Grandes Expectativas
by Scila
Summary: [CONTINUAÇÃO DE LIGAÇÕES PERIGOSAS E FALSOS HERÓIS] Draco e Gina tentam lidar com dificuldades familiares... Mas talvez os problemas sejam outros. [DG] [Completa]
1. Paraíso Intocado

**Grandes Expectativas**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Paraíso Intocado**

**

* * *

**

A chuva continuava a cair, gotas batendo contra a janela do quarto, um som contínuo aconchegante que junto às cortinas verdes fechadas, garantindo escuridão completa, tornava muito difícil sair da cama. Mas uma hora teria que levantar ou então chegaria atrasada no emprego que havia demorado tanto tempo para conseguir.

Fez um movimento para sair da cama de quatro postes mas um braço passou por sua cintura e a puxou de volta.

- Pode ficar deitada aí.

- Nem pense Draco.

- Parada. Não se mexa.

- Tenho levantar... Já estou atrasada.

- Não me faça te prender na cama, Weasley.

- Não me faça chutar você, Malfoy.

Virou para o lado, ficando de frente para ele. Estava ainda de olhos fechados, como sempre ignorando o amanhecer e se recusando a levantar. Mas nem todos tinham a luxúria de dormir o dia todo, não importava o quanto ameaçava comprar o Ministério e mandar todos embora menos ela. Felizmente sabia como escapar dele.

Sorrindo lhe deu um beijo e enquanto estava distraído demais respondendo para impedi-la deslizou para fora da cama. Irritado, Draco voltou a se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis, resmungando.

Ainda era madrugada e até mesmo Groger estava cochilando mas era o preço a pagar por dormir com o inimigo. Como tantas outras vezes naqueles dois meses, entrou no banheiro exageradamente grande para se arrumar antes de voltar para sua própria cama. Mesmo agora era incapaz de ver sentido em duas pias de mármore e uma banheira do tamanho de seu quarto n'A Toca, porém tinha que admitir que por mais pomposo que fosse era uma mordomia bem-vinda. Quem conseguia resistir a um pouco de luxo?

Fechou a porta para não atrapalhar o sono de beleza do folgado e só então acendeu as velas para se trocar sem tropeçar em nada que valesse mais que sua casa inteira. Demoraria muito tempo para se sentir à vontade com aquela situação, isso se um dia tal coisa fosse acontecer. Por mais que Draco tentasse deixá-la confortável naquela casa era impossível.

Encarou o espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos, imaginando mais uma vez como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Parecia uma eternidade desde que o capturara no Egito, carregando-o de um lado para o outro inconsciente, sem se importar se batia a cabeça em objetos duros. Odiava-o naquela época. E sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo. Claro que sabia quem era desde Hogwarts (como não poderia? Era odiado por todos seus amigos e família) mas não _conhecia _de verdade Draco Malfoy. Nem se dera o trabalho de pensar duas vezes nele antes de Azkaban e, não tinha dúvidas, sequer teria conhecimento de sua existência se não o tivesse capturado.

Era estranho como tanta coisa podia mudar em tão pouco tempo. Como quando Harry de repente decidiu que gostava dela depois de cinco anos sem nenhuma retribuição... Ou quando Fred e Jorge saíram de Hogwarts sem aviso... Como quando... Quando um dia Dumbledore estava sorrindo por trás de seus óculos de meia-lua e no outro caído sem vida debaixo da Torre de Astronomia.

Parou de se pentear e abaixou os olhos de seu reflexo, soltando um suspiro.

A verdade era que muitas vezes bastava um minuto para que tudo desse certo ou errado. E não importava o quanto se preparava para a mudança, quase sempre seria algo totalmente inesperado e muitas vezes doloroso.

Felizmente não era seu caso. Não podia estar mais contente com sua vida mesmo que tivesse tomado um rumo tão... Estranho.

Pegou roupas limpas de sua sacola que em cima da pia e se trocou. Não podia aparecer n'A Toca com as mesmas vestes do dia anterior ou teria que lidar com as perguntas de seus pais.

Com certa relutância dobrou suas roupas, colocando-as logo em seguida de volta na sacola, desligou a luz e abriu a porta novamente para o quarto de Draco. Aproximou-se da cama e já podia ouvir seus roncos. Se um dia soubesse que roncava Draco provavelmente ficaria ultrajado, chamaria-lhe insana e na noite seguinte não dormiria até que o fizesse antes, por puro orgulho.

Com um sorriso nos lábios só de imaginar a cena, fitou o rosto sereno dele. Enquanto dormia uma nova face de Draco era revelada, uma mais amena e vulnerável que as outras. Gina adorava todas, umas menos que outras, claro, mas aquela em particular possuía um valor especial porque _somente _ela podia ver.

- Aproveite o sono, seu folgado, porque eu vou ter ir trabalhar quando amanhecer e você só vai levantar dessa cama na hora do almoço.

Sua única resposta foi um ronco longo e barulhento. Quem poderia acreditar que um mês e meio atrás Draco era incapaz de fechar os olhos por mais que uma ou duas horas?

* * *

O inverno estava prestes a terminar mas ainda assim a lareira da sala de visitas estava acesa e queimando. O calor vindo das brasas aquecia o cômodo o bastante para manter o clima agradável. Estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro sobre Quadribol enquanto Draco encarava o fogo em silêncio com uma expressão de irritação no rosto, muitas vezes dirigida a ela.

A Ordem havia sido inocentada quinze dias atrás e aquela era a primeira vez que "brigavam" quando juntos. Não parecia tão grave comparado as brigas anteriores que tiveram, porém não tornava as coisas mais agradáveis.

- Não tenho culpa se você está de mau-humor – informou com calma, não tirando os olhos no livro.

- Falei alguma coisa?

- _Ainda _não. Mas estava prestes a abrir a boca e falar alguma bobagem.

- Poderia fazer o _enorme _favor de olhar para mim e largar esse livro idiota enquanto me critica?

- Você me deu de presente esse livro.

- Se continuar lendo vou pegar de volta.

Revirou os olhos, fechando o livro e levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Pronto. Agora vai me dizer por que está de ovo virado hoje?

- Quer dizer que sou obrigado a ficar feliz e contente todos os dias da minha vida?

- Não se faça de vítima, Draco, e me conta logo o que houve.

Voltou a olhar para a lareira ao invés de fitá-la. Ele parecia... Cansado.

- Suponho que não se lembra a conversa que tivemos depois que você recebeu a cartinha com os gritos do Potter?

- Você me deu uma poção para que caísse no sono. E disse que não conseguia dormir.

- Ainda não consigo. E está me deixando louco. Tem idéia do que é ficar acordado revirando na cama... Tentando desesperadamente dormir? E isso não uma vez, mas todas as noites?

- Já tentou, não sei... Talvez falar de novo com um medi-bruxo? Sei que a poção não parece funcionar para você mas talvez haja um jeito de parar isso que ainda não saiba.

- É inútil. As únicas vezes, desde que fui para Azkaban, que consegui dormir direito foi... No dia que você foi embora da mansão, fruto de exaustão completa. E naquela noite – sua voz tinha uma certa relutância. – Quando você pediu que eu ficasse ao seu lado. Caí no sono sem mesmo perceber e acordei só muito depois.

- O que você está dizendo? Que eu talvez...

- É idiota. Esquece.

- Eu posso ficar... Não preciso ir embora depois. Posso dormir aqui, se você quiser. E quem sabe ajude.

- Não... É... Besteira. Não vai funcionar de qualquer maneira.

- Não custa tentar.

- E quanto...

- Meus pais? Sou uma menina crescida, eles não controlam o horário que volto para casa mais, Draco – sorriu.

- Mas vão fazer perguntas, vão encher você até que conte alguma coisa. E aí cada vez mais vão tentar descobrir com _quem _está passando a noite e quanto mais você desviar do assunto mais perigoso vai ficar... E sabe o final trágico que vai ser se a fichar cair. Eu cuido do problema sozinho, não precisava ficar toda agitada com isso.

- Não. Eu quero ajudar! Dou um jeito com meus pais, prometo... E além disso não sei se vou agüentar mais tempo você nesse humor tão alegre e simpático.

- Faça o que preferir – respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente mas falhando, sua expressão imediatamente ficou suave e relaxou na cadeira que sentava.

Naquela noite o abraçou com força na escuridão, deixando que encostasse sua cabeça na dela, tentando confortá-lo silenciosamente. Algum tempo depois caíram no sono juntos.

* * *

- Tchau – murmurou carinhosamente enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

Seria mais um longo e interminável dia longe dele... Mas a vida não era só diversão e irresponsabilidade... Talvez a de Draco fosse assim, porém a dela nunca seria. Queria mais do que ser a secretária de Quim Shacklebolt. A Ordem havia aflorado seu lado "heróico", por assim dizer. Precisava sentir que estava fazendo uma diferença no mundo, algo que fosse importante.

Era por aquela razão que pretendia voltar a treinar para ser uma Auror. Infelizmente, demoraria ainda um tempo considerável para juntar dinheiro suficiente para bancar a Academia, principalmente com o salário de secretária. O cargo continuava o mesmo mas para consegui-lo de novo teve que passar por muito mais burocracia, devido a todas as acusações de crimes que cometera.

Inocência perante a lei e ao Ministério não era o bastante para o resto do mundo. Muitos ainda duvidavam das intenções dos ex-membros da Ordem e Gina, depois de várias tentativas em diferentes lugares, não teve escolha a não ser pedir mais uma vez um favor a Quim para que lhe desse seu antigo emprego. Ele também não estava totalmente livre de pressões dentro do Ministério e só depois de muita insistência e argumentos com Adrian Pucey conseguiu contratá-la outra vez.

Aparatou para sua casa e entrou pela porta da cozinha, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e acordar alguém. Passava das cinco horas da manhã e em breve seus pais estariam tomando café e se preparando para o novo dia, sem ter idéia de onde Gina ia depois do trabalho.

Antes de Quim a contratar era muito mais simples criar desculpas para sair de casa sem dizer para onde estava indo. Todos presumiam que estava procurando trabalho o dia todo e, moça obstinada que era, voltava apenas quando suas forças não suportavam mais a busca. Era verdade que procurou emprego durante aqueles dois meses todos os dias, mas o tempo que dedicava a procura era muito menor do que imaginavam. Passava a tarde toda na mansão Malfoy, e um pouco da noite também.

No entanto, agora que tinha que aparecer no Ministério e ficar lá o dia todo seus pais já não viam razão para não voltar para casa assim que o horário de trabalho terminava. E não podia usar a desculpa de estar fazendo hora extra porque Quim era amigo de seu pai e sua mãe provavelmente o mandaria reclamar com Shacklebolt para não dar tantas tarefas para a pobre Gina. Só sobrava a omissão. Dizia que tinha coisas para resolver e não elaborava mais que aquilo. Por enquanto estava funcionando.

Não queria manter o segredo para sempre. Sua família era sua vida e sentia-se péssima em esconder algo tão importante assim. Mas não era o momento para contar, ainda era cedo. Quem sabe por quanto tempo ficariam juntos? Poderiam se separar a qualquer momento e não valeria a pena criar um drama na família por algo que não durasse.

Claro que aquele argumento era apenas uma desculpa. Na verdade não estavam preparados para encarar a realidade. Nenhum deles queria estragar o que estava dando tão certo...

Enquanto que o que a impulsionava a não contar para sua família era a preocupação com suas reações, já para Draco definitivamente não era porque se importava a família dela... Draco se importava mais com uma poça de lama do que com o que os Weasley achavam ou poderia achar dele. Na realidade o que o incomodava era a possibilidade de perder Gina para eles. Ou pelo menos era a impressão que passava... Com Draco às vezes era difícil de se ter certeza.

Independente das razões, até que não fosse mais sustentável manteriam aquele paraíso intocado e... Secreto.

Começou a preparar o café da manhã, balançando sua varinha para que os pratos se alinhassem na mesa e decidiu fazer algumas panquecas... Era seu pequeno modo de compensar pelas coisas que não contava aos seus pais. Tentava agradá-los sempre que podia, fingindo que não era por culpa quando sabia muito bem que era.

Não poderia agüentar aquela situação por muito mais tempo, precisava dividir o que sentia com sua família. Ou pelo menos com _alguém _próximo. O peso do segredo era grande demais... Há muito tempo que não tinha com quem conversar sobre o que passava em sua vida.

Por mais que os dois estivessem mantendo o mesmo segredo não era a mesma coisa falar com Draco sobre problemas quando aqueles eram relacionados diretamente a ele. Draco não era do tipo de apenas ouvir e não responder. Se Gina contasse o que sentia acharia que estava pensando em revelar o namoro para os Weasley, o que seria razão bastante para que discutisse com ela. O assunto era delicado ainda para ele porque acabava sempre retornando ao fato que enquanto ela _tinha _uma família com quem se preocupar, Draco tinha perdido a sua.

Então lhe restava guardar a culpa sozinha. Poderia ter confidenciado com Hermione mas justamente por ser quem era Gina mal conseguia olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, ainda mais confessar o que sentia por Draco... Não que _precisasse _contar, a amiga era inteligente demais para não juntar um mais um e descobrir a razão de Gina ter rompido com Harry. Na época todos se perguntaram o que tinha acontecido de errado... Mas ninguém, a não ser Hermione, cogitou a possibilidade de ser algo relacionado a Draco.

Quando se encontravam, na maioria das vezes durante preparativos para o casamento dela e de Rony, Hermione _sempre _olhava Gina com um ar de suspeita. Não havia como ter certeza, claro... Mas quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça Hermione _tinha _que descobrir a solução para o mistério. Se por ventura ficassem à sós por alguns minutos que fosse já abria a boca para questioná-la e Gina mudava de assunto o mais rápido possível. Algo lhe dizia que Hermione não lhe ofereceria conforto, apenas reprovação.

Mas quem faria diferente? Em todos que pensava a reação era sempre negativa. Tentou várias vezes acreditar que poderiam compreender sua escolha mas cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil se convencer.

Ouviu os passos cuidadosos de sua mãe descerem as escadas enquanto terminava de colocar suco de abóbora nos três copos que estava na mesa.

- Bom dia querida – sorriu a mãe, seu tom um pouco preocupado. – Acordada tão cedo?

- Não quero chegar atrasada no Ministério. Fiz o café, espero que goste.

- Sei que tudo deve estar maravilhoso... Você é um anjo, querida, mas não precisava.

- Já estava de pé mesmo.

Sua mãe imediatamente tomou conta da cozinha, fazendo os utensílios domésticos sujos se lavarem sozinhos com um balanço de sua varinha.

- Sente-se, sente-se. Deixe que eu cuido do resto... Seu pai vai descer daqui a pouco.

Sabendo que seria inútil discutir, obedeceu, começando a tomar seu café. Não demoraria muito para que a infame pergunta fosse feita por sua mãe. Faria antes que seu pai se juntasse às duas, ele era contra a interferir na vida dos filhos contanto que estivessem felizes e saudáveis, para a frustração de sua esposa.

- Sabe, fiquei esperando você até onze da noite, querida. Se não fosse seu pai acho que teria passado a noite toda preocupada! Não é bom chegar tão tarde... Principalmente quando você é a primeira a acordar todo o dia! Precisa dormir ou então vai ficar doente. Está tudo bem, querida?

- Estou ótima... Nunca estive melhor, na verdade.

- Que horas chegou ontem?

- Não muito depois de você ir dormir, mãe – seu tom era um pouco mais cansado, pedia a Merlin que o assunto morresse.

- Que posso fazer se me preocupo? Já é difícil imaginar o que os meninos aprontam sem ter uma dor de cabeça! Mas o que mais me assusta é que _Rony _chega mais cedo que você, querida.

- Mãe...

- E você nunca chegava tão tarde em casa!

Sua mãe continuou insistindo no assunto até que finalmente seu pai desceu para o café. Quando enfim partiu para o Ministério Gina estava com um humor muito menos amigável.

* * *

Draco se espreguiçou devagar, sem pressa alguma de levantar da cama. Não sabia que horas eram pois as cortinas continuavam fechadas e Groger estava proibido de acordá-lo, mas não fazia diferença alguma. Podia acordar a hora que bem entendesse e tinha tomado gosto por dormir até que acordasse sozinho. Quem imaginaria o quanto algumas horas bem dormidas fariam tanta diferença em sua disposição e humor...

Sentando-se na cama, chamou Groger, que trouxe seu café da manhã. Comeu devagar, apreciando cada mordida e gole. Estava de muito bom humor e aproveitou a refeição com gosto.

Era quase inacreditável o quanto sua vida estava indo perfeitamente bem. Apesar de tanto tempo e acontecimentos ruins mesmo assim parecia que ainda tinha uma chance de ter felicidade. Se pudesse parar o tempo definitivamente não perderia a oportunidade porque sabia que nada tão bom duraria para sempre. Apesar do seu direito como Malfoy de ter tudo que quisesse forças invisíveis não queriam cooperar para ajudá-lo a garanti-lo.

Não era à toa que toda vez que sequer Gina mencionasse o assunto dos Weasley sua testa franzia e os olhos demonstravam perigo. Qualquer besteira da parte dela e aquele paraíso seria destruído em poucos dias. Se _ele _tivesse que esconder algo de sua família, não teria problemas morais ou preocupações com peso na consciência. Mas ela não tinha forças para quebrar das garras tiranas dos Weasley não-ricos e sem capacidade mental de entender o que se passava entre os dois.

E o trabalho idiota que arranjara (uma mera secretária! Era ultrajante... Ela merecia muito mais) apenas atrapalharia ainda mais. Antes Gina passava praticamente o dia todo na mansão. Havia sido o melhor mês de sua vida... E felizmente não precisava admitir para ela porque Gina _sabia _sem que fosse necessário dizer as palavras. O que poupava o orgulho de Draco... Ou o medo de admitir fraqueza.

Agora que teimara trabalhar... Só se viam à noite, e não era suficiente.

Draco era paranóico, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber tal coisa. Em sua mente se formava todo o tipo de cenário diferente onde, na maioria, Gina se distanciava cada vez mais dele e, por fim... Decidia que não haveria como fazer parte de sua vida. Ela poderia fazer amizades naquele emprego estúpido, começar a sair com pessoas patéticas com ambição do tamanho de uma noz, que colocariam idéias estúpidas na cabeça dela... Poderia esbarrar em Potter no Ministério e o idiota tentar conquistá-la novamente.

Cicatriz _podia _sair com ela em público, levá-la a restaurantes, assistir partidas de Quadribol juntos e todas aquelas coisas babacas e sentimentais que Gina provavelmente gostava mas não queria admitir para Draco porque sabia sua opinião sobre revelar o segredo para o resto do mundo. E o pior... Quem sabe o que ela faria em nome de manter secreto o relacionamento dos dois? Capaz de até aceitar sair com Potter, apenas para não levantar suspeitas!

Era o que _ele _faria se tivesse na mesma situação.

"Terei que torcer, então, que ela não seja tão canalha quanto eu", pensou, terminando de mastigar a torta de abóbora, esmagada por seus dentes furiosamente. "E se ela for... Me vingarei em dobro, a ponto de convidar Pansy para fazer uma visitinha na mansão."

Quanto mais tempo passavam distantes mais chances de ela mudar de idéia e repensar sua decisão estúpida de confiar nele...

Era uma faca de dois gumes não revelar para o resto do mundo. Tantas vezes quis jogar tudo para o alto e xingar todos, não dando a mínima para a opinião de ninguém, já que não havia mesmo quem se importasse para contestá-lo. Mas sabia que o tipo de pessoas os Weasley eram... Cheios de idéias estúpidas sobre o certo e o errado... E também não lhe escapava o quão essas idéias eram importantes para Gina. Se descobrissem estragariam tudo. Afastariam-na dele, os malditos, enchendo seus ouvidos com todas suas ações do passado... Ações das quais não se arrependia totalmente e que ela gostaria que fosse o caso.

Em Azkaban seus mais íntimos medos e fraquezas ficaram expostos para Gina, conhecia seu passado mas não o condenava... Mas até quando? Se fosse forçada a escolher entre os Weasley com seus ideais tão nobres e Draco... Ele não seria sua escolha. Era arriscado, estúpido e talvez não valesse a pena perder a família toda por uma pessoa com um passado que nem o dele.

E, além disso, sabia que caso se visse na mesma situação os Malfoy ganhariam. Portanto, apesar da paranóia criada pelo distanciamento, preferia o segredo a perder tudo. Obviamente também tinha um plano formado em sua cabeça há algum tempo para que pudesse vê-la mais.

"Toujours pour" que nada... Seu lema era "Sempre esteja preparado."

Draco teria o que quisesse. E queria Gina dia e noite com ele para sempre.

Assim que o pensamento passou por sua mente imediatamente parou de comer a torta, colocando o garfo de volta no prato e arregalou os olhos, quase virando o rosto de um lado para o outro como se temesse que alguém tivesse notado o que havia pensado.

Irritado, sentiu as bochechas se esquentarem um pouco.

Não tinha realmente considerado o que "para sempre" significava... Mas era apenas uma força de expressão... Nada mais.

Teimosamente voltou a pegar o garfo e cortar o restante da torta, destruindo a leve camada caramelisada e espalhando abóbora pelo prato. Estava sendo ridículo ao ficar nervoso com duas simples palavras que não significavam nada de importante.

Estavam se divertindo apenas... Longe de ser algo tão sério a ponto de...

Enfiou a última garfada de abóbora e engoliu, sentindo o pedaço deslizar irritantemente por sua garganta. Odiava aquele sentimento confuso que tomava conta cada vez mais desde que Gina batera na sua porta pedindo abrigo. Não era relacionado a o que sentia por ela mais ao futuro.

Gina havia perguntado a ele, naquele dia no corredor do Ministério, se ainda estaria apaixonado por ela depois de um mês, um ano... Uma década. A facilidade com que respondeu que "sim" o assustou quando pensou melhor no assunto, depois que já estava segura em seus braços. Muitas vezes quando Gina estava longe se perguntava o que aconteceria caso, de repente, o rumo das coisas se tornasse desfavorável.

Groger, em uma das raras vezes que sua presença era bem-vinda, apareceu no quarto para retirar o café, fazendo barulho suficiente para tirar Draco de seus pensamentos inaceitáveis. Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com seu bom humor?

- Vou ficar fora praticamente o dia todo, Groger. Quando voltar quero a casa impecável – informou enquanto levantava da cama e caminhava para o banheiro.

Como de costume o elfo foi embora com uma reverência, ultimamente cada vez menor. Draco suspeitava que a presença constante de Gina não estava agradando a criatura corcunda por alguma razão que não podia imaginar e nem pretendia descobrir. Existiam assuntos muito mais importantes para se preocupar do que com a estupidez de Groger.

Trocou-se rapidamente, pois agora tinha outros motivos para se apressar, em seguida foi até seu escritório para olhar brevemente a correspondência para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum assunto urgente que necessitasse de sua atenção imediata e por fim usou a lareira da sala de visitas para chegar até St. Mungos.

Suas visitas no hospital era freqüentes o bastante para que a recepcionista gorda que cheirava a conhaque barato soubesse exatamente quem ele era e o que fazia lá, para o horror de Draco. Aproximou-se do balcão lentamente, nada ansioso para começar outra conversa estúpida com a mulher... Infelizmente, não importava quantas vezes já viera, toda vez tinha que informar o paciente que visitaria e aquilo significava ser forçado a se aproximar da baleia oleosa.

Tentara até mesmo subornar a administração do hospital para que lhe dessem um passe livre naquele antro de doentes mas os idiotas pensaram, ou fingiram pensar, que o dinheiro era uma doação espontânea e vinda do bom coração dele, sem interesse algum por trás. A partir de então teria mais cuidado com bruxos que se faziam caridosos e suas organizações filantrópicas de fachada.

- Alô queridinho! Veio visitar a mamãe de novo? – a voz fina e supostamente "doce" da mulher começou ao vê-lo chegar perto. – O tratamento vai bem, espero?

- Me autorize logo – cortou grossamente. – Quarto 101.

- Sabia que é considerado um número de sorte, o 101? A maioria dos pacientes que ficaram nesse quarto melhorou. Não perca a fé, querido – sorriu mostrando seus dentes postiços e esverdeados.

- Verdade? Engraçado... Todo medi-bruxo com quem falei repetiu a mesma ladainha de sempre: que minha mãe não tem chances de melhorar... Que nenhum tratamento fará efeito, a não ser talvez para fazê-la piscar mais vezes ao dia. Mas obrigado assim mesmo, _queridinha_. Sua informação completamente inútil e estúpida fez meu dia. Agora posso voltar a distribuir doces para órfãos e dançar a dança do elfo burro. Poupe-me das suas idiotices e limite-se a fazer seu trabalho.

A cara da mulher foi inesquecível. Sua boca com batom borrado se abriu como se fosse a de um peixe morto, os olhos se arregalaram e suas bochechas gordas ficaram rubras de vergonha. A outra recepcionista, uma baixinha de óculos quadrados e chapéu pontudo, o encarou com expressão furiosa... Draco apenas sorriu com superioridade para a velha, sem se afetar por nenhuma das reações.

Segundos depois a gorda abaixou o rosto para seu livro gigante onde marcavam os visitantes e anotou seu nome rapidamente. "Finalmente eficiência", revirou os olhos Draco.

- O senhor está autorizado, Sr. Malfoy – disse sem olhar para ele. – Pode ir.

Agradecendo a Merlin pelo fato que nunca mais teria que agüentar a conversa fiada da recepcionista enfadonha, seguiu pelos corredores sem dar licença a ninguém e chegou até o quarto de sua mãe.

Há algum tempo conseguiu dominar suas ansiedades e agora já não hesitava em entrar para apenas encontrá-la estática e praticamente sem vida. Ainda era doloroso mas começava a se conformar com a realidade. Trocou as rosas murchas no vaso ao lado da cama por um buquê novo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Por mais que a visitasse no mínimo duas vezes por semana continuava sendo difícil descobrir exatamente a razão para manter aquela rotina. Se não fosse por Gina provavelmente se consideraria mais patético ainda.

* * *

Beijou seu pescoço mais uma vez, a mão passando por sua cintura e subindo rapidamente conforme intensificava o beijo. Sentia os dedos dela passando por seus cabelos e o convidando a continuar.

Sem que percebesse moviam-se cada vez mais para a beirada do sofá, ocupados demais para pensar na queda que estava prestes a acontecer. Quando Gina o puxou para mais perto, acabou levando ambos para o chão, Draco caindo em cima dela e sua cabeça batendo contra o tapete da sala de visitas.

- Ai – reclamou da dor. – Draco... Estamos no chão.

Mas para ele não fazia diferença alguma e continuou descendo seus beijos e subindo suas mãos, com toda intenção do mundo de primeiro tirar a blusa dela e só então pensar onde estava.

- Draco... Sabe, o chão é duro... E você é pesado – riu, achando a insistência dele ao mesmo tempo engraçada e lisonjeira.

No entanto, quando a palavra "pesado" foi pronunciada imediatamente Draco parou também.

- Como assim, pesado? – perguntou indignado.

- O chão duro, lembra? – repetiu, tentando mostrar que aquela era a verdadeira razão para a reclamação.

Irritado, levantou do chão e ficou de pé rapidamente.

- Que seja... Vamos para meu quarto então.

- Tão romântico – riu Gina, também ficando de pé e olhando para o relógio antigo encostado à parede. – Na verdade, preciso ir... Amanhã de tarde volto e _aí _podemos continuar em um lugar mais macio.

- Não.

- Draco, tenho que ir... É tarde, Hermione combinou outra reunião para os preparativos do casamento e...

- Não é nada disso. Amanhã de tarde vou estar ocupado.

- Ah... Ocupado com o quê, exatamente? - levantou as sobrancelhas, seu tom incrédulo.

- Está insinuando que eu sou um desocupado?

- Não – sorriu. – Estou curiosa, só isso.

Fazia apenas uma semana que estavam juntos e como agora começavam a passar mais e mais tempo juntos era inevitável que sua rotina fosse percebida por Gina. Quando estava apenas se escondendo lá não era da sua conta o que Draco fazia ou não... Porém a situação havia mudado e o interesse de Gina só aumentaria com o tempo.

- Vou visitar minha mãe em St. Mungos.

Ela não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa e a reação o deixou irritado. Por que era algo tão estranho que fosse ver sua mãe?

- Não sabia...

- Agora sabe.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Por quê? Que pergunta idiota é essa? Ela é minha mãe!

- Não foi o que quis dizer... É que... Achei que ela estava...

- Um vegetal – cuspiu as palavras com ódio. – Não fala, não se mexe... Nada. Pode parecer imbecil para você que eu vá ver ela assim mesmo, mas... Na verdade, eu nem sei porque vou... É inútil.

Sem querer, soltou um suspirou, virando o rosto para a lareira tentando buscar um foco que não fosse os olhos de Gina. De repente sentiu uma das mãos dela gentilmente segurar a dele e com aquilo, voltou a fitá-la.

- Não é inútil. Não é imbecil – sorriu. – Você está junto com ela e sei sua mãe sente sua presença de algum modo. Talvez isso lhe dê forças para melhorar.

- Não deu até agora.

- Mas vai... Algum dia.

Antes mesmo que percebesse o que fazia, abriu sua boca e confessou algo inesperado não só para ela mas para o próprio Draco:

- Odeio ir até lá sozinho. Falar com o nada... Fingir que ela escuta. Me apegar a esperanças idiotas.

- Não são esperanças idiotas. E eu gostaria de poder ir com você. Narcissa Malfoy me assusta um pouco ainda – riu fracamente. – Mas queria muito que não precisasse passar por isso sozinho. Então... Imagine que estou do seu lado quando for amanhã?

Claro que nunca faria algo tão infantil como imaginar que Gina estava no quarto de hospital mas o conforto de que ela _queria _estar junto com ele lá já era uma grande ajuda.

* * *

Estava fitando a janela do quarto por dez minutos, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de sua mãe e tinha a mão em cima da fria dela, quando sentiu que era o momento de ir embora. Em uma hora seria o horário de almoço de Gina e a perfeita oportunidade para colocar seu plano em ação.

Despediu-se da mãe com um beijo suave em seu rosto, algo que nunca teria coragem de fazer se ela estivesse consciente, e fez o caminho de volta até a recepção do hospital. Porém ao invés de voltar para a mansão por Flu aparatou no hall principal do Ministério. Olhando para seu relógio de pulso viu que o ponteiro de Gina indicava "No trabalho" (que ficava ao lado de "Te traindo") e seguiu até o escritório de Adrian Pucey, já que ainda não chegara o momento certo para visitá-la.

Se Gina descobrisse que tinha enfeitiçado seu relógio para ficar de olho nela provavelmente quebraria o objeto jogando contra a testa dele mas Draco era cuidadoso demais para que seu pequeno capricho caísse em mãos erradas.

Enquanto o ponteiro não indicasse "Almoçando" teria que se ocupar com outra coisa e nada melhor do que praticar suas habilidades em intimidar políticos fracos. A cada oportunidade amedrontava ainda mais Pucey, o que produzia resultados vantajosos para sua conta bancária em Grigotes. Não que fizesse chantagem ou algo parecido... Apenas tinha uma conversa com Pucey sobre, não sei... Talvez as taxas de importações de tapetes voadores? Eram tão elevadas... Como um administrador de negócios honesto como Draco poderia sobreviver com impostos tão altos?

Seu sorriso de satisfação foi confundido como um de simpatia pela secretária assustada de Pucey que, como o Ministro fajuto, morria de medo de Draco. Tolamente acreditando que hoje ele estava de bom humor com criaturas idiotas que nem ela, a moça abriu um pequeno sorriso do que achava ser um gesto de retribuição e, para completar o insulto, resolveu abrir a boca para conversar.

O que tinha hoje com ele? Imã para mulheres de cérebro de passarinho?

- Sr. Malfoy... Quanto tempo – disse quase tossindo as palavras de tanto medo. – G-Gostaria de ver o Ministro agora?

- Não, só resolvi dar uma passadinha para perguntar como foi seu dia até agora – respondeu sarcástico. – Claro quero vê-lo! Vocês são treinadas para agirem que nem idiotas? Ou já nascem assim!

- Será que um dia você parar de insultar as pessoas e aprender um pouco de educação, Malfoy?

Virou para o assento onde as pessoas esperavam pela vez entrarem no escritório e percebeu que cometera a falha de, ao entrar na sala, não verificar quem já estava lá. Sentado com uma expressão séria de carranca estava seu eterno antagonista: Potter. O que o mala queria com Pucey?

- Tentando suplicar por um trabalho, Potter? Quem sabe o emprego dessa inútil aqui? Atender Flu o dia todo e redigir cartas é _exatamente _o que seu ego ridículo precisa.

Potter parou de ler a revista "Goles Velozes" e levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que Draco pudesse ver o sorrisinho imbecil que tinha estampado no rosto de mendigo de cabelos sujos.

- Na verdade já tenho um emprego. Mas obrigado pela oferta.

- Você? Ex-prisioneiro do mês de Azkaban arranjou um emprego tão rápido? Claro... Tinha que ser o Santo Potter. Consegue tudo fácil. Todos caem aos seus pés... Nojento.

- Acho que você esquece, Malfoy, quem destruiu Voldemort aqui. Quem ganhou cada partida de Quadribol possível contra você... Quem não precisou do _pai _para entrar no time. Ah, e quem _não _fugiu como um rato no primeiro sinal de perigo.

Seu sangue ferveu mas não deixou que raiva pudesse percebida, manteve a expressão indiferente porque daquela vez... Daquela vez tinha algo que Potty perdera e que agora lhe pertencia. Como gostaria de jogar na cara daquele remelento que Gina estava com ele! Com certeza deixaria Potty a ponto do suicídio. Depois de anos perdendo para aquela vareta ambulante o vencera naquilo que mais importava.

A porta da sala de Pucey se abriu e o gago arregalou os olhos ao encontrar Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter no mesmo lugar quase a um passo de retirarem suas varinhas e duelarem lá mesmo. Mas o pior era que ambos queriam ver o Ministro _imediatamente _e nenhum aceitaria ser deixado para trás em favor do inimigo.

Percebendo a dúvida do Ministro, Draco lhe lançou um olhar perigoso, indicado que não toleraria Potter passando em sua frente. O resultado foi imediato: Pucey engoliu seco e foi para trás, batendo a porta atrás de si apressadamente.

Segundos depois a secretária, quase escondida debaixo da mesa, revelou a escolha de Adrian.

- O Ministro vai vê-lo agora Sr. Malfoy.

Abrindo um sorriso de triunfo, olhando com desdém na direção de Potter, deu-lhe às costas e entrou na sala... Sentindo a raiva emanando de Potty mesmo de longe.

Pequenas vinganças como aquela precisavam se repetir com mais freqüência... Era divertido demais para acontecer tão pouco.

* * *

Gina bateu na cabeça de plástico do cachorrinho e observou o movimento, entediada.

Para cima... E para baixo. Vai e volta... Mas que brinquedo trouxa sem sentido. Para que servia além de ficar em cima da mesa de funcionários públicos que não tinham mais o que fazer a não ser bater com o dedo indicador em sua cabecinha plastificada?

Passou a manhã toda tentando se lembrar que era todo aquele esforço valia a pena pelo seu treinamento. Mesmo as milhares de cópias de formulários vermelhos que tinha que fazer... A organização de arquivos em ordem alfabética _e _de gravidade de todos os crimes já cometidos por bruxos das trevas na história daquele departamento. Sem falar nas dezenas de versões da mesma carta que Quim precisava fazer antes de chegar à conclusão óbvia que a primeira versão era melhor.

Difícil acreditar como tinha agüentado aquele cargo por tanto tempo... Claro que antes sempre havia uma captura a fazer, um Comensal para procurar e o tédio de seu trabalho no Departamento não incomodava.

Além de olhar para o relógio na parede acima de seu cubículo e bater na cabeça do cachorrinho de plástico Gina se distraía pensando em Draco. Relembrando momentos que passaram juntos ou mesmo imaginando o que aconteceria naquela noite (se sua mãe descobrisse o que passava na cabeça da filha ficaria extremamente chocada. Já seus irmãos matariam Draco só com olhares de tanto ódio).

Também não lhe escapavam pensamentos mais românticos... Que surgiam apenas porque havia ainda parte dela que não deixara de sonhar com príncipes em corcéis brancos. Infelizmente o príncipe continuava com o rosto de Harry. Draco estava mais para o dragão cruel que capturava a princesa do que para o típico herói de conto de fadas. Portanto mesmo que imaginasse Draco e ela sentados em uma praia deserta vendo o sol se pôr ou até algo mais simples como uma tarde de sábado fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal sabia que as chances de tais coisas acontecerem eram pequenas, senão nulas. Segredo ou não.

Lógico que não a impedia de imaginar de qualquer jeito. E na verdade tinha lembranças de momentos reais o suficiente para se distrair. Havia se divertido muito naqueles dois meses, muito mais que com qualquer outro "namorado" que teve, mesmo Harry. E em nenhum momento os sentimentos de Draco pareceram diminuir ou mudar de repente, algo que continuava a ser seu maior medo naquele relacionamento.

Problemas externos, como família, por mais complicados que fossem não fariam diferença se os próprios envolvidos não estivessem comprometidos a fazer aquilo dar certo.

- Pode dar uma olhadinha nesse relatório para mim Gina? Antes que você saia para o almoço – pediu sua vizinha de cubículo Lisa Turpin, que nem sequer esperou resposta para entregar o papel. – Obrigada!

Escondendo o mau humor, abriu um sorriso simpático e pegou o relatório "oferecido" por Lisa. Faltavam _cinco _minutos para o almoço e ela vinha com aquilo? Tentando não furar o papel com seus olhos fulminantes, leu as vinte páginas rapidamente, nem se importando com o que estava escrito. Seu estômago exigia rapidez, estava com muita fome.

Quando finalmente terminou o departamento estava vazio, até mesmo Quim saíra para almoçar, provavelmente n'O Caldeirão Furado. Olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha perdido quinze minutos da preciosa hora de folga.

Enquanto olhava para cima distraída, duas mãos cobriram seus olhos e sentiu o cheiro familiar de mortadela. Sorriu por um segundo, já adivinhando quem era... Mas logo que percebeu _onde _estava retirou as mãos de Draco e virou para ele.

- Draco que você está fazendo aqui? – murmurou preocupada, olhando para a porta que dava para o corredor. – Sai de perto, antes que alguém veja!

- É assim que me recebe? Faço uma surpresa e você me expulsa? – retrucou, indignado.

- Estamos no _Ministério_! Sabe quantas pessoas trabalham aqui e podem nos ver juntos?

- Não vejo ninguém aqui.

- Estão almoçando mas vão voltar e...

- Segundo aquele relógio ali – apontou. – Temos ainda quarenta minutos mais ou menos à sós.

- E se alguém passar pelo corredor e ver...

Draco tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para a porta do Departamento, que fechou com um estrondo.

- Como fez isso? Nem mesmo os funcionários conseguem trancar a porta... Tem feitiços contra isso.

- Digamos que o Ministro é "amigo" meu.

- Você contou alguma coisa para o Ministro? – arregalou os olhos.

- Gina... Coopere comigo aqui, certo? Olhe, trouxe oferendas de paz – deu um sorrisinho de desdém, colocando sanduíches de mortadela em cima da mesa dela, espalhando farelo na papelada.

Se seus olhos pudessem ficar mais arregalados ainda, teriam ficado. Abriu um pouco a boca, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Teria entendido errado?

- E são de mortadela, como você gosta tanto... Tem gosto de cera, não sei como suporta esse lixo – parou de falar, encarando-a confuso com sua surpresa. – Que foi?

- Você... Draco... Você me chamou de Gina.

- Ahn?

- Gina... Me chamou de Gina!

- Não, não chamei. Não seja idiota.

- Chamou sim! – riu, de repente muito feliz com tudo aquilo. – Finalmente!

- Foi um erro... Não vai se repetir.

- Por quê? É tão bom ouvir sua voz falando meu nome.

- Potter te chama assim. Sua família id... Todos a chamam assim. O nome está contaminado... Agora coma logo para que possamos partir para a parte em que mando para longe todos esses papéis e jogo você em cima da mesa.

- Só se me chamar de Gina de novo – sorriu maquiavelicamente.

- Não!

- Então nada feito.

- Ah não... Nem pense que vai ganhar essa!

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder com outra provocação, Draco lhe beijou intensamente, parando qualquer discussão. Imediatamente seu corpo relaxou sabendo que era incapaz de resistir e segurou com os braços o pescoço dele, aproximando-o mais ainda.

Subitamente seu estômago roncou de fome, quebrando o clima em um instante. Afastaram-se e teve que agüentar o sorrisinho de vitória dele.

- Está bem, não precisa me chamar de Gina. Por enquanto. Agora me passe esse sanduíche – disse, pegando o maior que havia.

Draco encostou na parede que separava os cubículos, observando com um sorriso enquanto ela comia rapidamente o almoço que trouxera.

- Por que resolveu vir até aqui de uma hora para outra? – perguntou entre mordidas.

- Cansei de esperar até de noite. Já que você insiste em perder seu tempo nesse emprego tive que arranjar uma saída.

- Ah, que fofo – sorriu. – Você sente minha falta.

Draco bufou, empinando o nariz como sempre fazia quando não gostava do que ouvia. Gina riu de sua reação, adorava quando agia daquele jeito. Procurando encerrar o assunto, Draco fitou o departamento com um olhar crítico enquanto ela terminava o seu segundo sanduíche.

- Esse trabalho não é bom o bastante para você. Passar o dia inteiro num cubículo mínimo do lado de gentinha irritante? Por que se submete a essa bobagem?

- Não é bobagem – respondeu, séria. – Preciso ganhar dinheiro.

- Quanto você quer? Já te disse que te dou. Não precisa trabalhar.

Lá estavam novamente... A mesma insistência desde que Gina havia conseguido o emprego. Draco nunca entenderia... Sempre foi rico, jamais passara dificuldades financeiras e por isso simplesmente não tinha idéia de como Gina se sentia em relação a tudo aquilo. Era tão fácil para ele... Não precisava trabalhar, tudo que queira estava em suas mãos com apenas um estalo de dedos. Mas principalmente: jamais compreenderia o significava _ganhar _a vida sozinho. Trabalhar duro até finalmente conquistar o que merecia.

- Não quero seu dinheiro – retrucou um pouco irritada em voltar ao mesmo assunto. Antes o que era apenas provocação amigável começava a ser motivo para irritação. Ele podia demonstrar pelo menos um pouco de compreensão.

- Por quê? Por que é Malfoy?

- Não. Porque não fui eu quem ganhou. Prefiro conseguir meu dinheiro sozinha.

- Deixe de ser idiota. Está perdendo seu tempo. Principalmente seu tempo _comigo_ – Draco tentava parecer indiferente mas estava começando a ficar difícil, não só para ele.

- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa da minha vida... Não posso simplesmente viver de ar! Passar todo meu tempo não fazendo nada de útil na sua casa!

- Nada de útil! Está _comigo_. Isso é mais do que útil. Quem disse que trabalhar é importante? Pra que perder sua vida inteira fazendo cópias de relatórios? No final não vai ganhar nada com isso. Essas coisas não importam.

- E _o que_ importa então? – retrucou irritada.

- Nós dois. Você e eu é só o que importa.

Aquilo era sério... Ele estava falando _sério_. De repente a irritação desapareceu, dando lugar para um nervosismo irracional que acelerou os batimentos de seu coração e a fez sentir um frio agradável na barriga de ansiedade, como se estivesse prestes a receber o presente de Natal pelo qual esperou o ano todo.

- Eu... Não entendo. O que está querendo dizer?

Draco não respondeu, claramente também nervoso com o que acabara de dizer. Infelizmente interpretou as palavras dela erradamente.

- Se é tão importante para você... Então fique nesse emprego estúpido. Não faz diferença para mim. Até de noite.

Fingindo indiferença deu às costas para ela, abriu a porta do escritório com sua varinha, desaparecendo pelo corredor e não dando chance para que o chamasse de volta para se explicar. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Por um momento parecia que estava prestes a confessar que... Ou mesmo insinuando talvez que aquilo havia se tornado muito mais sério... Teria interpretado corretamente?

Deu um longo suspiro e mordeu o último pedaço do sanduíche, sentindo-se confusa pelo resto do dia. Em apenas uma conversa ele foi capaz de chamá-la pela primeira vez por seu primeiro nome e fazer uma afirmação muito estranha.

"Só nós dois importa? E o que, em nome de Merlin, você quis dizer com isso Draco?"

* * *

Lema da família Black: "Sempre puro" indicando a questão da pureza do sangue (não sei a tradução na Lia) 


	2. Sinais da Tempestade

**Capítulo 2 – Sinais da tempestade**

**

* * *

**

Nenhum dos dois tocou mais no assunto já que nem Draco nem Gina sabiam exatamente o que tinha ocorrido no Ministério. Ele ignorou totalmente qualquer coisa relacionada ao emprego dela e ela fingiu ter esquecido o que falara. E assim tudo continuou do mesmo jeito que antes. O que secretamente irritava ambos.

Uma semana se passou sem qualquer acontecimento fora da rotina que criaram. Gina continuava saindo na madrugada, evitando perguntas da família e trabalhando até voltar para a mansão e repetir o processo. Draco não tentou mais seguir com seu plano de visitas no Ministério e passava o dia tentando arranjar algo para fazer até que ela chegasse.

No entanto Gina começava a chegar cada vez mais tarde na mansão, segurada n'A Toca pelas inúmeras e intermináveis reuniões de Hermione, que parecia determinada a manter a irmã do noivo dentro da casa. Quando finalmente chegava até Draco o encontrava de mau-humor e com uma acusação de não se importar mais com eles na ponta da língua, segurada apenas por beijos que trocavam.

Mantinham então um certo equilíbrio na corda bamba, quase brigando mas fazendo pazes antes... Quase querendo discutir os problemas que os irritavam, mas ao mesmo tempo evitando falar de qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse seus encontros cada vez mais curtos. Não era saudável, mas com certeza melhor do que nada.

Para piorar a situação chegou o dia em que Hermione demorou tanto para encerrar a "reunião" que já passava da meia-noite. Se saísse de casa naquele horário seria praticamente sentenciar sua própria execução. Para complicar mais ainda sua situação Hermione esperou até que todas as outras mulheres Weasley (e Delacour, já que Fleur não tinha retirado o sobrenome) saírem para ter uma "conversinha" com Gina. Tinha a sensação que o assunto não seria agradável.

- Desculpe te segurar Gina... Você deve estar cansada depois de todo esse trabalho.

- Imagina Herm – sorriu, mentindo perfeitamente enquanto na verdade queria bater na cabeça dela com uma panela.

- Acho que fizemos bastante progresso hoje, não? Flores estão decididas... Convites também... E não poderia ter feito tudo isso sem ajuda de vocês.

Era totalmente mentira, claro. Hermione falava e falava a noite toda, decidindo sozinha praticamente tudo enquanto todas as outras tentavam não cair de sono e fingir estarem interessadas. Só sua mãe e a mãe de Hermione pareciam contribuir com alguma coisa de útil (e principalmente eram as únicas que Hermione ouvia).

Sorrindo docemente preferiu não falar o que realmente pensava e deixou que a amiga continuasse o que quer que fosse que queria dizer.

- Enfim... Queria te pedir uma coisa. Você pode dizer não, se quiser... Vou entender completamente e sem ressentimentos, não se preocupe. E também não é algo tão sério assim, é mais simbólico...

- É meio tarde...

- Desculpe – riu. – Quero que você seja a minha madrinha de casamento.

Rapidamente a irritação que sentia deu lugar à alegria e um pouco de culpa. O pedido não era algo tão surpreendente assim, porém não deixava de ser especial.

- Significaria muito para mim se aceitasse ser – completou.

- Claro que sim, Herm! – sorriu comovida com o pedido.

Abraçaram-se forte e por um momento esqueceu os últimos meses em que a amizade das duas parecia abalada silenciosamente. Quando se separaram, a expressão de Hermione ficou preocupada e demorou até que falasse outra vez.

- Só tem um problema... Bem, espero que _não seja _um, mas...

- O que?

- Harry é o padrinho de Rony.

Claro que era... Não faria sentido de outro jeito. Era o melhor amigo do irmão e se fosse outra pessoa, Gina estranharia.

- Por mim... Não há problema. Mas se Harry se incomodar, não ficarei triste se pedir para outra pessoa ficar no meu lugar.

- Ele sente sua falta Gina.

- Poderíamos ser amigos ainda... Se ele quisesse. Como sempre Harry prefere me ignorar.

- Não seria _você _que está fazendo isso? Evitando todos?

Óbvio que Hermione tinha que estragar o clima e a breve paz entre elas.

- _Eu_?

- Sim... Você. É a primeira vez que fica em casa durante a noite em quase _três meses_. Acha que não percebi? Ou que seus pais não notaram?

- Não sei do que está falando. Eu saio de noite, verdade, mas volto logo.

- Por favor, não me trate como se eu fosse burra. Não está dormindo aqui mais.

- E se não estiver? Que te interessa?

- Interessa quando está envolvida com certas pessoas...

- E que "pessoas" seriam essas? – fingiu ignorância ao invés de mostrar que entendia a indireta.

- Como disse antes, não sou burra. Você falou para Harry que não era ninguém que encontrou na França... E por que mentiria para ele? Agora, se não estava mentindo, o que tenho certeza, então quem poderia conhecer aqui na Inglaterra se ficou escondida na mansão Malfoy todo aquele tempo? Só sobrou uma explicação.

- Não pensou que talvez eu tivesse mentido para Harry e quem sabe não esteja apaixonada por outra pessoa?

- Duvido que seja capaz de ser tão fria e calculista a ponto de criar uma farsa tão grande assim. Você tentou contar a verdade... Ou pelo menos parte dela.

- Hermione, obrigada por suas conclusões tão lógicas, mas a vida é minha e faço o que bem entendo. Sei onde estou me metendo.

Irritada, Hermione cruzou os braços de maneira extremamente parecida com Molly Weasley, balançando a cabeça e os cabelos armados em sinal de decepção. Gina se preparou para a bronca.

- Não acho que saiba. Acho que está cega. Pensa que ele mudou por você? Ele é _Draco Malfoy_, Gina!

- Fale baixo! – murmurou entre dentes, preocupada que alguém na casa ouvisse.

- Tem medo do quê? Ou seria vergonha?

Não querendo perder o controle e começar uma discussão que acordaria o resto dos Weasley, Gina bateu a mão na mesa decidida e se levantou, preparando-se para sair da cozinha e dando às costas para Hermione.

- _Boa noite _Hermione.

- Por favor, pense melhor nisso. Malfoy não mudou e nunca vai.

- Ele não precisa mudar.

Podia até imaginar os olhos arregalados dela enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto. Trancou a porta atrás de si, sentando na cama em que não dormia há um mês, o cansaço e estresse do dia finalmente recaindo sob suas costas e deixando seus olhos pesados. Sabia que aquela discussão com Hermione seria apenas a primeira de várias, seu grande medo era não suportar e tomar uma atitude drástica fosse se afastar da família ou de Draco. Será que teria coragem de escolher Draco?

Em falar nele... Devia estar _muito _irritado, se já não tivesse desistido de esperar. Só poderia vê-lo para explicar o que aconteceu na noite seguinte (se Hermione não resolvesse atrapalhá-la outra vez). Não tinha como mandar uma coruja porque Píchi e Hermes não eram dela e seus donos sentiram falta das aves... Usar alguma do Ministério seria pior ainda.

Bufou, irritada, caiu na cama e olhou para o teto, mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-a no travesseiro. Foi idiota ficar nervosa e sair daquele jeito da cozinha, o melhor teria sido negar tudo e convencer Hermione que seu palpite sobre Draco estava errado, mas agora era tarde demais... Não conseguiu agüentar. Só podia esperar que mantivesse a boca fechada e não contasse para Rony na esperança que endireitasse a irmã.

Se pensava que a perseguição dos irmãos durante Hogwarts já era ruim sabia que seria provada errada no minuto em que descobrissem tudo. O único namoro a salvo da constante vigilância deles fora o de Harry, claro... Parecia que os poderes do universo insistiam que o único caminho verdadeiro e correto era ficar com Harry. Mas Gina não queria! Podia ser difícil e doloroso, mas não desistira de Draco tão facilmente. Que Hermione e o resto do mundo a chamassem de cega e louca! Não importava. Pelo menos era o que esperava. Tudo seria muito mais complicado quando fosse forçada a vivenciar a situação de verdade ao invés de apenas imaginar como seria. Não tinha certeza do que faria.

Chuva começou a cair do lado de fora, cada gota ressoando pelos canos de água e telhas... O vampiro agonizante no sótão não ajudava batendo nas paredes e derrubando caixas, só não acordando o restante dos habitantes d'A Toca pois já estavam em seu terceiro sono. Com sorte, Hermione estaria tendo o mesmo problema para dormir que Gina, um pequeno castigo por segurá-la tanto tempo naquela reunião idiota.

Claro que se importava com o casamento do irmão, estava muito feliz pelos dois e torcia que tudo desse certo, mas era impossível esquecer a sensação (comprovada horas atrás com aquela conversa na cozinha) que Hermione só insistia em marcar as reuniões dos preparativos do casamento durante a semana e no fim da tarde para segurar Gina de ver Draco. Portanto, sentia-se no momento traída e furiosa com a amiga.

Por que tinha que se meter tanto na vida dos outros? Sempre achando que era "pelo bem" da pessoa quando na verdade era apenas para mostrar que estava certa o tempo todo. Gina podia enumerar dezenas de exemplos. Quantas vezes não brigou com Rony e atormentou Harry por que achava que estavam fazendo algo de errado? Havia casos em que ela _estava _certa em intervir, mas não era como se _sempre _estivesse... E se meter na vida de Gina definitivamente não era certo.

E ainda por cima usar o fato de pedir para Gina ser madrinha dela só para encurralá-la em uma armadilha? Estava agindo pior que sua mãe!

Assim que tivesse a oportunidade tomaria uma atitude, forçaria Hermione a entender ou a deixá-la em paz de uma vez por todas. Se eram realmente amigas, devia ser capaz de compreender suas escolhas ou, no mínimo, respeitá-las.

Virou de bruços na cama, colocando as mãos debaixo do travesseiro para deixá-lo mais alto, e encostou o queixo, agora encarando a parede bege com um pôster antigo d'As Esquisitonas. Dormir naquele quarto começava a ficar cada vez mais estranho, parecia que tudo nele permanecia parado no tempo enquanto ela mudava. E ao invés daquela constância fazê-la se sentir segura e confortável, na realidade incomodava.

Trocou de lado, revirando mais uma vez, tentando buscar uma posição melhor na cama. E finalmente sentiu seus olhos devagar se fecharem.

Seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono foi se Draco conseguira dormir mesmo sem ela ao seu lado.

* * *

A resposta era um grande e explosivo _não_.

Desde o fim da tarde até uma da madrugada o que Draco fez foi esperar esperar e esperar mais um pouco. Cada segundo que passava ansiedade se transformava em ódio e revolta. Não podia acreditar que ela simplesmente não dera o ar da graça! Sem falar nos outros dias quando mal conseguiram passar duas horas juntos. Falava que era culpa da Granger, mas Draco começava a duvidar que fosse verdade.

Por que o estava torturando tanto? Era de propósito? Divertia-se com a agonia dele?

Bateu o punho na mesa do escritório, paciência perdida há horas atrás. Se continuasse assim nada daquilo daria certo. Parecia que não estava fazendo um mínimo esforço para continuar com ele. Primeiro o emprego e agora aquilo!

Odiava-se por ter deixado escapar o quanto se importava com ela naquele cubículo do Ministério... Era cedo demais! Fez papel de completo idiota porque estava bem claro que Ginevra não pensava da mesma forma. As prioridades dela eram outras, ao que parecia.

Também odiava o fato de não estar no controle da situação, dependente dos caprichos dela... Gostaria de ir até aquele lugar infernal cheio de Weasley e arrancá-la de lá imediatamente. Obrigá-la a ficar quieta dentro da mansão e não sair mais.

Fitou o relógio de pulso e, para sua enorme indignação o ponteiro indicava "Dormindo". Como ousava dormir sem ele? Enquanto passava torturantes horas sozinho? A audácia! A falta de consideração!

Retirou violentamente a pena mais próxima do tinteiro e pegou da primeira gaveta um pedaço de pergaminho qualquer. Furiosamente escreveu uma pequena mensagem em uma letra descuidada e nada parecida com a caligrafia firme que costumava ter.

"_Não se incomode mais de vir até a mansão. O sacrifício não será mais necessário. Não quero mais vê-la na minha frente. Acabou."_

Dobrou o papel e enfiou sem cuidado dentro de um envelope qualquer, selando com tanta força a carta que quase queimou os dedos na hora de derreter a cera com uma vela. Enfiou no bolso das vestes, levantou da cadeira, que quase caiu para trás com a violência do movimento, e saiu do escritório seguindo até a porta da frente da mansão.

Era Draco Malfoy! Não dependeria de mulher nenhuma... Não seria tratado como lixo e ficaria quieto! Ginevra estava brincando com fogo e queria queimá-la! Ou estava com ele completamente ou aquilo não continuaria. Jamais faria papel de bobo novamente... E ela aprenderia a respeitá-lo.

Sem realmente pensar no que fazia, cegado pela raiva, saiu para o jardim e ignorou completamente a tempestade que caía. Andou às escuras, o céu iluminado apenas pelo eventual raio entre as nuvens negras, até chegar ao corujal. Há alguns passos de entrar e prender o envelope nas garras de Pegasus II, algo o forçou a parar de repente.

Estava molhado até os ossos, cabelo caindo sob os olhos, tremendo de frio sem perceber, os sapatos caros sujos de lama... E Draco só conseguia pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Mandar aquela carta significava... O fim. Fim das noites em que a tinha nos braços, aulas de piano improvisadas, palavras de conforto sussurradas em seu ouvido na madrugada, provocações que terminavam em beijos... Nada mais de troca de insultos, desafios... Seria o fim da presença dela em sua vida.

Seria a volta das noites em claro e dos dias solitários. Lembranças amargas em cada quarto da mansão... Saudades infinitas por tudo que tinha perdido inclusive ela. Em questão de segundos estava paralisado de medo, incapaz de seguir adiante com o que sua raiva o tinha levado a quase fazer.

Mas que não podia... Não faria.

Pegou o envelope, que imediatamente quase se desfez com as gotas de chuva violentas, e depois de fitá-lo por um instante amassou o papel com força e o jogou no chão, observando enquanto era levado pelo vento forte que impelia a tempestade a continuar a cair.

Na noite seguinte Gina apareceria na mansão e daria explicações para a ausência. Caso não fossem convincentes Draco pensaria em um modo de fazê-la se arrepender. Teria paciência e esperaria mais um dia. Mas enquanto isso teria que arranjar algo para se ocupar.

Imediatamente após sua decisão o fato que estava ensopado foi finalmente foi registrado. Espirrou escandalosamente e, mais irritado ainda do que já estava, voltou para dentro da mansão, recusando-se a correr (se o fizesse estaria admitindo que ficar debaixo da chuva não havia sido intencional).

Não estava com ânimo de acender a lareira ou tomar uma xícara de chá quente então colocou a mão no bolso para pegar sua varinha e... Não a achou. Bufando lembrou que deixara em seu escritório. Incrível como magia perdia seu charme quando se estava tendo um ataque de paranóia e raiva depois de um dia ruim sem a namorada.

Antes de seguir seu caminho para recuperar a varinha retirou a capa verde que usava, jogando-a longe. Lógico que a roupa não caiu no chão, pois Groger imediatamente apareceu embaixo e evitou sua queda, como Draco esperava que fizesse.

Sentiu a corrente gelada, vinda das janelas abertas, em suas costas conforme andava pelos corredores. Espirrou outra vez. Ainda muito irritado pegou bruscamente sua varinha em cima da mesa do escritório e se apressou para o quarto, só queria deitar e relaxar... Seu corpo começava a ficar dolorido com toda aquela tensão e mau-humor. Mesmo que não conseguisse dormir, era melhor do que ficar sentado ou de pé.

Desabotoou a camisa, atirando-a ao chão para novamente ser salva por Groger. Tirou os sapatos sujos (notando a lama pela primeira vez e ficando horrorizado com a noção que tinha andando pela casa toda com aquilo nos pés, espalhando imundice) e as meias molhadas. Com sua varinha enxugou os cabelos precariamente que ficaram insuportavelmente arrepiados e bagunçados, mas teria que arrumá-los na manhã seguinte.

Cansado demais para tirar a calça também, simplesmente se jogou contra a cama, fechando a janela do quarto com um balanço da varinha e fechando os olhos por duas míseras horas.

* * *

Passou a manhã toda batendo a caneta contra a cabeça do cachorrinho de plástico e não fez absolutamente nada de útil. Tinha na frente uma pilha de relatórios para checar e outra pilha para fazer cópias, mas as duas só aumentavam ao invés de diminuir.

Naquele dia, mais que qualquer outro, não estava conseguindo se concentrar. O único pensamento capaz de ocupar sua mente era a dúvida se devia ou não dar uma "escapadinha" na hora do almoço para visitar Draco e explicar o que tinha acontecido. Sem a opção de corujas ou outro meio de contato... Só sobrou enfrentar a fera de frente.

Esperava que não estivesse irritado a ponto de fechar a porta na cara dela ou que sentisse saudades o bastante para ouvi-la sem interromper ou brigar.

- Gina... Você já terminou de revisar o relatório sobre o roubo de ovos de dragão? – chamou Quim, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Estou terminando – mentiu, sorrindo. – Depois do almoço já entrego.

- Em falar nisso... Estamos querendo almoçar todos juntos n'O Caldeirão hoje. Incentivar a integração entre os funcionários. Seria bom que fosse também.

Gina se segurou para não revirar os olhos... Nem mil almoços poderiam melhorar o clima de fofocas e indiretas que se instalou em todos os departamentos do Ministério, todo mundo sabia que escritórios funcionavam assim e nunca mudariam. Era simplesmente como a humanidade funcionava, trouxa ou mágica.

- Talvez eu não vá almoçar, Quim. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo e terminar essa pilha que só aumentou – riu, indicando a quantidade gigantesca de trabalho que ainda precisava fazer.

- Queria que mais funcionários fossem assim – riu Quim. – Bem, é sua decisão.

- Vou pensar.

Seu chefe voltou para sua sala sem ter idéia que nenhuma das opções seria a escolhida. Não almoçaria n'O Caldeirão Furado e estava longe de se dedicar às pilhas de folhas a serem revisadas e copiadas. Uma manhã toda debatendo se deveria ou não ir a mansão Malfoy não foi suficiente para se convencer a esperar até a noite. No fundo sabia que tinha tomado a decisão antes mesmo de considerá-la.

Sair correndo atrás de Draco não era um bom exemplo para o movimento feminista e... Não era o costume dela, mas justificou para si mesma que só faria aquilo uma única vez e não se repetiria. Draco também precisava aprender a se controlar e confiar nela, assim como ela teve que fazer o mesmo a duras penas. Já bastava o quanto os pais dele o haviam mimado, afinal de contas.

Foi uma longa espera até que finalmente o horário de almoço chegou, esvaziando lentamente o departamento até que Gina foi a única pessoa a se encontrar lá. Deixou alguns papéis espalhados em sua mesa para parecer que esteve trabalhando todo aquele tempo e que, caso chegasse alguém antes dela, só tinha ido ao banheiro. Um banheiro que ficava há quilômetros de lá.

Tinha trinta minutos para ir até Draco, explicar, não se distrair com nada ou deixá-lo convencer a ficar e voltar para o trabalho sem maiores problemas. Sabia que não seria uma tarefa simples, Draco podia ser extremamente persuasivo quando queria ou então tão incrivelmente rabugento que demoraria anos para convencê-lo que não o estava abandonando para sempre. Tudo aquilo, claro, se não estivesse e continuasse irritado com ela. Se fosse o caso o problema seria outro...

Aparatou até o portão da mansão, testemunha silenciosa de tantas versões diferente de interações entre Draco e Gina, e esperou até que se abrisse sozinho ou Groger aparecesse. Mal o feitiço de transporte a tinha deixado lá e o elfo-doméstico surgiu quase afobado na frente dela.

- Senhorita... O Sr. Malfoy...

- O que foi Groger? Que aconteceu? – perguntou rapidamente, preocupada com o tom nervoso do elfo.

- Siga-me, rápido! Não temos tempo...

O portão se escancarou e os dois correram pelo jardim, mil pensamentos horríveis passando por sua cabeça... Será que Bellatrix voltara? Teria Draco sido levado para a Azkaban de novo? Ou talvez seus irmãos tivessem descoberto tudo e agora o estavam atacando! Hermione contara para Rony! Draco já devia ter levado uma surra! Não era capaz de nem começar a machucar um dos Weasley... E, Merlin, e se fosse Harry? Draco estaria sem um braço àquela altura!

Groger não fez nada para diminuir sua preocupação, apenas a obrigando a correr ainda mais rápido até subirem pelas escadas do hall de entrada e chegarem a porta do quarto de Draco. Pararam bruscamente e quase que Gina caía sob o elfo corcunda. Sons estranhos vinham do quarto, como os gemidos de um animal ferido. Ou do vampiro de sótão d'A Toca.

Sem mais nem menos, Groger abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse.

O quarto estava um breu, todas as cortinas fechadas e nenhuma fonte de luz acesa. O ar estava pesado e abafado... Teve que forçar a vista para distinguir uma forma debaixo das cobertas. Aproximou devagar da cama, confusa.

- Draco?

Será que estava deprimido pela falta dela a ponto de chorar debaixo das cobertas a noite toda?

Um gemido longo e dolorido veio da cama. Abaixou-se perto da beirada relutantemente, as imagens ruins dele levando azarações dos irmãos ainda bem próximas. Teria que ser algo muito sério para deixá-lo assim...

- Draco... Está bem? O que houve?

- Eu vou morrer – gemeu.

- Morrer? Do que...

- Estou morrendo... É o fim do sangue Malfoy.

Outro gemido. Gina tentou retirar os lençóis que o cobriam, mas ele estava segurando neles com força e a impediu.

- Chegou o dia... É o fim. Você vai no meu enterro?

- Não fale assim! O que está acontecendo?

- Porque... Não tem ninguém que vá. Só a Pansy... Não deixe a Pansy me colocar num caixão rosa...

Gina estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada e, principalmente, confusa. Virou para Groger na esperança que o criado pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele já tinha sumido. Começava a duvidar da lealdade do elfo... Enquanto isso Draco continuava resmungar coisas sem nexo.

- E então eles dirão... "Finalmente estamos livres desse idiota!". Alguns vão falar "Morreu jovem"... Mas acho que a maioria vai cuspir na tumba. Bastardos hipócritas. Todos eles.

- Pare de falar besteiras e me diga o que tem!

- Já falei! Estou morrendo! Me deixe morrer em paz, mulher! – mas então gemeu quase gritando e mudou de tom. – Não... Não vai embora! Não quero morrer sozinho.

Cheia daquilo, resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica. Pegou sua varinha e com um balançou arrancou os lençóis da cama, os jogando longe. Draco imediatamente resmungou e tentou pegá-las de volta sem se levantar, tateando a sua volta de olhos fechados.

- Um moribundo não pode morrer direito agora?

- Você não vai morrer!

Subiu na cama e se aproximou dele, colocando sua mão na testa dele. Estava febril.

- O que você está sentido? – tentou outra vez.

- Meu corpo dói, minha cabeça está explodindo, meu nariz está entupido, a boca seca e... – soltou um forte espirro na direção dela. – Estou morrendo.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas, segurando o riso. Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquele drama todo só por causa de algo assim!

- Draco... Você está... Só está resfriado!

- Não... É uma maldição de milênios... Doença egípcia antiga! Meus dias estão contados!

- É só um resfriado trouxa comum! – protestou, rindo.

- Diz isso porque não sabe a dor terrível que estou passando... O sofrimento!

Soltou outra risada, ficou preocupada à toa!

- Pare de rir da minha desgraçada.

- Você só precisa de uma poção e pronto... Vai melhorar em algumas horas. Deixe de ser bobo!

Desceu da cama e pretendia ir até a cozinha fazer o remédio quando a mão de Draco a segurou pelo braço.

- Isso... Me abandone de novo. Vá em frente.

- Não estou te abandonando coisa nenhuma, já volto com a poção.

Mesmo assim ele continuou a segurá-la com força, estava de olhos abertos e tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, diferente da de incômodo anterior.

- Por que não veio ontem?

- Hermione armou uma armadilha praticamente. A reunião só terminou a meia-noite. Ela sabe.

- Sabe do quê? Que é uma chata insuportável?

- Sobre nós.

Draco soltou seu braço e sentou na cama, estava suando, seu cabelo desarrumado e pele mais pálida que o normal.

- Então você decidiu que não é era uma boa idéia vir aqui.

- E você não concorda? Naquele ponto da noite se eu saísse...

- Acha que ela vai contar para o resto.

Não era uma pergunta. Gina sentou na cama outra vez, sentindo que Draco não estava mais falando sobre a mesma coisa que ela.

- Talvez... Eu realmente não sei.

- E se ela contar... Vai escolher... Eles.

Gina abaixou o rosto, não querendo olhá-lo nos olhos. Não sabia o que faria caso Hermione revelasse para o resto da família... Precisava de mais tempo para pensar.

- Você tem que tomar a poção – anunciou, engolindo seco. – Vou fazê-la.

- Groger vai cuidar disso. Pode ir embora. Vai.

Draco estava apenas bancando o orgulhoso teimoso de sempre. Fingindo indiferença e escondendo a mágoa. Sabia que na verdade estava arrasado com a falta de uma correção decisiva da afirmação dele.

- Não vou. Quero cuidar de você.

- Estou ótimo... Vá passear.

- Cinco minutos atrás estava fazendo planos para o próprio enterro e agora está ótimo?

- É só um resfriado idiota.

Nenhum deles falava do resfriado em realidade e quanto mais Gina insistia mais Draco recuava. Estava agindo daquela forma porque ela não negou o que ele havia dito sobre sua família. Esperava demais dela... Queria demais. Será que não sabia o quanto era difícil ser colocada na posição de mentir e enganar a família?

- Draco... Hermione não vai contar para ninguém.

- E se contar?

Não podia falar o que queria ouvir naquele momento. Talvez depois, mas...

Ignorando o estado deplorável de Draco, aproximou-se devagar e o beijou. Não foi o beijo mais romântico e apaixonado da face da Terra, na verdade a boca dele estava seca e tinha gosto de quem dormiu com ela aberta a noite toda...

Mas a intenção era o que valia. Tinha que dar alguma esperança para ele afinal.

No meio do caminho, Draco parou imediatamente, inclinou a cabeça para trás e depois para frente, espirrando bem na cara dela.

- Melhor preparar aquela poção – riu Gina, limpando o rosto com um certo nojo.

* * *

O local estava em total silêncio... Os que não dormiam eram incapazes de fazer qualquer som do mesmo modo. O sol iluminava as camas de lençóis brancos limpos e havia um ar calmo e pacífico mesmo com aqueles habitantes tristes descansando lá.

Enfermeira Robes olhou mais uma vez a ficha de um dos pacientes mais antigos, checando se tinha tomado todas as poções que precisava. A mulher tinha muita pena de todos que estavam lá... Pessoas perdidas, incapazes de reconhecer seus parentes e amigos ou mesmo até se mexer e alguns eram tão jovens...

Realmente era uma pena.

A maioria nunca mais sairia do hospital e grande parte sequer recebia visitas dos parentes, que não agüentavam a dor de ver uma pessoa querida naquele estado. Ela podia muito bem entendê-los, ver aquela situação se prolongar dolorosamente por anos já era difícil sem ter conhecido os pacientes antes.

Passou para a outra cama onde a paciente pálida chamada Narcissa continuava estática, olhando o nada. Cobriu melhor a mulher sem expressão, não querendo que tomasse uma friagem. Entre todos os que estavam naquele quarto, a Sra. Malfoy definitivamente era a mais assustadora. Parecia eternamente presa em um momento de espanto.

O filho vinha visitá-la toda semana e estava pagando os melhores medi-bruxos e especialistas em danos causados por feitiços. Há um bom tempo passava por um tratamento considerado novo e... Um pouco perigoso. Tentavam estimular reações dela com feitiços e poções complicados. Algumas enfermeiras de outros plantões juravam de pés juntos que estava funcionando e que haviam visto a paciente piscar os olhos e mexer os dedos. Mas era difícil acreditar e ninguém queria criar falsas esperanças para o filho, que não parecia do tipo que gostava de não conseguir o que quer.

Robes lembrava da família Malfoy e não eram boas memórias, então preferia não se envolver com aquela história.

Estava virando para ir até a cama vizinha de Narcissa quando sentiu algo gelado segurar seu pulso com rapidez assustadora. Voltou a encarar a mulher e as unhas dela fincaram em sua pele quando tentou se soltar.

- Onde está... Onde está Lúcio!

Os olhos azuis cristais dela estavam arregalados tanto quanto os da própria enfermeira, assustadíssima com tudo aquilo. Imediatamente com sua mão livre pegou a varinha do bolso do avental e chamou por ajuda.

- Me diga! Onde está Lúcio!

As unhas cumpridas dela estavam tão enterradas na pele da enfermeira que começavam a cortá-la.

- Sra. Malfoy me largue!

Tão rápido quanto antes, Narcissa soltou o braço dela e pareceu ficar mais calma. Virou o rosto para os dois lados, tentando identificar o local onde estava. Quando voltou a encarar a enfermeira, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Mortos... Lúcio... Draco...

Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou descontroladamente. Robes só conseguiu coragem para pôr sua mão no ombro dela graças aos seus anos de experiência naquele hospital. A pobre mulher estava em estado de choque.

- Sra. Malfoy, tudo vai ficar bem agora... Seu filho vai buscá-la. Tudo vai dar certo.

Narcissa imediatamente levantou o rosto e pegou a mulher pelo avental, puxando-a para o mesmo nível que ela.

- Draco? Draco está vivo!

Um grupo de medi-bruxos afobados entrou correndo no quarto e a enfermeira não pôde mais falar com a Sra. Malfoy, que rapidamente vou levada para outro lugar onde exames seriam feitos para determinar o real estado de sua saúde.

Alguém, porém, teria que juntar coragem para avisar o filho dela. Cedo ou tarde.

* * *

**N/A: Hmmm... É... Sorry pela nota fraca hahaha, mas aulas começaram e tchau tchau inspiração so... É... Espero que gostem desse cap e da fic em geral. (E que Draco doente tenha sido fofo/engraçado huahua). **  



	3. O primeiro e último dia

**Capítulo 3 – O primeiro e último dia**

**

* * *

**

Os dois estavam acordados e ao mesmo tempo fingindo que não. Gina havia aberto os olhos há algumas horas mas Draco acabara de o fazer. Era a primeira vez que passavam a noite inteira juntos e nenhum deles queria levantar para voltar ao mesmo sistema de antes.

Gina preparara a poção e, depois da insistência de Draco, acabou não voltando ao trabalho para esperar até que o remédio fizesse efeito o "suficiente". A tarde passou... Por fim anoiteceu e nada de ela voltar para casa. Draco já estava bem melhor mas ainda dizia que estava prestes a morrer e, graças àquela chantagem emocional barata, que Gina não fez realmente esforço para combater, já eram oito da manhã do dia seguinte e os dois continuavam na cama.

Foi tempo o bastante para Gina pensar em muitas coisas, inclusive o que deveria fazer com a situação de Hermione. Assim que saísse da mansão a procuraria e a faria entender o que sentia por Draco e ele por ela, não desistiria até que obtivesse uma promessa de Hermione que não contaria sobre os dois, ganhando assim mais tempo para pensar no que fazer quando todos realmente descobrirem.

Os pensamentos dela não pararam em Hermione. Começou a questionar certas coisas e percebeu que havia muito que não sabia sobre Draco... Principalmente em relação à família dele. Tentou imaginar como seria se os papéis estivessem invertidos e _ele, _não ela, fosse obrigado a lidar com os pais. Tal cenário a levou apenas a uma conclusão, um pouco amarga, mas certa: se fosse o caso com certeza não estariam juntos, em primeiro lugar.

Havia tantos assuntos sobre os quais nunca falaram e, com certa preocupação, notou que a razão daquilo era justamente porque Gina em todo aquele tempo não tinha nem considerado como tópico de conversa. Na verdade... Os dois conversavam muito pouco.

- Está acordado?

- Hmm... Não.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Talvez.

- Não vou embora tão cedo.

- Então estou me sentindo melhor.

Cada um estava em seu lado da cama, Gina olhando para o teto e Draco com o braço no rosto, tentando tampar a luminosidade de chegar ao seus olhos. Ainda estavam com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e aquilo começava a incomodar, mas Gina queria conversar um pouco antes de oficialmente se levantar.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Você acabou de fazer uma já. Boa noite.

Draco bocejou, virando para o lado com a intenção de voltar a dormir e escapar de qualquer que fosse o assunto, mas Gina não desistiria tão fácil.

- Hoje é sábado, sabe. Em teoria eu deveria estar me vestindo para o primeiro, de muitos, ensaios do casamento. É às dez.

- E eu com isso? – reclamou, puxando as cobertas mais ainda para seu lado.

- Se é assim... Então tudo bem. Vou para lá ao invés de passar o dia com você, como estava pensando em fazer.

- Passar o dia todo? Que aconteceu com aquela história de descrição... Não nos vermos nos finais de semana e blá, blá, blá? – virou para o lado dela, agora bem acordado.

- Já saí no meio do trabalho ontem... Por que não estender a loucura a outro dia? – sorriu.

- Fale a verdade... Você não quer enfrentar a amiguinha chata – provocou. – Está com medo da Granger te encurralar outra vez.

- Talvez... Mas faz diferença a minha razão?

Era parte verdade... Não estava particularmente ansiosa para conversar com Hermione sobre Draco de novo, por mais necessário que achasse que fosse. O que eram mais algumas horas, não é mesmo? A noiva do irmão provavelmente no momento estava ocupada demais pensando no casamento para se preocupar com Gina.

A outra parte da verdade era que queria, pelo menos uma vez que fosse, passar o dia com Draco, conversando e não ocupada com outras _atividades_. Aquela era a primeira vez que se sentia capaz de arriscar um pequeno deslize... Por alguma razão muito forte não queria perder a oportunidade.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Sabe qual a primeira coisa que quero fazer?

- Massagear meus pés?

- Claro, e logo depois vou polir seus sapatos – revirou os olhos.

- Melhor começar depressa, tenho muitos sapatos.

- Estava com vontade de jogar um pouco de Quadribol... Que acha?

- Que tal se ficarmos aqui mesmo? – reclamou Draco, preguiçoso como sempre. – A massagem nos pés é melhor.

Outra vez revirou os olhos, e então teve uma idéia. Não havia melhor maneira de convencê-lo a fazer o que ela queria do que o provocando.

- Aposto que faz tempo desde que você pega o Pomo... Isso se algum dia já conseguiu.

Draco a encarou, ofendido, sentando na cama.

- Consigo pegar o Pomo com uma das mãos nas costas... Weasley.

- Acho que _nem _com as duas extras você pega, Malfoy.

- Quer apostar?

- Já está apostado. Três partidas, quem capturar mais ganha...

- Ganha o quê?

- Você recupera seu orgulho... E eu rio da sua cara.

- Vamos colocar um pouco mais de emoção... Se _eu _ganhar você tem que passar a noite toda aqui de novo... _O final de semana _inteiro aqui.

Era tentador deixá-lo pensar que poderia ser possível... Mas seria errado.

- Não posso.

- Com medo de perder Weasley?

Poderia argumentar mais, listar todas as razões de não ser possível... Mas o sorriso de provocação de Draco e a forma leve com que a aposta havia sido feita quebrou a barreira de seriedade e tornou irresistível deixar o jogo continuar por mais um pouco.

- Está bem... Se você insiste em ser derrotado por mim – sorriu, confiante. Não tinha jeito de Draco ganhar dela, de qualquer forma.

- Mas antes... – estalou os dedos e Groger apareceu na porta flutuando duas bandejas. – Café da amanhã.

* * *

Harry fitava a cozinha d'A Toca com uma seriedade que se recusava a desaparecer há algum tempo. Porém daquela vez a testa franzida e a expressão pesada tinha uma justificativa muito boa. Gina tinha desaparecido.

A tensão era papável. A senhora Weasley acordara sem encontrar a filha na casa, sendo que não tinha voltado do trabalho no dia anterior... Sua cama estava arrumada e sem sinais de ter sido usada. Depois a manhã passou e Gina também não apareceu para o ensaio do casamento de Rony e Hermione... Duas horas depois a cabeça de Quim apareceu na lareira e comentou que ela havia saído mais cedo do trabalho sem avisar.

Boa parte da família tinha se reunido para o ensaio, inclusive Harry, e a notícia preocupou a todos. O Sr. Weasley dizia que ainda era cedo para tirarem conclusões precipitadas, provavelmente nada de grave havia acontecido... Infelizmente o que disse não serviu de consolo para a Sra. Weasley, que estava quase chorando de aflição.

Não seria algo tão preocupante caso ultimamente Gina não estivesse agindo estranhamente desde que a Ordem havia sido inocentada. Harry, mais que qualquer um, havia sentido as mudanças. Evitou ficar perto dela desde o rompimento mas uma vez ou outra se informava do que ela fazia... E não estava contente.

Porém... Gina não era a única que estava estranha. Hermione, assim que Quim apareceu, estava com uma cara de quem tinha feito algo de errado mas não queria contar. Harry reconhecia bem a atitude cautelosa que o resto interpretava como preocupação com o ensaio atrasado. Devagar, atravessou a cozinha e sentou ao lado dela, na cadeira desocupada por Rony, que havia saído com os gêmeos para procurar Gina no Beco Diagonal.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – disse em voz baixa para que somente ela ouvisse.

- Aconteceu? Nada... Nada mesmo.

- É por isso que você está mordendo o lábio e evitando olhar para a Sra. Weasley?

- Ora Harry... Não seja ridículo, não estou fazendo nada disso.

- Eu sou um Inominável agora... E não foi por acaso que fui aceito.

- Está certo – murmurou, um pouco irritada. – Acho que fiz uma besteira.

- E tem a ver com Gina?

- Não posso falar... Se fizer isso capaz de aumentar mais ainda o erro.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Hermione? – perguntou, sério. Não desistiria de saber do que se tratava... Principalmente se envolvia Gina.

- Não pergunte, por favor.

- Acho que já perguntei... Se alguma coisa grave aconteceu...

- Nada disso... Pelo menos não o que você está pensando. Só espero que ela não tenha feito uma bobagem – respirou fundo. – Não deveria ter falado com ela.

- Pelo menos podia aliviar a preocupação de todos e contar o que aconteceu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Acho que contar só vai _aumentar _a preocupação.

* * *

Mergulhou rapidamente, cortando o céu com sua vassoura veloz e um sorriso de triunfo no rosto... Os cabelos compridos levados para trás pelo vento rápido. O Pomo estava muito perto, brilhando contra a luz do sol, era apenas questão de segundos até o capturasse bem debaixo do nariz de Draco.

Levantou o braço direito, a mão aberta pronta para receber o objeto dourado quase selando sua vitória... Draco podia ter evitado que ganhasse várias vezes mas daquela vez não cairia em seus truques sonserinos. Parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos, a vassoura dele emparelhou com a sua. Estava sorrindo mas não tentava pegar o Pomo... Só empurrá-la para o lado e evitar que capturasse.

Olhou para ele com desgosto... Sua tática era atrapalhar o jogo do adversário ao invés de cuidar do próprio... Típico do time da Sonserina. Draco respondeu abrindo um sorrisinho irritante e lhe dando um empurrão forte, jogando seu corpo contra o dela. Como não queria bater a cabeça no chão, foi obrigada a levantar sua vassoura e voar para o alto, evitando a colisão que ele queria.

Parou no ar, acima dele. Imediatamente Draco voou em sua direção e deixou que o Pomo desaparecesse de vista. Sem o zunido do vento para abafar o som de suas vozes, resolveu conversar com ela e se vangloriar do feito.

- Com medo de um pouco de contato físico?

- Com medo de pegar o Pomo? É por isso que não consegue chegar perto dele?

- Para quê, se posso esperar _você _achá-lo pra mim? – riu.

- Você me deu a vassoura mais lenta, não foi?

Draco riu, voando para longe.

- Trapaceiro!

Não era à toa que conseguia alcançá-la pouco depois que fazia o mergulho na hora de capturar o Pomo. Em alguns aspectos Draco Malfoy seria sempre Draco Malfoy.

- Tudo bem... Dois podem fazer esse joguinho! – murmurou, sorrindo.

Por alguns minutos fingiu que procurava pelo Pomo, ignorando os olhares dele em sua direção. Permaneceu séria, sua melhor expressão de pôquer, e mergulhou subitamente como se estivesse a um instante de vencer. Mal fez aquilo e Draco já estava em seu encalço.

Continuou descendo em alta velocidade, sabendo que Draco não só tinha a vassoura mais veloz como também não estava prestando atenção no Pomo ou no quanto se aproximava do chão, apenas concentrado nos movimentos dela.

Quando o gramado estava praticamente tocando o cabo de sua vassoura Gina levantou com força, empinando para cima e voltando a subir. Logo que fez isso ouviu o estrondo da queda de Draco, que foi incapaz de controlar sua vassoura em tempo, Não quis nem saber, e voltou a procurar o Pomo. Sem ele para tirá-la do caminho, foi fácil... Em poucos minutos a bolhinha dourada estava em suas mãos, as asas debatendo em desespero. Para comemorar, desceu ao lado de Draco, que estava de braços cruzados todo sujo de grama e terra. Mas para quem o tinha visto no Egito e depois em Azkaban aquilo não era chocante.

- Se divertindo? – resmungou Draco, indicando o cabelo loiro prateado cheio de terra.

- Muito – riu, aproximando-se dele e colocando o Pomo em sua mão. – Isso é o que acontece quando você tenta trapacear jogando contra uma Weasley. Um a zero.

- Não por muito tempo – abriu a mão e deixou que o Pomo voasse outra vez e começasse uma nova partida.

Imediatamente Draco montou na vassoura e seguiu na direção de onde o objeto voou, Gina repetiu o movimento com igual rapidez. Em questão de segundos estavam lado ao lado, ambos procurando pelo brilho familiar. Era decisivo para Draco que ganhasse daquela vez, tinha a idéia de que se conseguisse que ela ficasse o final de semana todo então era capaz de vencer a influência dos Weasley.

De súbito o Pomo parou seu incessante vôo pelo jardim e Gina fixou o olhar nele, aumentando a velocidade de sua vassoura o máximo que podia... Apenas virando rapidamente para descobrir qual seria a tática de Draco, mas ele já estava voando abaixo dela e quase a ultrapassando.

A alguns centímetros de pegar o Pomo, sua mão esticada a ponto de doer, Draco surgiu do nada voando um pouco mais baixo que ela e se aproximou o suficiente para seus ombros e joelhos se encostarem, mas ao invés de empurrá-la inclinou a vassoura para o lado de modo que pudesse beijá-la na boca.

Não foi mais que um segundo mas foi suficiente para pegá-la de surpresa e a fazer diminuir a velocidade instintivamente. Foi incapaz de perceber o movimento esguio dele que, enquanto a beijava, abaixou seu braço e esticou o próprio, capturando o Pomo com facilidade. Afastou-se com um sorriso maroto, divertindo-se com a falta de reação dela. Quando percebeu o que tinha se passado Gina queria lhe dar um belo de um soco! Inacreditável o que fazia para ganhar!

- Um a um, queridinha – riu. – Mais uma vitória e você é minha.

- Não conte com isso.

Pela última vez o Pomo foi solto e Gina não perdeu tempo, no segundo que o objeto voador saiu das mãos de Draco já estava em seu encalço, ganhando uma vantagem grande sob ele.

Apesar das provocações e truque baratos os dois estavam se divertindo, principalmente Draco, que não jogava Quadribol há muito tempo... Era ótimo simplesmente passar o tempo com algo inocente (bem, relativamente inocente), sem nenhuma preocupação... Portanto no momento que estava prestes a fechar a mão no Pomo houve um pequeno instante de hesitação. Era tentador deixar que escapasse e fosse pego por Draco ao invés... Tiraria dela a responsabilidade. Estaria nas mãos de outro se ela ficasse ou não o resto do final de semana na mansão, daquela forma culpa não a perseguiria.

Mas... Gina sabia que não faria tal coisa. Pegou o Pomo firmemente e desceu até o chão. Segundos depois Draco desceu de sua vassoura, estranhamente irritado.

- Espero que esteja feliz – resmungou.

- Não seja um mal perdedor, Draco – sorriu, achando que não passava de orgulho ferido. – Admita que eu sou uma jogadora superior e não vou encher você _muito_.

Em uma atitude muito mais violenta que o normal, Draco jogou a vassoura que segurava no chão, assustando-a, e deu-lhe às costas, andando de volta para a mansão. Gina teve que acelerar o passo para alcançá-lo e tentar entender qual o motivo do drama. Se fosse por causa de alguma besteira, como ter perdido para uma garota ou uma ex-jogadora da Grifinória, teria que agüentar as risadas delas por um bom tempo... Antes de chegarem até a porta da frente Gina conseguiu que parasse.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de perder mas isso já é ridículo. Estávamos nos divertindo! E, bem, nunca achei que falaria algo assim mas você _joga bem_. Roubos à parte.

Draco parou de andar e se virou para ela.

- Você também tem seus momentos – elogiou, apesar de ainda ter cara de mau humor. – Está com fome?

Confusa com a mudança, mas contente do mesmo jeito, decidiu deixar passar e aceitar a oferta de paz dele.

- Um pouco. Mas antes quero tomar um banho... E sugiro que você faça o mesmo – disse, indicando o estado deplorável que se encontravam.

Em outro momento ele teria encarado aquilo como um convite, porém, prova de que ainda estava irritado, entrou na mansão sem mais nenhum comentário. Gina acabou fazendo o mesmo, esperando a cada minuto que virasse e começassem a discutir.

* * *

Batia os dedos contra a mesa incessantemente, mal tocando na sopa de entrada para o almoço. Daquela vez, ainda que em lados opostos, não sentavam cada um em uma ponta da mesa, preferindo diminuir a distância, assim era impossível que ela não tivesse percebido sua irritação.

Gina estava vestindo uma camisa e calça antiga dele que não era exatamente de seu tamanho ou favorável à sua forma, após ter recusado usar um dos vários vestidos de sua mãe que ainda estavam no armário do quarto de seus pais. Ofereceu por educação apenas e ficou contente que ela não aceitou, de alguma forma não pareceu certo para nenhum deles.

O almoço acabara de começar mas já parecia que terminaria mal. Não conseguia deixar o humor irritado para trás, queria ter ganhado o jogo estúpido para tê-la pelo menos por mais um dia. E o mais irritante é que ela nem sequer parecia ter se importado em perder, ou seja, pouco se importava em ir embora no outro dia.

O que o levava ao segundo, e mais forte, motivo de sua irritação. Estava cansado do segredo, irritava-o além do normal agora, e começou a perceber que manter a situação daquele jeito era impossível. Pouco se importava se Granger abriria o bico ou não, admitia que era hilário pensar na cara de horror de cada um dos ruivos sardentos mas, fora isso, não lhe interessava nada. Sua única preocupação era com Gina... Ou melhor, com o jeito que ela lidava com a situação.

- Ok... Já deu – exclamou ela de repente. – Seu momento em silêncio de irritação terminou.

- O quê?

- Você está há dez minutos encarando uma tigela de sopa e batendo os dedos na mesa. Bem, conseguiu o que queria... Chamou minha atenção. Qual o problema?

- A sopa está _quente_. Estou esperando esfriar – replicou, impassível.

Gina o encarou, séria a principio, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso que tentava escapar.

- Você é estranho – riu.

- É estranho não querer queimar a língua?

- Não. Mas dar uma desculpa tão esfarrapada e esperar que eu acredite é. O engraçado é a forma como você faz, todo sério e pomposo. Você é um bom mentiroso mas... Eu também sou.

- Tenho sérias dúvidas sobre isso – sorriu, querendo irritá-la.

Sabia que ela era longe de ser inocente e sabia se virar muito bem, mas adorava provocá-la.

- Sabe como eu consegui entrar em Azkaban e fazer umas visitinhas? Mentindo. Contei a maior invenção do século para uma guarda de lá. E ela não só concordou em me deixar entrar na sua cela como vigiava, garantindo que ninguém descobrisse... Lealdade até o fim. E isso, Draco, dinheiro não compra.

- Você ficaria surpresa o quanto o dinheiro compra – comentou. – E que história magnífica foi essa que proporcionou nossas sessões particulares?

- É irônico agora... Mas meses atrás precisava ser um mentiroso muito bom para conseguir parecer convincente. Disse que éramos amantes.

Draco demorou três ou quatro segundos até entender o que ela queria dizer e se estivesse tomando a sopa teria cuspido tudo em surpresa.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. Eu... Você... Apaixonados em Hogwarts. Sofrendo com as durezas da guerra. Amor impossível e toda aquela ladainha.

- E... E _alguém _acreditou nisso? – perguntou, horrorizado.

- Vou fingir que seu choque é com as minhas habilidades de mentirosa e não total nojo em relação à mentira de fato.

- Nós dois... Em Hogwarts.

- Sim.

- Hogwarts. Você... Weasley, namoradinha do Potter, da Grifinória. Eu... Sonserino e...

- E todo o resto. Sim. Você ficaria surpreso o quanto as pessoas gostam de uma boa história dramática – provocou, usando a mesma expressão dele.

- Mas como?

- Eu não lembro dos detalhes da história que inventei... Mas foi no seu quarto ano... Durante o Baile de Inverno. Estava sozinha e solitária, vendo Harry com outra... Você tinha brigado com Pansy. Nos encontramos sem querer no jardim de rosas. E foi amor à primeira vista.

- Primeira vista? Nos conhecemos bem antes disso.

- Ah é? – sorriu, interessada em saber quando ele _achava_ que tinham se visto pela primeira vez. – Quando?

- Eu... _Notei_ sua existência no Dia dos Namorados do segundo ano – resmungou, não muito confortável em admitir que tinha prestado atenção nela.

- Ah é? – repetiu, rindo.

- Você mandou um cartão idiota para Potter. Com querubim e tudo que algo brega tem direito a ter.

Foi com satisfação que viu as bochechas dela ficarem um pouco rubras.

- Como soube que era eu?

- Quando ele recebeu... Estava olhando para o idiota, toda animadinha para ver a reação dele. Eu vi. Digamos que suas habilidades de espionagem não eram muito boas na época.

- Ou então você era tão obcecado com Harry que qualquer um que dava atenção para ele imediatamente era notado por você.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não dava, nem dou, a mínima para as tietes de Potty. Se fosse assim teria prestado mais atenção em você. A maior de todas da lista gigantesca.

- Eu parei de ser tiete dele há muito tempo.

- Evolução, afinal. Parabéns.

- Não quer dizer que ainda não o admire.

A conversa tinha ficado um pouco mais tensa mas felizmente não durou por muito tempo.

- De qualquer forma... Esse dia não conta. Eu não vi você... E não foi a primeira vez que me viu. Nos "conhecemos" no Floreios e Borrões, no dia que nossos pais brigaram... E seu pai...

Parou de falar de repente, parecendo lembrar de algo.

- Que tem meu pai? – tentou segurar o tom de acusação mas como sempre ainda era difícil se controlar.

- Nada. Eles brigaram. Não se lembra?

- Eu lembro da briga. Mas não de você.

- Mas eu lembro de você. Estava irritando Harry e eu o defendi...

- Típico.

- Na verdade... Nada de típico. Não falava muito com Harry ou na frente dele na época – riu.

- Mas queria.

Gina deus os ombros.

- Pensando bem... Meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi agitado – riu fracamente, claramente o "agitado" não havia sido algo bom.

- Estou vendo.

- Nada que se compara com o do Rony. Mas mesmo assim...

- Sempre achei estranho o fato que Potter e os amiguinhos _sempre _tinham um ano "agitado". Minha vida escolar, nos primeiros cinco anos pelo menos, foi completamente normal.

- Verdade? Quer dizer que o Basilico foi normal? Ou os dementadores? E o torneio Tribuxo?

- Nada disso me afetou. O torneio foi chato. Os dementadores não tinham nada a ver comigo... E o Basilico não me atacaria.

- Você sabia todo o tempo, não sabia? O que estava atacando os alunos. _Quem_ estava.

O momento tenso voltara... Draco imediatamente tentou conjurar memórias de seu segundo ano e o que lembrou não foi bom. As memórias mais notáveis não era lá muito simpáticas. Tinha gritado com todos os pulmões que Granger "seria próxima" ou algo parecido... E, para piorar, a garota "levada" para a Câmara Secreta havia sido Gina. Com certeza estava pensando que ele sabia muito mais do que um aluno comum na época. O que era apenas um pouco da verdade.

- Eu sabia da história da Câmera. Meu pai me contou. Mas, na ocasião, ele não me disse quem abriu, se é isso que quer dizer. Só fui descobrir quem era...

- Eu abri.

Piscou duas vezes... Três vezes. _Dessa _ele não sabia.

- Esqueceram de mencionar isso na época.

- Ainda bem, não? – sorriu fracamente. – Belo modo de começar uma vida social na escola. Matando todos com uma cobra gigante.

- Mas quem fez isso foi o _herdeiro _de Salazar. _Voldemort_.

- Através de mim. Um pedaço da alma de Voldemort estava em um diário que... _Encontrei_ e, através do diário, ele conseguiu me controlar – notando a reação de Draco continuou sorrindo. – Não me olhe como se eu fosse uma criatura das trevas. Foi o fim da minha carreira maligna, não tinha seguro saúde.

- Eu... Nunca soube.

- Seu pai não contou.

- Ele não me contava muitas coisas – disse, uma pitada de amargura inevitavelmente presente.

- Que bom.

Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida a idéia de que seu pai tinha segredos que Draco nunca saberia havia sido tratada como algo positivo. No começo, achava que o pai contava tudo ou nunca questionava o quanto lhe era dito por pura confiança cega... Depois, principalmente depois que foi preso e Draco deixado sozinho, o que antes era apenas uma curiosidade de saber mais pouco a pouco aumentou para a frustração que carregava até aquele dia. Sempre quis se provar merecedor dos segredos de seu pai... Só agora havia lhe sido oferecido a possibilidade que talvez... _Não_ saber era melhor.

Somente Gina, alguém tão fora da realidade Malfoy, podia lhe dar a oportunidade de transformar algo antes visto como negativo em justamente o contrário.

- A sua sopa já deve ter esfriado agora – sorriu depois de um certo silêncio desconfortável.

No momento estava pouco se lixando com a sopa. Por mais incrível que fosse aquela conversa foi o incentivo que faltava para falar do que realmente o estava incomodando. Pensou muito durante a noite. Passou metade do tempo assoando o nariz e a outra foi gasta considerando tudo que tinha acontecido com eles... Um beijo dela não foi suficiente para ser convencido que tudo ficaria bem. Queria mais. E finalmente percebeu que uma promessa de Gina não bastava.

- O que você pretende fazer com a Granger? – disse subitamente, querendo entrar no assunto logo de cara e evitar que Gina desviasse as perguntas.

Ela soltou um curto suspiro e parou de tomar a sopa, claramente continuava preferindo esquecer a história toda e esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo... Ingenuidade pura se achava que Draco ignoraria o problema.

- Ela não vai contar... E, para garantir isso, já que você não acredita em mim, vou eu mesma falar com Hermione e fazê-la prometer não dizer nada.

- Ótimo. É melhor você mesma contar para eles.

- Quê? – perguntou, assustada.

- Está ficando ridículo... Já é difícil nos encontramos graças ao seu trabalho – Gina abriu a boca para protestar mas continuou mesmo assim. – E já que você não vai pedir demissão tão cedo... O que sobra? Não podemos nos ver no final de semana porque seria "suspeito" você sumir por dois dias... Não pode nem passar uma maldita noite toda aqui... Mas olha hoje! Não foi bom? E ainda assim é uma _exceção_! Por que precisa ser só uma vez? Se para acontecer de novo você tem que ouvir alguns sermões e receber olhares tortos... _Dane-se_. Você disse para mim naquele dia no Ministério que não se importava com os que os outros pensam... Bela mentira!

- Minha família não são "outros".

- A verdade é que você está morrendo de medo. Pois bem, se Granger não contar... Eu conto. Vou lá naquele... Na sua casa e conto para cada um dos seus irmãos de orelhas gigantes. Duas vezes, se necessário, para eles conseguirem entender. Cansei dessa besteira. Se, no fim, você quiser escolher eles e me deixar... Ótimo. Mostra o quão você realmente se importa ou, na verdade, _não _se importa.

- Sua chantagem emocional não vai funcionar, Draco. Se quer que eu prometa alguma coisa para você... Que não vou escolher eles sob você... Então vai ficar esperando sentado. Sabe a razão disso? É porque _não sei _o que vou fazer se descobrirem. Não sei se posso suportar as conseqüências.

- Pode contar para mim que Voldemort a usou para abrir a Câmara Secreta mas não consegue falar para sua família que está namorando Draco Malfoy? Desde que nos encontramos tão "gentilmente" no Egito você sempre fez o que quis e falou o que bem entendeu... Várias vezes fazer isso acabou dando em merda, mas também foi o motivo de muitas coisas que prestaram. Como _eu_.

Parou um segundo, recuperando o fôlego... Mas ela estava tão concentrada em ouvi-lo que não usou a oportunidade para contestá-lo. Encarou aquilo como um ótimo sinal e continuou com mais confiança ainda.

- Não acredito que tenha medo de lidar com alguns irmãos raivosos. Primeiro porque pode vencer cada um deles em um duelo... E segundo que se eles se importam com você... Vão agüentar você do jeito que é, com namorado odioso ou não. Por Merlin, _eu _agüento e sou um Malfoy. Do que você tem tanto medo? Não tem que lidar com tradições... Sua família só tem a tradição de ter quarenta filhos por mês. Não tem que pensar em ser deserdada porque não tem nada para herdar, em primeiro lugar... E eles não vão virar a cara. Não deveriam ser compreensíveis, apoiarem sua felicidade e toda a ladainha melosa? Podem fazer escândalo no começo mas quando virem está feliz... Aposto quantos galeões que quiser que vão aceitar de tão sentimentais que são.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o discurso não deixou a ultrajada... Não recebeu um tapa de raiva, um bom sinal. Gina ficou em silêncio... Olhando para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que notava algo em seu rosto. Estava fascinada ou chocada? A falta de resposta estava começando a preocupá-lo quando terminou.

- Você está certo... Completamente certo – riu, quase mal acreditando no que dizia, nem mesmo ele estava. – Estava tão preocupada em decepcioná-los que... Que não dei crédito suficiente para eles. Não vou ser ingênua em acreditar que vão gostar da primeira vez que souberem... Ou mesmo se vão gostar _algum dia_. Mas com o tempo talvez entendam... Ou tolerem.

- Se eu tolero _eles_...

- Eu não preciso escolher um lado ou outro – disse, aliviada.

Estava radiante e finalmente sorria sem uma sombra de preocupação por trás. Draco acabou sorrindo também.

- Não acredito ainda que você falou tudo aquilo sobre minha família – riu Gina, brincando. – Incrível com consegue esconder se está elogiando ou falando mal de algo. Algum dia precisa me ensinar isso.

- É uma habilidade que se aprende na sala comunal da Sonserina – comentou, experimentando pela primeira vez a sopa à sua frente.

Depois de uma colherada estalou os dedos para chamar Groger, que apareceu imediatamente.

– Essa sopa está fria. Me traga outra.

Gina não fez nenhum comentário ao ouvir aquilo mas o sorriso que deu foi suficiente.

* * *

N/A: Nossa, eu nunca reescrevi tanto um capítulo como esse, fala sério. A cada linha escrita, tinha outras duas deletadas... Deve ter umas cinco versões do mesmo capítulo haha. Ah, se a descrição do que aconteceu no 2º livro está errada, culpe a minha memória de Dory. E a preguiça de pegar o livro de novo e checar.

Ahh... Vocês preferem que eu responda pelo sistema do mesmo ou aqui na nota do autor?


	4. A lista de perguntas e erros

**Capítulo 4 – A lista de perguntas e erros**

**

* * *

**

Gina respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para tentar aliviar a tensão e se preparar para enfrentar o que viria a seguir, fez o máximo para manter em sua mente o discurso otimista, em termos, de Draco. Mas era difícil.

Havia aparatado um pouco longe d'A Toca para que pudesse fazer justamente aquilo: encontrar calma e coragem. Enquanto se aproximava do terreno da casa cheia de andares quase caindo, torcia para que lá dentro houvesse o menor número possível de Weasleys. Se a sorte estivesse ao seu lado apenas seus pais a estariam esperando. Era mais fácil ir contando as más notícias devagar, dando tempo para que cada qual se acalmasse e assim não necessitava lidar com sete Weasley furiosos e confusos ao mesmo tempo.

Inevitavelmente chegou na porta da cozinha, as luzes estavam acesas, o jantar provavelmente tinha acabado de ser servido. Antes de se aventurar dentro da casa, no entanto, deu uma espiada na janela para ver qual era o tamanho do estrago. Reconheceu de imediato sua mãe lavando louça e soluçando, seu pai estava sentado à mesa, olhando para a esposa desconsolado e... Rony, Hermione... E _Harry_, estavam lá também. Não havia sinal dos gêmeos... O que era uma pena, entre todos os irmãos os dois eram os únicos que Gina acreditava que seriam capazes de fazer uma piada sobre a situação toda.

Rony seria um problema... Seu pai seria outro... Mas Harry? Ele não estava em seus planos... E duvidava que Draco pudesse fazer um discurso para convencê-la que Harry encararia a notícia como um bom amigo.

"Seja qual for a reação deles... Tarde demais para voltar atrás." Principalmente quando Draco a estava esperando de volta na mansão prometendo um domingo inesquecível. Era apenas uma breve pausa do final de semana deles, nada mais. Estava lá para avisar que estava viva, com todos as partes do corpo, contar sobre Draco e voltar para a mansão correndo. A pressa estava muito mais relacionada ao fato de não querer encarar as reações do que à ansiedade de rever a mansão Malfoy. Sentia-se culpada por ter sumido sem avisar logo que notou que tinha feito aquilo, mas não tanto a ponto de deixar que a segurassem com algum castigo, que provavelmente tentariam impor.

Percebeu que ainda estava parada à frente da porta sem mover um dedo por cinco minutos e soltou um último suspiro... Abriu com cuidado e relutantemente entrou na cozinha. Imediatamente houve um estardalhaço e ouviu o barulho da louça caindo no chão, não por susto, mas por enorme alívio de sua mãe, que parou de se concentrar na magia que os levitava e depressa correu ao encontro dela.

- Gina! Graças a Merlin!

Foi praticamente esmagada pela mãe, que pouco se importava se a filha estava conseguindo respirar ou não. A cozinha inteira levantou com a exclamação da matriarca. Assim que teve certeza que a filha estava viva e a salvo a atitude dela mudou drasticamente, ao liberar Gina do abraço.

- Onde você estava? Por que sumiu desse jeito? Isso é coisa que se faça? Deixando nós todos preocupados! Sem falar no trabalho! Você tem muita sorte de ter Quim como chefe, outro teria te despedido! É muita irresponsabilidade! Nunca pensei que entre todos os meus filhos você justamente fizesse uma desfeita assim! – esbravejou com o dedo indicador quase no nariz da filha, tratando-a como se tivesse nove anos de idade.

- Molly deixe-a se explicar... Tenho certeza que Gina tem uma boa razão para tudo isso – interveio o pai, apesar das palavras estava sério e indicando que se caso não fosse uma boa explicação seria ele a dar o sermão nela.

Finalmente Gina pôde dar uma melhor olhada na cozinha, agora que estavam todos esperando por uma resposta dela. Rony tinha os braços cruzados, expressão de curiosidade mais do que irritação... Hermione tentava lê-la como sempre, esperando preocupada se Gina teria ou não a ousadia de contar sobre Draco... E Harry a fitava intensamente, sem dúvida muito interessado no que tinha a dizer.

Ela, no entanto, engoliu seco, de repente perdendo a habilidade de falar. Não esperava ter que soltar a bomba tão cedo. Resolveu enrolar.

- Estou meio cansada... Posso sentar primeiro?

Ninguém fez objeção e sentou na cadeira mais próxima, mas os outros continuaram esperando a explicação sem se mover. "Parabéns para mim... Ganhei três segundos", pensou, tentando arranjar algo mais para procrastinar o inevitável.

- Desculpe por ter perdido o ensaio hoje... Acho que perdi a hora – sorriu fracamente. Não era mentira, dormir na mansão não foi planejado. Depois deixou um suspiro escapar. – Nem sei por onde começar.

- Talvez pelo começo seja interessante – retrucou Harry.

A voz dele estava mais seca do que se lembrava. Não se falavam em meses já que a estava evitando, desde o rompimento. De qualquer forma, Harry estava certo, talvez se explicasse realmente _desde o começo_ conseguiria melhorar a imagem de Draco.

Quando demorou alguns instantes para voltar a falar sua mãe sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Gina, querida, assim você está me assustando! O que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada tão grave assim, mãe – riu fracamente. – Mas acho que vai ser um choque de qualquer forma.

- Você está em apuros ou coisa parecida? – perguntou Rony.

Respirou fundo... Era agora ou nunca. Como desejava que Harry não estivesse lá, ouvindo tudo. Seria um pouco menos difícil.

- Lembram quando estávamos atrás de Bellatrix?

- Aquela mulher horrível está viva ainda? – exclamou sua mãe, prevendo o pior.

- Não, não! Espere eu terminar... Quando ainda estávamos a procurando eu fui até Azkaban, ver se encontrava alguma pista sobre o comportamento dela, mas só um único prisioneiro estava consciente o bastante para poder falar, lembram? Draco.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com hoje, Gina? Vai me dizer que Malfoy aprontou alguma coisa agora e você o pegou? – interrompeu Rony impaciente como sempre.

Hermione lhe deu olhar decisivo, desafiando Gina a mentir ou talvez a falar a verdade. Não importava mesmo, agora já era tarde demais para inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

- Não. Vai ouvir até o fim ou não? – respondeu um pouco irritada, já era difícil fazer aquilo sem interrupções, as perguntas a cada segundo não ajudavam. – Enquanto visitava a cela dele, para descobrir algo sobre Bellatrix... Digamos que... Nós dois... Ficamos amigos. Tanto que depois que ela morreu e Harry foi capturado me escondi na mansão de Draco e... Não posso explicar como... Mas estamos juntos agora. Estamos namorando há quase três meses. Ontem ele estava doente e fiquei cuidado dele, perdi a hora...

Pronto... Estava dito. A cozinha ficou mais quieta do que já estava e Gina não sabia se era por confusão ou choque. O primeiro há reagir foi Rony, que, claro, não acreditou e começou a rir.

- Você namorando Malfoy? Gina, por favor, né? Se foi numa festa, passou mal e ficou de ressaca, admita logo e não fica inventando besteira!

Não respondeu, preferiu olhar para a madeira da mesa.

- Mas... Draco Malfoy não é o filho de...? – sua mãe perguntou, deixando a resposta no ar.

- Isso é sério? – Harry a fitou, esperando que respondesse negativamente.

- Ele é um Comensal, Gina – informou seu pai, como se já não soubesse. – Filho de _Lúcio_. Não pode estar falando a verdade.

Apenas Hermione até agora não reagira... Afinal, já sabia daquilo, agora parecia nervosa em saber _como _aquela história terminaria.

- É complicado – suspirou. – Não foi algo que esperasse também. Eu o trouxe do Egito e, confiem em mim, eu o odiava tanto quanto o fazia em Hogwarts... Mas a verdade é que eu nem o i _conhecia_.

- Espera um pouco... Você está falando sério _mesmo_! – exclamou Rony, agora muito mais preocupado. – Gina! Perdeu a cabeça de vez?

Resolveu ignorar, se a cada frase tivesse que confirmar que estava realmente falando a verdade não terminaria nunca.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim – defendeu inutilmente. – Eu sei que causou muitos problemas e sempre foi um idiota na escola... Mas... Acabamos nos entendendo. Ele me ajudou com Bellatrix, contou tudo que sabia sobre _a tia _e só queria em troca ver a mãe.

- Só? Se ele estivesse arrependido de todas as porcarias que fez durante a guerra teria nos dado informações em troca de nada! – gritou Harry, indignado.

- A mãe é a única família dele que sobrou, Harry!

- E daí? E eu perdi meus pais por causa de Voldemort! Não tive escolha! Mas a família dele que escolheu o próprio fim! Tiveram o que mereceram!

- Não estou falando que eles não mereceram! Mas Draco tentou fugir! Ele não queria mais ficar no lado de Voldemort!

E, claro, como ela mesma há algum tempo atrás, nenhum deles acreditou.

- Por que você o está defendendo? – Rony disse, incrédulo e abismado com a atitude dela.

- Eu vi na penseira dele... Vi Voldemort o torturando por ter desejado fugir. Ele pode ser muitas coisas, mas queria escapar daquilo.

- Por culpa dele Dumbledore está morto, Gina! – rugiu Harry, batendo na mesa com o punho.

- Você mesmo disse na época que Draco não o teria matado! Foi Snape! – igualmente aumentou a voz, raiva subindo a cabeça.

Harry soltou uma risada seca.

- Não matou porque é covarde... Mas mesmo assim foi responsável pelos Comensais dentro de Hogwarts! E o lobisomem que quase matou o seu irmão!

Foi quase como um soco bem dado no estômago. Sabia que qualquer desculpa pelos erros passados de Draco seria negada e destruída por Harry... Simplesmente porque qualquer justificativa seria frágil demais para sobreviver.

Por um momento sentiu lágrimas lutarem para escorrer pelo seu rosto e sua decisão antes tão firme enfraqueceu... E se... Estivesse enganada quanto a Draco? Estava cometendo um grave erro?

- O que quer que tenha dito para convencer você que mudou é mentira, Gina – cuspiu Harry. – Ele poderia ter escolhido pedir ajuda para a Ordem... Ou mesmo fugido _mesmo_. Mas ele não fez nada disso, não importa o que você viu. Ele foi covarde e se escondeu atrás do pai. E se o passado dele não basta... Veja o que ele fez para sair de Azkaban! Quer dizer que destruir a Ordem e mentir sobre você é sinônimo de amor agora?

Parecia que havia apenas ela e Harry na cozinha de tanta raiva que fluía entre ambos... Ele odiava... Odiava saber que a tinha perdido para Draco e por aquela razão estava sendo cruel. Queria machucá-la, fazê-la pagar por trocá-lo pelo seu inimigo. Gina podia ver aquilo na expressão de raiva que tinha. Naquele momento o odiou também. Não se importava com ela, com o quanto doía ouvir aquelas coisas.

- Por que com você tudo é branco e preto? Por que é tudo tão simples? Ele me salvou! Salvou nós todos! E fez isso por mim! Não só de Bellatrix, mas depois! Sabe quem tirou Higgs do poder? Ele! Pode ter sido responsável pelos ataques a Hogwarts mas queria salvar a vida da família dele! Quantas vezes _você_ ignorou regras e leis quando convinha para salvar quem se preocupa com? Lembra do que aconteceu com Sirius! É tão diferente assim de Draco, Harry!

Mal havia saído de sua boca aquilo e já sabia que Harry ficaria furioso com a comparação. Quase espumando, ele jogou a cadeira à sua frente para o lado e praticamente pulou em Gina, se não fosse a força de Rony o segurando com certeza teria pegado sua varinha e feito uma besteira. A ruiva também não ficou parada, estava tão furiosa quanto ele, levantou da cadeira, soltando-se de sua mãe, que tentou impedi-la, e chegou perto dele. Não ligando se Rony conseguiria segurá-lo mais tempo ou não.

- Parem vocês dois! – gritou sua mãe, assustada com a ferocidade das acusações. – Chega! Não é assim que vamos resolver alguma coisa!

Mas não adiantou em nada, nenhum deles lhe deu atenção. Estavam além da razão. Aproximou-se a ponto de fitá-lo de frente e garantir que não haveria como Harry escapar de seus olhos ou fingir que não a ouvira.

- Eu fiz minha escolha – disse, com lágrimas escorrendo e raiva que jamais sentira. – Se você algum dia se importou comigo aceite isso e me deixe em paz – depois se virou para o resto, não menos perturbados com a notícia. – E isso serve para vocês também. Podem me encontrar na mansão Malfoy a partir de agora.

Sem pensar em mais nenhuma alternativa, deu às costas para Harry e o irmão, saindo da cozinha pela mesma porta que entrara. Estava praticamente correndo, desnorteada com a fúria e magoa que sentia... As palavras de Harry a afetaram tanto que não percebeu que Hermione havia corrido atrás dela.

- Gina!

Não virou para trás, continuando andando depressa, sem objetivo além de se afastar o máximo d'A Toca e, principalmente, de Harry. Não estava se sentindo mais livre nem menos culpada, como tinha esperança que aconteceria assim que contasse sobre Draco... Pelo contrário, parecia que só existia raiva.

- Gina! Espere por favor!

Por alguma razão inexplicável diminuiu a velocidade e deixou que Hermione a alcançasse. Talvez guardasse uma tola esperança que tinha vindo para aliviar e confortar Gina, e não aumentar a ferida.

- Você não está pensando direito!

- Estou sim Hermione! Não me venha com sermão outra vez que aparato agora mesmo!

- Está bem, mas pode pelo menos parar de correr?

Mais uma vez fez o que pedia, encarou-a, irritada, pronta voltar à marcha caso Hermione falasse qualquer coisa que não lhe agradasse.

- O que Harry fez... As coisas que ele disse... Por favor entenda que... Ele estava descontrolado! Não significa que você tenha que ir embora para a casa do Malfoy! Ele pode pensar assim agora, mas talvez depois de se acalmar...

- Não, Hermione. Harry nunca vai mudar.

- E Malfoy vai? – retrucou, deixando escapar sua desaprovação, mesmo querendo buscar uma solução calma para a situação não conseguia esconder o que pensava dele.

- Estou indo embora.

- Não! Calma! – gaguejou. – Posso te pedir apenas um favor?

Gina suspirou... O que poderia ser agora? Queria que prometesse que não dormiria com Draco? Que não o levaria no casamento dela e de Rony? Não importava o que fosse, duvidava que cumpriria.

- Está certo. O quê?

Ela respirou fundo, procurando provavelmente se manter calma o bastante para não deixar escapar outra vez o tom ofensivo. De qualquer forma não foi fácil ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

- Pergunte para ele... Se por acaso estava deixando Voldemort por acreditar que o que aquele monstro estava fazendo era errado... Se ele, tendo sua velha vida de volta, não teria feito a mesma coisa caso tivesse certeza que Voldemort ganharia? Será que um dia você já conversou com ele sobre trouxas e filhos de trouxas que nem eu, se por acaso Malfoy ligou para todas as mortes que o pai causou? Todos aquelas pobres pessoas que sofreram nas mãos da família dele?

Conforme Hermione falava Gina percebeu o quanto estava emocionada e pela primeira vez viu frente à frente a dor que estava causando... A verdadeira razão pela qual Draco não seria aceito por sua família... Não por ódios aos Malfoy, pelas azarações trocadas ou xingamentos ouvidos. Mesmo querendo fazê-la parar de falar, Gina só pôde ouvir a amiga continuar a pedir com sinceridade que, ao menos, considerasse o que falava.

- Ou melhor... Pergunte a si mesma onde foram parar os valores que sua família lhe ensinou. Você esqueceu de todo os sofrimentos que passamos? Das mortes? Ele parece ter esquecido bem fácil, não? Para ele deve ser mesmo... Fingir que não é culpado, que não teve escolha... Mas outros no lugar dele teriam lutado. _Nós _lutamos.

Havia algo em sua garganta que não lhe permitia falar... Podia ter visto tudo que Hermione dissera como uma acusação mas era incapaz disso. Só conseguiu abraçá-la e surpreendentemente o abraço foi retribuído.

- Eu sinto... Sinto muito... Tanto – soluçou. – Eu o amo... Hermione, o que posso fazer? Eu sei que Draco é bom... Tem que ser. Ele cometeu muitos erros mas... Não consigo deixar de perdoá-lo... Estou tão errada assim?

Ela não respondeu... Estava tão perdida quanto Gina, não tinha a resposta, apenas mais perguntas. O abraço terminou.

- Estava feliz... _Ele _me fazfeliz. Mas sem vocês... Sem minha família...

- Gina... Você não o conhece de verdade. Seis meses não é tempo o bastante! Tem certeza que não está só inventando desculpas para os erros dele?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, Hermione. Mas quis arriscar... Achei que valeria a pena tentar.

- E valeu?

- Até algumas horas atrás, sim – riu fracamente. - Acredita que foi Draco que me convenceu de contar? Não agüentava mais o segredo... Apesar de estar morrendo de medo de que eu... Faça justamente o que estou fazendo agora: dando ouvidos à minha família.

- Então ele é mais sensato do que pensei. Está com medo porque sabe que sua família tem razão.

- Não... Só que tem argumentos mais persuasivos – deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Fique n'A Toca hoje Gina. Por favor... Sua mãe já quase morreu de preocupação.

- Não posso... Na verdade não _quero_.

- Harry não vai...

- Estou pouco me importando com ele – seu tom não deixou dúvidas que ainda estava longe de esquecer a raiva. – Draco está me esperando.

Hermione suspirou, desistindo finalmente. Alguns instantes depois Gina desaparatou de volta para a mansão, na esperança de encontrar Draco e nele, conforto e o fim das dúvidas.

* * *

Dizer que estava calmo e sem preocupações seria uma mentira. Nem mesmo o copo quase vazio de firewhisky era capaz de afugentar certos pensamentos ruins, todos voltados, pela primeira vez em sua vida, no que se passava na casa dos Weasley. Quase se arrependia do discurso de motivação que fizera no almoço... A razão do "quase" era simples: queria fingir que qual fosse a conseqüência do fim do segredo não se seria afetado.

Sentado no escritório, observando o nada como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo, tentou pensar em algo diferente além dos diferentes cenários resultantes da visitinha de Gina à sua querida família. Tinha mandando-a para uma armadilha? Poderia imaginar muito bem tudo que aqueles sardentos falariam dele... E praticamente tudo verdade, de um certo modo.

Já havia se passado algumas horas desde que ela partiu e quanto mais tempo passava menos contente ficava... O que era perfeitamente compreensível. Experimentou pensar mais positivo e concluiu que podia ser pior: os papéis poderiam ser inversos e ele quem estaria tendo que enfrentar a fúria dos pais. E da tia... Caso estivesse viva. E de Voldemort... Que, provavelmente, naquele cenário, estaria também com todos os membros funcionando.

Na verdade... Poderia ser milhares de vezes pior. Só que nada daquilo ajudava em nada a fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Um "se" nunca foi muito amedrontador por mais imaginativo que fosse.

Devia ter ido com ela. Dar cobertura... Estupefar alguns irmãos no caminho. Pelo menos ficaria livre da interminável espera irritante, mas corria o risco de voltar para casa sem um dos braços.

Por alguma razão se viu olhando o braço esquerdo... Mais precisamente a Marca Negra, quase apagada por completo. Lá estava um braço que um dia já chegara a pensar que não sentiria falta. Quando estava se escondendo nos esgotos do mundo, fugindo de tudo e todos, por tantas vezes olhou para aquela caveira fixamente, na esperança tola que sumisse por completo. Como odiou Voldemort naquela época, por ter destruído sua família... Agora desejava que a marca tivesse desaparecido para sempre por outra razão.

Para que Gina não visse.

* * *

Estavam se beijando... Uma, duas, três... Quinhentas vezes. Era _vital _continuar. Quase como o corpo precisava respirar, Draco e Gina _tinham _que se beijar. Regras da natureza, sem contestação.

Andava para trás, quase tropeçando em um tapete no caminho sem perceber. Se caíssem eram capazes de continuarem fazendo aquilo mesmo no chão, poeira e tudo junto. Entre beijos e goles de ar, Gina dava uma risada que só aumentava o desejo dele de repetir o processo mais algumas dezenas de vezes.

Para onde estavam indo mesmo?

- Pra que lado é o seu quarto? – ela murmurou, ofegante.

- Esquerda, esquerda.

Alguns beijos depois, sentiu suas costas baterem contra uma porta, Gina tentou pegar a maçaneta mas esbarrou nas calças dele e as coisas ficaram mais difíceis de registrar depois daquilo.

- Está trancada!

- Merda!

- Pega a sua varinha!

- Que tal você mesma pegar? – sorriu sugestivamente.

- Draco! – novamente aquela risada perfeita.

No fim, Gina pegou sua própria varinha e abriu finalmente a maldita porta. Continuaram indo pra atrás, entrando no quarto com pressa. Quando estavam em cima da cama espaçosa, deitados pela primeira vez, pararam alguns instantes para aproveitarem melhor aquele momento.

Gina estava em cima dele, sorrindo e com os cabelos ruivos caindo para frente, quase cobrindo seu rosto. Naquele momento Draco tinha certeza que pertencia a ele e a ninguém mais.

Devagar, para provocá-lo, começou a inclinar-se para frente, aproximando-se de seu rosto, enquanto começava a abrir os botões da camisa dele. Beijou sua boca mal tocando os lábios e quando ele levantou a cabeça para retribuir Gina tinha parado de repente, afastando-se como se tivesse levado um choque. Saiu de cima dele e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Draco quase soltou um grito de frustração enquanto se sentava também. Ela não o podia o provocando assim se não pretendia ir até o fim... Nem cinco banhos de água fria dariam conta daquele jeito.

- O que raios aconteceu?

- Seu braço...

E de alguma forma sabia de imediato o que ela queria dizer, talvez inconscientemente já tivesse esperando por aquilo. Era primeira vez que ela via a Marca Negra nele depois de estarem juntos.

- O que quer fazer? – perguntou, quase escondendo a porcaria. – Não tem como me livrar dela... Acredite, eu tentei.

Não sabia se ela estava com medo, enojada ou revoltada com aquilo que ele tinha no braço esquerdo. Nenhuma das opções eram positivas mas saber qual talvez ajudasse a resolver logo o problema para que continuassem da onde tinham parado.

- É só que... É muito para absorver – murmurou, arrumando os cabelos ruivos. – Me lembra de coisas que prefiro esquecer.

- Está falando que nunca vai agüentar me ver sem camisa ou de manga curta? – retrucou, um pouco irritado.

- Só quero um pouco de tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não sei.

- Descubra!

Felizmente ela descobriu... Um segundo depois o estava beijando outra vez.

* * *

Draco sabia que toda vez Gina hesitava em tocar seu braço esquerdo... Não importava quantas vezes já tivessem dormido juntos, ainda a incomodava, apesar das tentativas de fingir que não havia mais nada de errado. Ele contribuía para o fingimento e só pensava naquilo exatamente no momento que ela hesitava... Depois ambos esqueciam e enterravam.

Mas estava lá.

E talvez os Weasley perfurassem a barreira que Gina tinha construído fundo o bastante para destruí-la por completo. Pra ele talvez a Guerra estava morta e enterrada, junto com a maldita Marca Negra, mas para os Weasley a história era bem diferente.

Mexia num movimento circular o copo em sua mão lentamente. Ainda perdido em seu pessimismo não percebeu quando uma coruja branca com uma carta presa na garra, bicou a janela do escritório, querendo entrar. Era algo urgente pois o pássaro não desistiu até que chamasse atenção de Draco que, mal humorado, a deixou entrar.

Era uma carta de St. Mungos e de imediato estava atento, colocado o copo na mesa e abrindo o envelope, não tinha idéia do que poderia ser mas estava torcendo que não fossem péssimas notícias. Seus olhos correram pelo papel e mal pôde acreditar no que lia. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido a cada linha... Não podia ser...

Deixou tudo para trás, inclusive a carta aberta, que jogou no chão sem notar, pegou a capa mais próxima de seu alcance e correu para a lareira, mal vendo por onde passava. Estava tão acelerado que esqueceu completamente que esperava por Gina.

* * *

- Draco? Groger? Alguém?

Gina estava parada na frente do portão da mansão a mais de dez minutos esperando que alguma alma caridosa lhe deixasse entrar mas nem o elfo nem Draco pareciam ter notado sua chegada. Estava ainda com cara de choro e com um começo de dor de cabeça e só queria descansar para esquecer o que aconteceu, mesmo que fosse só por algumas horas.

Estava para desistir quando Groger finalmente apareceu e a deixou entrar. Apesar de não ser fã do sistema de elfo-domésticos não chegava a ser uma Hermione, os sumiços de Groger estavam começando a lhe dar nos nervos. Bem... Na verdade, só naquele dia em particular.

Já dentro da mansão procurou por Draco por todos os cantos sem sorte... Sabia que quando ele resolvia sumir ia direto para o escritório, um dos únicos lugares em que não só ficava longe mas também o fazia com gosto. Não se sentia bem lá.

Sem opções, no entanto, abriu a porta para encontrar o cômodo vazio. Não foi pequena a decepção e junto com ela veio uma certa irritação... Devia estar lá para apoiá-la ou então pelo menos ouvir o resultado da conversa que ele mesmo havia insistido que Gina seguisse em frente. Cansada, encostou de leve na escrivaninha, onde em cima estavam espalhados vários papéis e um copo de firewhisky quase vazio, sinal que estivera lá há não muito tempo, tentando diminuir a preocupação aumentando o nível de álcool.

Talvez Draco se convenceu que Gina tinha resolvido ficar n'A Toca e escolhido sua família, assim foi procurar algum pub para se embebedar. O que seria algo incrivelmente estúpido.

Passou a mão nos olhos outra vez, tentando secar o olho ainda um pouco úmido, ao fazê-lo viu ao lado do copo um envelope aberto e uma carta caída no chão logo abaixo. Inevitavelmente ficou curiosa, seu sexto sentido lhe dizendo que o sumiço de Draco tinha a ver com aquilo. Abaixou-se e pegou o papel, de primeira reparando no carimbo com o símbolo do hospital St. Mungos. Demorou alguns instantes até que fizesse a ligação entre uma coisa e outra...

Narcissa Malfoy.

_"Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

_É com grande prazer que informamos por meio desta carta que a paciente Narcissa Mafoy apresentou incríveis melhoras a partir do tratamento em que vinha sendo submetida nos últimos meses. Não apenas mostrou reações a estímulos externos como, recentemente, saiu de seu estado catatônico. _

_Após uma série de testes podemos confirmar que está perfeitamente saudável mentalmente e fisicamente. _

_Não havendo mais necessidade de permanecer na ala 101 da enfermaria de Danos Causados Por Feitiços a paciente foi em caminhada para o centro de recuperação, em um quarto privativo, onde aguarda a sua alta final. _

_Horários de visitações vão das 10h até às 19h de Segunda a Sábado._

_Sinceros agradecimentos,_

_Dallus Thickey_

_Medi-bruxo chefe da enfermaria de Danos Causados Por Feitiços"_

Logo que terminou de ler se virou para o relógio em cima da mesa... Eram ainda cinco e meia. Então não estava enganada, Draco tinha ido até St. Mungos para ver _Narcissa Malfoy_. "Óbvio que sim! Faz muito sentido ele visitar a própria mãe," pensou, sentindo-se um pouco boba em não entender a principio.

Imaginou o quanto teria ficado feliz com a notícia e sorriu um pouco, por tempo demais Draco colocou nos ombros a culpa pelo que aconteceu com a mãe, graças a Merlin poderia se livrar daquele sentimento. Gina sabia a enorme importância que Narcissa tinha para o filho... E por aquela e tantas outras razões que seu pequeno sorriso desapareceu com rapidez.

Devia estar feliz por ele, afinal se tratava de sua mãe... E estava, de certa maneira, mas o modo como ele saiu correndo, sem nem deixar um aviso (provavelmente esqueceu dela no momento que recebeu a carta), mostrava quem vinha primeiro na mente dele... E com certeza não era mais Gina, se sequer fora a primeira alguma vez.

Mas quem ela era para acusá-lo de algum crime? Não podia realmente ficar irritada com alguém que só queria ver a mãe, o que era completamente normal. Infelizmente, normal ou não, a magoou um pouco.

A injustiça da situação parecia ser grande demais para suportar. Acabara de voltar de uma reunião horrível, na qual praticamente cortara relações com sua família por uns tempos, teve que ouvir as acusações cruéis de Harry e os lamentos sinceros de Hermione... E agora Draco saia correndo atrás da mãe e ela nem sequer podia _culpá-lo _por isso?

Por pior que fosse até agora... Estava prestes a ficar ainda mais terrível. "_Onde aguarda sua alta final"_, significava que um dia Narcissa sairia algum dia do hospital e tudo indicava que seria em breve. Para onde ela iria? Obviamente de volta para casa. Como já não bastassem os Weasley e Harry... Agora Narcissa também opinaria sobre a situação. A menos que Draco resolvesse esconder Gina debaixo da cama, o que jamais permitiria, obviamente, a matriarca Malfoy ficaria sabendo cedo ou tarde das novas amizades do filho.

Por que sentia que o que mal tinha começado estava chegando ao fim?

* * *

- Onde ela está? Me diga!

- Por favor tenha calma Sr. Malfoy. Primeiro gostaria que me ouvisse com atenção, antes de ver sua mãe – pediu o maldito medi-bruxo, ficando entre ele e a porta do quarto de sua mãe.

- Anda logo então.

Precisava ver sua mãe, ter certeza que não era uma piada sem graça de algum antigo inimigo ou mesmo futuro ex-amigo. Por tanto tempo achou que não havia esperanças, mesmo aqueles malditos médicos esmagaram qualquer expectativa de melhora, e agora aquilo? Do nada? Por que não o tinham avisado dos sinais? Dito como três semanas atrás ela mexeu os braços, piscou... Qualquer maldita coisa!

- Sua mãe ainda está muito sensível. Quando acordou estava em estado de choque, não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido, mesmo agora as memórias estão sendo recuperadas devagar. Qualquer situação estressante pode acarretar uma crise que talvez a deixe em pior estado do que antes, portanto vá com calma. Procure não a sobrecarregar emocionalmente.

- É só isso? – interrompeu, impaciente demais para ouvir o sermão com atenção.

- Ela precisa de repouso, talvez uma semana ainda no hospital até que possa ser levada de volta para casa, talvez menos conforme acharmos melhor. Estamos mantendo-a sob o efeito de poções relaxantes e mesmo depois que receba a alta o ideal seria continuar tomando por mais um mês. O senhor está me ouvindo?

- Sim, sim, que seja. Me deixe entrar agora.

- Está bem. Seria melhor que não ficasse muito tempo, ela precisar descansar.

Mal o homem tinha saído de sua frente e já estava com a mão na maçaneta, entrando no quarto. Era dezenas de vezes mais alegre que o antigo, havia uma enorme janela iluminando tudo e as paredes estava pintadas na cor verde claro, porém o mais importante era que sua mãe estava deitada em uma cama confortável _se mexendo_.

Engoliu seco, sabendo que teria que travar uma batalha incrível contra as próprias lágrimas. No momento em que pisou dentro do quarto a cabeça de sua mãe virou em sua direção e ela sorriu... Era um sorriso tão... Reconfortante.

- Meu filho! Meu querido Draco! – exclamou, erguendo os braços para que ele viesse abraçá-la.

Nunca em sua vida pensaria que um abraço seria tão bom... Gina o abraçava sempre que conseguia encurralá-lo mas não era como se ele _gostasse _deles e que alguma vez iniciaria um... Mas... Agora... Naquele momento, queria abraçar a mãe o máximo que podia para ter certeza que não era mentira.

- Você está vivo, meu Draco! Eu... Eu achei que... Quando eles me disseram, esses médicos tolos... Quase não acreditei, tinha perdido as esperanças... Desistido! Como pude desistir de você meu filho?

Ela pegou seu rosto e beijou sua testa, lágrimas raras escorrendo por seu rosto pálido.

- Estou aqui mãe... Estou aqui – murmurou, quase engasgando na tentativa de segurar seu choro.

- Por tanto tempo fiquei perdida... O que aconteceu comigo? Por que não... Estou em casa?

Não conseguiu responder, dezenas de diferentes respostas possíveis passando por ele e nenhuma parecendo suficiente. Era como se sua voz tivesse desaparecido. Sua mãe o fitou, séria mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa do filho, era como se nada dos últimos anos tivesse acontecido. Estava de volta à mansão Malfoy ouvindo a mãe tocar piano enquanto o pai lia O Profeta e anunciava o quanto o mundo mágico estava em decadência... Tudo estava voltando como deveria ser.

- Me leve para a casa, _ma joie_... E seremos uma família mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo foi a realidade batendo na porta da Gina... Chamo de "ataque do cannon", risos (ou seria ataque da sogra do inferno?)... Draco sofrerá o mesmo ataque em alguns capítulos pra frente, acredito. Não vai ser bonito. Mas vai ser legal de escrever, mhuahauahua. Narcissa is back, in black... Desculpa a demora, minha inspiração resolveu tirar férias.

**Diana: **Eles não conversam muito, mas quando conversam, é bemmmm revelador hahaha.

**Lucy: **Hahahha, impossível resistir ao Howl/Draco:P Hehehehe, é né... Eu tenho meio que alergia a fics assim hahaha.

**Amanda: **Eu também gosto mais aqui, resolveu mudar infelizmente, mas uma vezinha não dói né? hahaha. Eu ainda acho que eles deveriam (e talvez vão!) falar mais sobre Hogwarts, pricipalmente a partir do 5o ano. Pobre Gina... Mas a posição do Draco não tá melhor hahaha. Thanks pela review!

**Bruna: **O próximo é o Draco : D, thanks pela review

**miaka: ** Espero que tenha gostado de toda a action :D vem mais pro ae. Harry coitado, tá destinado a sofrer nas minhas fics hahaha Thanks pelo comment!

**Kikis: **Desculpa pela demora, a inspiração fugiu e só voltou esses dias. Ahhh hahaha, sempre haverá problemas, final feliz é só pra o final né? hahaha. Antes precisam sofrer um pouco pra chegar lá. Muito obrigada pela review :D

**Franinha: **Aqui está a mãe do Draco! Prontinha para descobrir o que o filho andou fazendo nesses anos, e não acho que ela vai gostar de algumas coisas huahaua. Ahhh será que a Gina vai estar disposta a cuidar da sogra pelo Draco? Uma sogra dormindo é bem diferente de uma capaz de falar hahaha. Thanks pela review!

**nicole: **Desculpa pela demora, sem inspiração ;; Ahhh eu nunca facilito muito, mas quem sabe daqui uns 10 anos os Weasley repensam a opinião deles sobre o Draco né? Huahaua. Thanks pela review!

**Rema: **Thanks!

**KarinaC.: **Hahaha thanks pela review! Sorry, tarde demais, ela voltou! Mas quem sabe não seja tãooo má assim! hahaha

**LolitaMalfoy: **Thanks pela review! Confusão vai sempre ter, não teria graça sem né? hauahau

**k3nsh1n1589: **Que bommm que você se inspirou pra comentar! Thanks! E muito brigada pelo elogio! Sério? Ahh, mas DG é impossível de resistir hehehe. Muito brigada pela review! Espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic :D

**Lika Slytherin: ** Hahaha coelhos ruivos que tem varinhas, não se esqueça :P Thanks pela review!

**Poke: **Devíamos fazer uma faixa "Draco pra presidente" hahaha. Perdeu todas as fics? Que chato! Nem queria pensar nisso acontecendo comigo! Oo Thanks pela review!

**Lou Malfoy: **THANKS! ahahah Acho que todo mundo quer um Draco desses, Gina sortuda! Hahaha, se bem que com a sogra eu não ia querer estar no lugar dela não hahaha. Pobre Hermione hahaha, as vezes ela sabe demais das coisas haha. Não sei quantos capítulos vão ter, ainda não fiz uma estimativa... NC-17? hahah Sorry não... O mais próximo de NC que escreverei tá ai nesse ai em cima.

**Angel: **Hahahah, que isso, thanks! Hahhaa. Sério? Que legal! Boa sorte na sua fic! Sssh, não conta pra ninguém mas eu também tive minhas dúvidas, hahaha, mas acho que vai ficar legal no fim, se tiver sorte :D Brigada pela review!

**Tatars: **Thanks! Eu vou!

**Jessy: **Hahaha, ela contou, mas será que ELE vai contar? Hahaha. Thanks pela review!

**Lis: **Sinto pela demora, mas não é sempre que dá para escrever rápido, com faculdade e falta de inspiração :D Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Thanks pela review!

* * *


	5. Família

**Capítulo 5 – Família**

**

* * *

**

Após procurar por horas em todos os lugares possíveis Hermione e Rony encontraram Harry n'O Cabeça de Javali, sentado ao balcão, sendo servido por um homem barbudo que cheirava a cabra. Havia uma boa quantidade de copos à sua frente, mas todos cheios e intocados de um líquido verde com forte cheiro de álcool. Harry encarava cada um deles, parecendo acorrentaaado ntado aos pr a a cabra.. do à cadeira precária do pub. Trocando olhares preocupados, os dois se aproximaram do amigo.

- Harry... Você está bem? – arriscou Rony, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do outro.

- Se... _Estou bem_? – riu, um pouco ainda fitando os copos. – Acabei de descobrir que além de perdê-la fui trocado por um dos maiores idiotas do século. E, não bastou isso, ainda por cima ela me comparou àquele idiota... A _Draco Maldito Malfoy_. É, Rony, estou excelente. Maravilhoso.

Não havia o que falar em reposta e Hermione mordeu o lábio, em sinal de preocupação. Harry nunca lidava bem com situações como aquela, naquelas horas tinha tendência a acreditar que o mundo inteiro, inclusive seus amigos, estavam contra ele.

Provando-se correta, Harry virou para os dois, acusações na ponta da língua.

- E vocês dois! – levantou o dedo indicador acusatoriamente. – Vocês a deixaram ficar na casa daquele aproveitador barato!

- Ei! A gente tentou de todo o jeito fazer ela mudar de idéia! – disse Rony. – Ela não quis nem saber!

- Além do mais, foi a única solução que fazia sentido – protestou Hermione. – Eles estavam atrás dela em todos os lugares possíveis, o único impossível era a mansão Malfoy.

- Será que fui transportado para um universo alternativo de gente completamente louca! – gritou Harry, gesticulando com as mãos, quase derrubando alguns copos. - Vocês ajudaram MALFOY a conseguir enganar Gina!

- Não fala merda! – gritou Rony, revoltado. – A culpa não foi nossa! _Você _colocou a minha irmã caçula na mesma cela minúscula de Azkaban que aquele fuinha!

- EU!

- É!

Antes que a situação piorasse Hermione colocou a mão no ombro de Rony, pedindo, assim, que parasse de falar.

- A decisão foi dela. Não nossa, nem sua Harry. Não é culpa de ninguém!

- Ah, pode ter certeza, não estou sentindo um pingo de culpa. Definitivamente. Eu salvei a vida dela mil vezes mais do que aquele furão albino. Ele provavelmente a está usando pra alguma coisa. O quê, eu vou descobrir.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Seu rosto escureceu de gravidade, Harry pegou um dos vários copos à sua frente, segurando-o perto à boca, mas ainda sem beber o líquido verde que havia dentro.

- Estou dizendo, Hermione, que Malfoy acabou de arranjar mais uma sombra. Vou provar à Gina que ele continua o patife covarde que sempre foi.

- Como?

- Deixe comigo – abriu um sorriso quase lunático, lembrando vagamente seu padrinho.

Firmemente bebeu do copo, engolindo todo seu conteúdo sem pausa e em um gole só. Um segundo depois caiu para frente e, se não fosse a rápida reação de Hermione, teria quebrado todos os copos embaixo, mas felizmente ela os levitou para longe, antes que o amigo que batesse com o rosto na madeira, ficando inconsciente.

- Quantos ele bebeu? – perguntou Rony para o barman.

- Esse foi o primeiro – deu de ombros o homem de barba.

Mais uma vez, o casal se entreolhou. Harry agora roncava baixo e não tiveram alternativa além de o carregarem para a lareira mais próxima, seus pés arrastando pateticamente pelo chão e a boca meio aberta. Por mais raiva que parecia sentir no momento, não havia dúvidas para Hermione e Rony que Harry, do seu jeito, estava mais deprimido do que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Draco a observou por um longo tempo dormir, deitada em seu sofá predileto, próximo à lareira. Pensou em talvez levitá-la para o quarto mas, por alguma razão misteriosa, o máximo que conseguiu desde que a encontrara momentos antes foi abaixar-se para olhá-la de mais perto. Não parecia estar irritada, na verdade dormia serena aparentemente longe de qualquer preocupação. Talvez significasse que havia dado tudo certo com os bufões Weasley. Mas caso não: pelo menos estava lá e, mesmo que se fosse para terminar, era um bom sinal.

Esteve tão absorvido com a notícia de sua mãe que esqueceu por alguns momentos que Gina estava à caminho da mansão quando recebeu a carta do hospital. O segredo dos dois parecia tão menos importante e digno de preocupação agora que sua mãe estava bem. Parecia que aquilo era o motivo de todos seus problemas anteriores. Como se a presença dela pudesse ter mudado algo de seus anos como fugitivo, quando na verdade sabia muito bem que naquele dia infame poderia ter escolhido ficar na mansão ao invés de fugir da Inglaterra.

Lembrava-se da decisão tomada anos antes, de ir embora de sua casa, ainda com dolorida clareza.

* * *

Aparatou em meio à floresta que ficava ao redor da mansão, sabia que devia estar apenas cinco minutos de seu quarto, seus pertences e sua mãe. Não chovia, o clima era de uma noite amena e até quente, ou então suava por outra razão completamente diferente. Estava rodeado de sombras, formas irreconhecíveis que podiam ser ou não árvores ou inimigos. Não tinha intenção de descobrir.

Respirava desesperadamente à procura de fôlego, quanto tempo até chegarem em sua casa? Teriam já arrombado suas portas e destruído tudo? Tudo parecia fragmentado, minutos se transformando em horas, não sabia mais se era um pesadelo que vivia ou realidade pura e cruel.

Sua testa estava molhada, seu cabelo ensopado. Sentia a pele oleosa e suja, suas mãos pegajosas mal segurando a varinha enquanto tremiam descontroladamente. Jogara fora sua máscara há muito tempo e não sabia, nem pretendia saber, onde. A única imagem clara e definida que tinha em sua mente era o rosto de seu pai morto.

Fugiu como pôde do lugar onde foi a batalha final, tropeçando em corpos, caindo no chão em derrota, mas levantando todas as vezes, desesperado para escapar daquele local horrível. Era quase incrível que escapara dos membros da Ordem, felizmente estavam ou tão confusos quanto ele ou feridos demais para estarem conscientes. Sabia que não era o único Comensal a escapar com vida do ataque, mas não tinha intenção nenhuma de reencontrá-los.

Cambaleando, quase caindo no chão, pois era incapaz de prestar atenção onde pisava, foi seguindo em direção à sua casa, esperando desesperadamente que a guerra não houvesse chegado lá ainda. Parecia que tudo no mundo estava destruído e a terra havia se aberto, engolindo seu pai e seu futuro junto. Pensava na última vez que lhe falara com.

Em sua relutância... Na decepção dele.

Na traição.

Fechou os olhos e buscou apoio em uma árvore próxima. Tinha alguns ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo mas ficara distante da luta o máximo que pôde e nenhum deles justificava a confusão e a tontura que sentia.

Subitamente uma forte dor em seu braço esquerdo o obrigou a gritar, caindo de joelhos no chão de terra. Era cortante, atravessando seu braço como se o dividisse em dois. Lágrimas de dor escorreram por seu rosto e se misturaram ao suor de nervosismo.

Olhou para a Marca Negra, que por um segundo ficou verde e definida, mas depois se apagou, como uma vela apagada por uma rajada violenta de vento. Ainda estava lá, mas parecia um animal morto, apenas sua carcaça sobrando para provar sua existência.

Então Potter triunfara. Voldemort estava morto.

Levantou, sentindo-se estranhamente indiferente à notícia. Nunca havia sido sua luta, de qualquer forma. Seu pai, a única razão pela qual escolhera um lado, morrera. E sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas foi junto.

Ao longe viu luzes familiares, sabendo que vinham de sua casa. Quase que como um cego desnorteado, foi correndo aos tropeços naquela direção, tateando o ar, parecendo tentar agarrar algo invisível.

Alívio tomou conta quando viu a mansão intacta. Abriu apressadamente o portão de entrada, passando pelos jardins bem cuidados de sua mãe até a porta da frente, mas algo o fez parar de súbito.

Um frio correu por sua espinha, um medo desesperante de que era impossível que estivesse tudo bem, sua casa a salvo do inimigo. Podia ser uma armadilha. Estariam lá dentro, à espreita, no escuro, prontos para capturá-lo?

Engolindo seco, decidiu não entrar, seguiu para o lado esquerdo da mansão, sabia que havia janelas amplas, onde sua mãe costumava ficar esperando por eles. Todas as luzes do andar de cima estavam apagadas mas sabia que ela jamais dormia antes de saber se estavam bem, portanto estaria acordada, com certeza.

Como imaginara, o salão de música estava aceso e sua mãe sentada ao piano, tocando alguma melodia. Era como se estivesse intocada por tudo que acontecera, a tragédia que havia acontecido a seu filho e marido. Estava ainda orgulhosa deles, acreditando fielmente que ganhariam a guerra e voltariam à salvo para ela.

Tocou o vidro da janela com sua mão de leve, procurando não chamar atenção.

- Mamãe... Desculpe – murmurou, mal percebendo que havia dito em voz alta seu pensamento.

Sabia que era sua culpa. Falhara em tudo, não fizera nada certo. Traiu seu pai e foi traído por ele. Como poderia encarar sua mãe? Ver em seus olhos a decepção? Contar que o marido dela havia morrido e, ao invés de lutar, Draco fugiu, nem mesmo trazendo o corpo do pai junto, deixando-o nas mãos do inimigo?

Não. Era impossível enfrentá-la naquele momento, com todas as falhas que cometera. E se entrasse na mansão a colocaria em perigo. Além de todos os problemas que causara ainda seria o motivo para que fosse levada prisioneira. Entrando em sua casa receberia sua proteção e assim que o Ministério viesse prendê-lo sua mãe se colocaria no caminho, na tentativa de impedi-los, tornando-se uma cúmplice.

Respirou fundo e retirou a mão do vidro, afastando-se do salão de música e correndo até o lado da casa onde ficava seu quarto. Antes de aparatar dentro hesitou por um breve momento, pensando o quão era estranho entrar em sua própria casa pelas penumbras, quase invadindo, como se não pertencesse àquele lugar. O que, infelizmente, daquele momento em diante se tornava verdade.

Longe de se preocupar em pegar roupas ou comida, imediatamente abriu seu armário, freneticamente remexendo em tudo até encontrar um pequeno saco de veludo. Dois dias antes guardara ali o dinheiro que levaria à sua visita rotineira com sua mãe ao Beco Diagonal, atrás de novas vestes. Pelo visto nunca mais faria passeios frívolos atrás de roupas, então não havia motivo para deixar aquilo para trás. Pegou o saco e guardou em um dos bolsos.

Dando uma última olhada pelo quarto que fora seu desde que nascera, saiu pela janela e, ao pisar no chão, correu para longe, bem longe de sua casa. Não parou por horas a fio, até que suas pernas o obrigaram a tombar. Perdeu a consciência no meio da floresta e só acordou muito tempo depois, o sol já alto.

* * *

Foi a última vez que viu sua mãe até o dia em que saiu de Azkaban e a visitou em St. Mungos. E não houve um dia sequer que, fosse escondido em algum beco sujo e mal iluminado ou roubando discretamente sicles de bolsos alheios, não se fez a pergunta infame: e se tivesse ficado? E se... E se... E se...

Eternos "e se". Naquela época foram muitos, naquele momento nem tantos. De qualquer forma, finalmente falar com sua mãe foi como ter um incrível peso retirado de suas costas. Ainda não haviam conversado sobre a guerra ou seu pai, mas o fato que ela não o parecia culpar por nada nem criticá-lo por ter fugido era um alívio tão grande que parecia capaz de respirar com maior facilidade agora.

Gina se revirou no sofá, como se para chamar sua atenção, murmurando algo sem sentido. Gostava de olhá-la enquanto dormia, pois o fazia lembrar com detalhes aquela noite em que adormeceu ao lado da cama dela, quando finalmente percebeu que não havia escapatória para o que sentia.

Mas...

Estava realmente com ela? Gina Weasley estava _mesmo_ deitada em seu sofá, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal? Pareciam duas realidades separadas e incapazes de coexistir: o mundo onde sua mãe vivia e aquele em que Gina pertencia à sua vida.

Acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela abria seus olhos castanhos e se espreguiçava. Era aquele o momento. Descobriria qual fora a decisão dela e, dependendo de qual fosse, teria que enfrentar seu próprio dilema.

- Que horas são?

- Mais de nove da noite.

- Acho que cochilei esperando você.

- Foi o que eu notei, principalmente pelos roncos.

- Eu não ronco!

- Não era um vampiro de sótão que estava ouvindo quando cheguei.

Ao invés de continuar aquela discussãozinha tola, ela o pegou pelo rosto, fazendo assim que se aproximasse, e lhe deu um beijo demorado, que lembrou Draco que: sim, estava realmente com ela... E com gosto.

Tudo estava certo com o mundo, naquele momento apenas poderia ter Gina e sua mãe sem precisar se preocupar com as conseqüências. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que era impossível que aquela sensação durasse muito.

- Acabou o segredo – Gina sorriu, sentando no sofá e indicando que fizesse o mesmo ao seu lado.

Não. O segredo só estava começando, mas permaneceu quieto para saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela na casa dos Weasley. Mesmo depois do beijo ainda sobrara uma pitada minúscula de apreensão, por mais irritante que fosse sentir medo de Weasels.

- Harry estava lá. Foi horrível – suspirou.

- Reconsiderando a escolha?

- Não! Se tivesse não estaria aqui.

A resposta foi em tom de indignação, como se fosse extremamente ofensivo sugerir tal coisa depois de tudo que ela supostamente enfrentara. Talvez fosse mesmo. Desviou o olhar do rosto dela por um momento, apenas parcialmente aliviado.

- Você... – houve um momento de hesitação que fez Draco se questionar se ela já não sabia a resposta. – Foi onde?

Por mais que tivesse más notícias logo em seguida foi impossível esconder a alegria de compartilhar com Gina o alívio de ver sua mãe acordada e saudável. Era uma sensação nova que experimentava, talvez fosse a primeira vez que realmente partilhava um momento como aquele com alguém que não só estava interessada mas torcia por ele. Por mais amigos que teve na escola ou seus pais, aquilo era diferente e muito mais íntimo.

- Recebi uma carta de St. Mungos avisando que minha mãe acordou.

- Isso... Isso é ótimo Draco!

Apesar de não aparentar tão surpresa quanto esperava o sorriso que lhe deu seguido por um abraço o fez abrir seu próprio sorriso, mesmo que continuasse um pouco incomodado com o gesto semi-sufocante.

- Você falou com ela? Está bem mesmo? Ela viu você?

- Sim. Conversamos um pouco e... – por incrível que pareça continuava sorrindo genuinamente, não seu habitual sorrisinho arrogante. – Foi... Bom.

- Claro que foi bom! – riu. – Falar com sua mãe depois de tanto tempo deve ter sido incrível. Nem imagino o que seria deixar de ouvir os sermões da minha por muito tempo!

Apesar de o comentário ter tido a intenção de ser engraçado acabou soando um tanto triste e foi difícil fingir que não perceberam.

- Ela volta para casa em alguns dias. Tenho que preparar algumas coisas – fez uma pausa, para se preparar para o inevitável. - E nós...

A expressão dela escureceu de imediato.

- Nem precisa dizer – murmurou, um pouco irritada. – Não vamos nos ver por um tempo. Lógico.

- Que quer que eu faça? Ela é minha mãe e vai voltar a morar na mansão.

Incrivelmente, apesar de irritada, Gina se controlou, não aumentando o tom da voz.

- Sim, exato. Ela é sua mãe e eu entendo muito bem o que você tem que fazer. Apesar de não gostar nem um pouco, como você não gostou quando eu fui trabalhar, eu entendo. A única coisa que quero, e acho que mereço, é uma promessa sua.

- Que promessa?

- Se você me prometer que vai contar para sua mãe sobre nós eu dou com prazer o tempo que precisa para ficar com ela e recomeçar as coisas. Mas acho que, pelo menos, depois do que _acabei de fazer _o mínimo que pode fazer é me garantir que não vai me esconder dela.

Disse tudo aquilo estranhamente calma, parecendo ter preparado aquele discurso e o ensaiado várias vezes. Será que teria também imaginado todas as respostas possíveis que poderia receber?

- Se você não conseguiu prometer uma coisa dessas, por que acha que _eu _vou?

- Esqueceu tão rápido do que eu passei há algumas horas atrás? Minha família _inteira _é contra isso, mas fui lá. Achei que você não estava agüentando mais o segredo! – a calma começava a perder lugar para o sarcasmo.

- Não estava... Mas não falo com minha mãe há três anos. Ela passou todo esse tempo em uma cama e você quer que diga que o _único _filho e herdeiro dela viveu os últimos meses ao lado de uma _Weasley_, uma traidora de sangue? Se ela não morrer de maldito horror antes vai me deserdar! Vou ser um traidor tanto quanto vocês! Deserdado e expulso da família Malfoy!

Já estavam de pé, longe um do outro, vozes já altas.

- Traidor? Herança? Então é isso que importa? Status e dinheiro? – perguntou com nojo, quase gritando – Hermione, Harry... Eles estavam certos. Não quis...

Gina não terminou a frase, não havia necessidade. Ouvir o nome de Potter já era mais que suficiente para não só o deixar ainda mais furioso mas lhe alertar para algo assustador: estava perdendo Gina. Uma vez na sua vida deu ouvidos à sua razão ao invés de ir pelo caminho da raiva e xingar Potter até seu último fio de cabelo de desleixado.

- Você não entende! Minha mãe, ela está sozinha no mundo... Só tem a mim. Não posso decepcioná-la mais ainda, principalmente agora que acabou de melhorar. Ela pode voltar a ter uma crise e dessa vez definitivamente.

Aquilo pareceu acalmá-la um pouco.

- Se é assim o que pretende fazer? Cada um vai para um lado e adeus?

- Não!

- Então o quê?

- Eu não sei!

Gina lhe deu um olhar com um desprezo tão profundo que aqueles que dava antes de se aproximarem não chegavam nem perto. Draco não sabia se o que lhe impelia mais, raiva ou decepção, mas de qualquer forma ela estava pronta lançar um feitiço doloroso nele.

- Descubra. Acabei de fazer algo incrivelmente difícil _por nós_ e se quer que exista ainda um "nós" vai ter que fazer também. Não foi você mesmo que disse que só nós dois importávamos? Ou isso era puro galanteio vazio?

- Que seja! Ótimo! Eu conto pra ela. Mas no meu próprio tempo, está bem? _Eu _decido quando.

- Está bem. Mas até lá... Não fale comigo.

Foi assim que Gina saiu pela primeira vez da sua vida.

* * *

- Não! Absolutamente não! Em circunstância alguma vou continuar nesse quarto por mais tempo! Irei para minha casa, onde é o meu lugar.

- A senhora não está em condições de voltar ainda. Precisa de mais repouso e cuidados profissionais.

- Meu filho é mais que suficiente para cuidar da minha saúde.

- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, fale com sua mãe... Não é possível ela sair daqui tão cedo.

- A decisão é dela.

O medi-bruxo soltou um suspiro frustrado, o garoto nem ao menos estava ouvindo o que diziam, parecendo perdido em pensamentos bem longes daquela sala. Sentindo que seria melhor dar um tempo para a paciente, e assim não correr o risco de deixá-la nervosa, o homem deixou mãe e filho sozinhos no quarto.

- Você está distante. Qual o problema?

Draco se virou para a mãe, tentando não parecer preocupado demais, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

- Talvez o medi-bruxo tenha razão.

- Está dizendo que devo ficar nesse quarto minúsculo, longe da minha casa e de você?

O efeito da pergunta praticamente em tom de acusação foi imediato, Draco quase virou o rosto para tentar não se mostrar tão culpado.

- Só por mais alguns dias, até ter certeza que está tudo bem.

- Estará tudo bem quando eu voltar para minha própria cama.

Sabia que era inútil discutir com ela e ficou em silêncio. Em parte porque também estava longe daquele quarto, pensando sobre a discussão que teve no dia anterior com Gina. Mesmo após uma noite inteira em claro, atormentado por inúmeros cenários futuros possíveis, ainda estava distante de se conformar com a decisão dela de ir embora. Queria fazer algo para trazê-la de volta e continuar do jeito que estavam antes, mas sabia que para aquilo precisava contar para sua mãe a verdade, o que estava fora de questão.

Tão distante estava que não notou como sua mãe o olhava, analisando seu rosto, calmamente e reaprendendo outra vez a entender seu filho.

- Conte-me como foram esses três anos.

Usou um tom que muitos interpretariam como uma ordem fria, mas para Draco era apenas um pedido gentil, uma demonstração de interesse que quando mais jovem considerava uma irritação. Sempre que voltava de mais um ano em Hogwarts sua mãe tinha o costume de lhe pedir a mesma coisa, porém como Draco toda vez retornava derrotado, encarava aquela "tradição" como mais uma forma de humilhar na mesa de jantar. Naquele dia, entretanto, não tinha nada a provar. Podia contar tudo sem medo de reprovação.

- Consegui fugir da Inglaterra em um navio, passei alguns meses escondido na Bulgária, então o dinheiro acabou. E no frio ter dinheiro para se aquecer é meio que importante – abriu um sorriso irônico. – Dai em diante fui de esconderijo a esconderijo, cada vez mais longe de casa. Uma vez ou outra quase fui pego, mas não era importante o bastante para me caçarem tanto, pelo menos é o que alguns dizem – "alguns" sendo Gina. – Não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo aqui... – fez uma pausa, engolindo seco. - Se tivesse juro que teria voltado e feito algo, _qualquer _coisa.

- O que poderia fazer? Não. Voltar seria finalmente era arriscado e para nada. Foi melhor assim. O que aconteceu depois?

- Meu último esconderijo foi no Egito. Parecia uma eternidade desde que tinha começado a fugir e achava que finalmente poderia parar num lugar só, sem precisar mais olhar atrás do meu ombro a cada minuto. Até que consegui. Fiquei tempo bastante parado para poder ter um tipo de rotina. Foi aqui que...

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto interrompendo a história, de certa forma para seu alívio. Depois de trocar os travesseiros, muito duros segundo sua mãe, e trazer uma poção medicinal para ser tomada em algumas horas, a mulher saiu, mas sem antes distrair a paciente a ponto de esquecer a pergunta que fez a Draco. Em questão de segundos estava inspecionando os novos travesseiros com desaprovação.

- Ainda acha que devo ficar aqui por mais tempo? O nível de incompetência desse lugar é inacreditável. Pedi novos travesseiros há horas e além da demora me trazem outros _piores_!

- Quer que a chame de volta?

- Para quê? Provavelmente me trará pedras dessa vez. Há apenas uma solução para o meu desconforto e é voltar para minha casa.

- Tem certeza?

Sua mãe se virou, deixando de lado os travesseiros e o encarando com seu olhar penetrante, analisando a atitude dele. Também não respondeu, praticamente o obrigando a elaborar melhor a pergunta.

- Quero dizer... Voltar para lá depois das coisas que aconteceram – odiava se sentir indefeso e parecer tão vulnerável na frente dela. – Encarar a realidade não é... Fácil.

- Fugir dela também não é aceitável.

- Não é fugir. No seu estado é mais importante descansar.

- Você está preocupado se vou conseguir lidar com a morte do seu pai.

Não era uma pergunta. Ela continuou.

- Antes de entrar em coma eu já sabia. Desde o momento que ele foi capturado no Ministério imaginava que esse dia chegaria. Não ele apenas, mas _nós _como uma família, estávamos com os dias contados. Não era mais uma questão se o Lord das Trevas venceria ou não. Nossa sobrevivência dependia de escolhas que não... Tomamos – fez ma pausa, olhando para a janela do quarto. – Você não esteve sozinho quando quis fugir.

Aquela simples frase chocou Draco mais do que podia prever. Significava que ela também... Não podia ser.

- Eu sei o que você tentou fazer, Draco. Meu querido, se você soubesse das noites em claro que duvidei da minha lealdade... Do medo que passei. Na primeira vez éramos apenas nós dois, sem nenhuma dúvida, prontos para sacrificar nossas vidas pela causa – abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Mas então você nasceu. E, Draco... Só pude respirar mais uma vez quando perdemos a guerra. Foi um alívio. Só importava que não precisávamos mais lutar e você estaria a salvo.

Uma pequena parte dele sentia que deveria estar revoltado com aquela confissão de pura traição contra Voldemort e, principalmente, os ideais de seu pai. Mas não podia e nem queria dar ouvidos àquela parte, porque não importava mais. Podia sentir sua garganta ficando em um nó por outro motivo: seus pais não quiseram lutar mais e _ele _tinha sido a razão.

Muito da relação deles sempre se manteve no implícito, no pressuposto. E por muito tempo foi suficiente, mas ouvir sua mãe admitir em voz alta, confessar aquilo, era forte demais para ele. E pelos seus olhos brilhando acreditava que não era fácil também para ela.

- Quando a segunda guerra começou, seu pai... Foi tão fácil para ele voltar a vestir uma máscara e retirar outra. Ele acreditava no que fazia, _nunca _duvide disso. Mas para mim não foi tão simples, e depois da prisão dele foi como se não tivesse mais dúvidas de que o fim estava chegando. Por alguns momentos fraquejei, assim como você. Mas seu pai esteve sempre lá para nos dar forças para continuarmos. Ele me contou que você pediu que fugíssemos.

- Ele... Ele contou o que fez depois comigo? – foi impossível esconder o ressentimento que ainda guardava.

- Não havia outra forma – respondeu simplesmente. – Ele me disse na época e ainda acredito nele. Ninguém escapa do Lord das Trevas, Draco. Ele ficaria sabendo da traição e nos mataria, foi o modo de seu pai o proteger. Entenda isso.

Não podia entender, nunca entenderia. A maior decepção em sua vida havia sido a traição de seu pai, tudo naquilo em que acreditava foi destruído. Porém já não fazia diferença. Nada, nem ninguém, tinha o poder de lhe devolver seu passado roubado. Continuou ouvindo sua mãe, ao mesmo tempo tentando guardar a amargura que sentia.

- Desde que o lorde voltou tentei me preparar para uma morte na família, foi como fomos criados. Não se preocupe comigo. Ficar nesse quarto minúsculo encarando apenas paredes brancas é que me deixará louca. Em nossa casa poderei encontrar paz agora, só preciso de você ao meu lado.

- Estou sempre ao seu lado, mãe.

- Então por que a distância? Sei que esconde algo.

Draco estava escondendo muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Escondia o fato que passara meses em Azkaban, a morte de sua irmã, Bellatrix, a explosão e reforma da mansão, o semi-golpe de Estado que orquestrara para _salvar Potter_, o quadro de seu pai escondido em algum lugar no sótão, a enorme e vergonhosa mentira que contara sobre sua família para escapar de Azkaban e... Gina. Mas aquele era o maior de todos os segredos e sentia como se estivesse proibido de sequer pensar nela na frente de sua mãe, apesar das tentativas de realizar tal coisa até o momento terem sido todas frustradas.

- Estive sozinho por tanto tempo, acho que me acostumei a guardar mais meus pensamentos – respondeu, tentando não mentir mas não contar toda a verdade também.

- Não está mais sozinho. Não há mais motivos para isso – sorriu.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso fraco em resposta.

* * *

Sentia como se não passasse de uma pré-adolescente perdida correndo de volta para o colo da mãe depois de um dia ruim na escola. Ela, a suposta Weasley independente, que recusava a proteção dos irmãos e resistia aos sermões da mãe. Patético. Parecia que mesmo depois de todas as decepções e supostas experiências de vida continuava ainda a pequena Gina tola e desajeitada, ainda sofrendo por causa de seus sentimentos.

Estava de volta na frente da porta d'A Toca. Para onde mais poderia ir? Estava sozinha, sem família, sem Draco. Órfã de tudo e todos. Deveria estar em melhores condições, sentindo que tomara a atitude certa. Afinal, _tinha _sido firme em sua decisão de cobrar ação de Draco, e com todo o direito! Mas, ao invés de se sentir confiante e orgulhosa de sua destemida resolução continuava com a sensação terrível de que nunca mais o veria porque ele não ousaria admitir para a mãe que estava com uma Weasley pobre.

Tal pensamento só piorava o sentimento de culpa e arrependimento de ter brigado com sua família. Precisava deles naquele momento, do apoio que sempre lhe davam quando precisava, mas merecia depois do que dissera e fizera?

Por um milagre ainda inacreditável não tinha chorado nem gritado com ele na mansão, havia se controlado muito mais do que imaginou que conseguiria. Só se sentia desnorteada com tudo. Na verdade só percebeu que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos quando sua mãe abriu a porta.

- Gina! Meu Merlin! Querida, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

Continuou parada, soluçando e sentindo-se patética. Afinal, _por que raios _estava chorando? Não conseguia entender! Por que não conseguia acreditar que Draco contaria? Por que não continuava com o mesmo jeito determinado de quando exigiu que ele só voltasse a falar com ela depois? Como poderia estar caindo aos pedaços assim tão facilmente?

Qual era o problema dela? Sempre foi forte, deveria ser forte. Todas as vezes que Harry não olhou em sua direção e depois quando terminou com ela foi forte.

- Posso... Posso ficar aqui por um tempo? – soluçou nos braços dela.

- Claro que sim!

Mal percebeu que foi levada para dentro da cozinha e sentada em uma das cadeiras. Sua mãe chamou por seu pai, mas só percebeu sua presença quando já estava ao seu lado, oferecendo uma xícara de chá.

Ninguém perguntou o que tinha acontecido, nem ela contou. Imaginavam que era algo relacionado com Draco e preferiram não a pressionar a contar, depois de sua reação na discussão recente. No entanto, ofereceram o conforto que tanto precisava, e por isso estava agradecida.

Ficaram muito tempo na cozinha, ajudando Gina a se acalmar, até que finalmente adormeceu e foi levada para seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente. Desculpe pela demora again, mas faculdade e stress não é fácil, principalmente quando sugam sua inspiração. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

**k3nsh1n1589: **Thanks pela review! Que seria AC/DC? Nossa haha, Dido deveria me pagar cachê haha, e thanks :D Brigada pelo apoio! Espero que a inspiração volte de vez essas férias :D

**Diana: **Hahah, thanks pela review!

**Rema: **Brigada pela review! E sorry a demora.

**miaka: **Pois é! Eu também estava com saudades, hahah. Será que a Narcissa vai aceitar a Gina, mas primeiro: será que o Draco vai contar para ela? Hahahha. Thanks pela review:D

**Franinha: **Mil thanks pela review:D É né, o capítulo anterior foi meio angst, mas acho que todos a partir de agora vão ser mais ou menos assim, sorry haha. E thanksss! Espero continuar agradando :D

**Lolita: **Primeiro o Draco vai ter que lidar com a mãe! Hahah. Mas sim, coitada da Gina, as coisas só vão piorar. Thanks pela review!

**KarinaC: **Hahaha, coitado do Harry, haha, mas ele não é manso não, que o Draco se prepare hahaha. Brigada pela review!

**brockthueLa**: Nossa haha, que medo! Hahah calmaaa não me mate! Pense nos meu... um.. nas minhas fics! Hahah Vão ficar todas inacabadas se eu morrer haha! Thanks pela review e sorry pela demora! Keep writing :D

**Amanda: **Hahaha, é né? Antes tarde do que nunca! Sinceramente, não estou ansiosa para repetir a cena do ataque cannon haha, abala demais as fundações D/G risos, mas a gente sobrevive e continua hahah. Pois é... Ainda mais a Gina que já sofreu e provavelmente vai sofrer mais nas mãos dos Comensais, mas acho que o Draco não gostando da marca estar lá já é um começo haha. Que bom que gostou das reviews! Eu estou adorando a sua fic, agora nas férias vou ler até o último capítulo postado, então vai postando mais hahah! Thanks pela review!

**Angel: **Imagina, posso demorar mas não esqueço não viu? É muito peso na consciência hahah. Infelizmente faculdade e vida real atrapalham as coisas. Verdade, sem complicações não tem graça mesmo hehe, e que bom isso porque vai ter bastante complicações, risos. Então né, sorry mas não dá para atualizar muito rápido com faculdade e trabalhos e stress e falta de inspiração, sorry. Eu tento ir mais rápido, prometo. Brigada pela review :D

**nicolle weasley malfoy: **É, vão sim. Os capítulos vão ficar mais triste mas acho que ainda resta esperança para os dois pombinhos, espero! Thanks pela review e pela compreensão :D

**Jessy: **Boa pergunta, Draco vai precisar criar coragem para enfrentar a mãe antes de qualquer coisa. Obrigada pela review, sorry a demora!

**Maaya: **Hahhaha, no problems, é mais ou menos a razão pelo título da fic mesmo, hahah. Hahha Draco doente é irresistível, no livro 3 eu revirei meus olhos de irritação quando ele exagerou o ferimento do Bicuço, hoje acho engraçado haha. Draco, nossa, ia adorar estar presente e ainda jogaria na cara muita coisa, mas foi melhor assim, desse jeito ele pelo menos mantém todos seus dentes intactos haha. Idem idem, Narcissa é a sogra de todas as sogras, pobre Gina! Haha Thanks pela review!

**Ginny Malfoy: **Hahah, mas qual a graça disso? Hahha Desde Falsos Heróis era para ela acordar, acho que é um final digno pra a trilogia não? Haha. Thanks pela review!

**Tati Black: **Thanksss! Difícil realmente a Narcissa ser boazinha, mas a esperança é a última que morre! Thanks again, e sorry pela demora!

**Angel: **Não, não abandonei não! Não se preocupe! É que a vida real não é fácil, principalmente com faculdade no seu pé! Que bommm! Quando tiver tempo vou ler simm thanks!


	6. Interlúdio

**Capítulo 6 – Interlúdio**

* * *

A primeira coisa que sua mãe fez ao chegar na mansão foi observar cada detalhe minúsculo dos seus arredores, verificando se tudo estava como havia deixado. Seus olhos claros percorreram e notaram cada mudança que Draco fizera devido à visita de Bellatrix. Esperou até estar em seu quarto, deitada na cama, para questioná-lo sobre o assunto. Felizmente teve tempo o bastante para decidir o que seria seguro dizer. Não pretendia mentir... Muito. 

- As escadas estavam ruindo. Mesma coisa com o salão de música, não tinha como restaurar, tiveram que ser reconstruídos por completo – explicou enquanto fechava as cortinas para deixá-la mais confortável.

- Impossível. A casa tem mais de 100 anos, protegida pelos melhores feitiços. Não faz sentido.

- Acho que os anos sem cuidado e manutenção tiveram seus efeitos – comentou sem parecer particularmente preocupado. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem. Obrigada.

- Caso precisar, o nome do elfo é Groger. Estarei no escritório, se quiser é só me chamar.

Sua mãe pareceu entretida pelo que tinha falado, fitou-a, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Quem diria o quão prestativo você pode ser quando quer. Não muito tempo atrás estava me evitando como a peste – sorriu.

- Na verdade... _Foi _há muito tempo atrás. Outra vida, quase – defendeu-se.

- Suponho que sim.

Fitou-a por um instante para depois ir em direção à porta. Estava certa, antes da derrota de Voldemort não havia tratado muito bem nenhum de seus pais, confuso com tudo que havia acontecido na época. Todos têm seus momentos de adolescente revoltado, nada mais normal, principalmente quando seu o pai está na prisão; ensinamentos de uma vida inteira não fazem mais sentido e sua mãe tenta lhe proteger a ponto de fazer um acordo com seu professor de Poções para que "cuidasse" de você. A admiração ingênua de Draco pelos pais tinha que terminar algum dia, afinal. Não adiantava sentir culpa por aquilo.

- Draco... Quero ir vê-lo mais tarde – ela disse antes que fosse embora.

Suspirou, mas assentiu de qualquer forma. A visita ao mausoléu onde seu pai estava enterrado era inevitável, melhor então que acontecesse o mais cedo possível.

Fechando a porta do quarto dela, sentiu-se subitamente muito cansado. Toda a tensão com Gina e os preparativos para a volta de sua mãe tinham sido mais difíceis do que imaginara. Fazia três dias desde que Gina lhe dera um ultimato absurdo e ainda não havia criado algum plano infalível para conciliar a saúde de sua mãe com os desejos da ruiva. Primeiro tinha que resolver como contaria as _outras _notícias perturbadoras. Quem sabe, se sobrevivesse a elas seria seguro.

Nas três noites passadas havia sentado à sua mesa no escritório, pena na mão, pronto para escrever alguma carta milagrosa que convencesse Gina de que podiam continuar em segredo ou qualquer coisa que a trouxesse de volta. Mas o papel permanecia em branco. Passara praticamente a noite inteira acordado, pensando no que escrever, sabia de qualquer forma que era inútil tentar dormir sem ela ao seu lado.

Estava um pouco frustrado com aquilo, falando a verdade. Havia ainda parte sua que continuava a perturbá-lo de que não devia depender de Gina, o que tinham não podia ser algo sério. O restante que sobrava insistia em acreditar que a única razão para não ter contado nada para sua mãe era estritamente por causa de sua saúde frágil e nem um pouco relacionada com o fato que provavelmente não o consideraria mais seu filho por estar com uma traidora do próprio sangue. Não se mais importava com a tradição de sua família, porém perder sua mãe outra vez estava fora de cogitação.

No entanto, por enquanto preferia continuar acreditando que contaria tudo quando melhorasse, o que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ao que parecia, ainda tinha o hábito de mentir para si próprio. Deixou escapar um suspiro e fitou mais uma vez o papel em branco. Pegou sua pena e escreveu uma única palavra.

- Gina – murmurou, pegando o papel e o amassando com força.

* * *

O teto do seu quarto se transformara em um borrão de tanto que o tinha fitado nas últimas horas. Seus braços estavam cruzados abaixo de sua cabeça, adormecidos por estarem na mesma posição por tanto tempo, o travesseiro não lhe trazia nenhum conforto. 

O dia já havia raiado e o sol aquecia suas pernas, entrando pela janela de seu quarto. O céu estava azul e uma brisa fresca fazia as folhagens baterem contra o vidro da janela. Podia ouvir sua mãe na cozinha mexendo em panelas e talhares, como também sentia o cheiro da comida sendo preparada para o almoço.

Estava tudo errado.

Devia estar chovendo, devia ser noite. O vento deveria uivar raivosamente. E casa, em silêncio, submetendo-se à força de uma tempestade. Pois era assim que se sentia.

"Hoje fará quatro dias."

Fechou os olhos, irritada. Estava tudo errado. "Ou quem sabe tudo certo", pensou, amarga. Ergueu o braço direito em direção ao teto, mexendo os dedos da mão para que a sensação de formigamento parasse, depois fechou o punho e socou ar, imaginando o rosto de Draco sendo atingido. Aquilo aliviou um pouco sua frustração. Desde que voltara para casa chorando, permaneceu dentro de seu quarto, sozinha. Seus pais não perguntaram qual era a razão de sua tristeza ainda, mas talvez devessem. Quem sabe falar sobre o assunto não lhe faria se sentir melhor?

Teve bastante tempo para pensar em sua situação e decidira que fizera o certo, não estava arrependida. Continuava com as mesmas dúvidas, no entanto, quatro dias sem receber uma carta dele ou qualquer indício de que as coisas melhorariam só as aumentavam mais. Daquele jeito ficaria louca em uma semana.

Antes de Draco o que fazia para se distrair?

Responder aquela pergunta provou ser complicado demais. Caçar Comensais não contava, já que _Draco _seria o último Comensal para ser caçado e já tinha feito aquilo antes. Jogar Quadribol necessitava da presença de _Draco, _ou de seus irmãos (os quais provavelmente não estavam dispostos a diverti-la no momento).

Bufou, trocando de posição na cama.

Felizmente seu mau humor foi interrompido por batidas um pouco relutantes em sua porta.

- Gina? Posso entrar?

Era Hermione, e Gina ficou indecisa entre alívio e irritação. Com certeza a ouviria, mas também responderia _de volta_, mesmo hesitante, com a verdade. Mas não se olha nos dentes de cavalo dado, ou algo assim, não é mesmo? Sermão ou não, seria uma distração bem-vinda.

Levantou devagar e abriu a porta. As duas se encararam, relutantes, ainda fresca a memória da conversa intensa anterior. Quase impossível esquecer das palavras dela sobre Draco, principalmente depois de ter sido jogada de lado em favor de Narcissa Malfoy. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se perguntou qual a real opinião de Draco sobre os ideais de Voldemort durante os três dias que passou n'A Toca.

Hermione não estava menos relutante em abordar o assunto "Draco" novamente, porém a conhecia bem e sabia que no minuto que ganhasse coragem para iniciar seu sermão, só pararia até ter feito um estrago gigantesco, poucos eram capazes de resistir aos seus argumentos.

- Você quer conversar? – tentou, observando o rosto de Gina, com certeza procurando sinais de choro.

A resposta veio em um sinal para que se sentassem na beira da cama. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Gina engoliu seco e se aventurou a começar.

- O que te contaram?

- Só que você voltou para casa chorando. Estão preocupados, mas não querem te pressionar.

- Imaginei – suspirou. – Sinto muito. Sou mesmo uma filha ingrata...

- Não fale assim.

- Narcissa Malfoy saiu do hospital.

Pela expressão de Hermione, sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

- E Malfoy?

- Pediu tempo para a mãe se recuperar antes de contar do nosso namoro. Na verdade... Isso só foi depois que eu o pressionei bastante.

A amiga não comentou nada, mas novamente seu rosto mostrava desgosto. Ficou agradecida que se segurou e não disse sua opinião em voz alta.

- Eu disse que só voltaria a vê-lo depois – suspirou. – Mas quando vai ser isso? Ele pode muito bem nunca ter coragem de contar. Eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer e isso está me deixando louca! O que mais dói é que a confiança que tenho nele não passa de um castelo de baralho frágil. Basta apenas uma carta cair para todas as outras irem junto. Se tivesse mais segurança não estaria tão... Tão deprimida.

- A questão é: se ele contar, você poderá com certeza dizer que vai confiar nele, ou esse momento será apenas um entre tantos? Se não existe confiança talvez... Talvez seja melhor...

Gina abriu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que não se sentisse exatamente feliz.

- Hermione, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy. Desde que eu o capturei no Egito ele conseguiu conquistar minha confiança, quebrá-la em mil pedacinhos e depois recuperá-la intacta. Ele gosta de me provar errada. O idiota é do contra. Quando penso que vai me abandonar, volta. Quando achei que me salvaria, me deu as costas.

- E você acha isso divertido? – não era à toa que estava confusa e um pouco assustada, Gina em seu lugar também estaria.

- Um pouco – admitiu, bochechas vermelhas. - Mas não tem tanta graça no momento. Além disso, até alguns dias atrás, o resultado da equação sempre foi positivo, estou namorando afinal de contas e por boas razões. Mas e agora? Tenho como competir com a mãe dele?

- Você não devia ter que competir com ninguém em primeiro lugar!

- Eu sei disso.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo; não havia o que fazer, a não ser esperar por Draco. Gina só gostaria de que a espera fosse curta.

- Gina... Que acha de ir comigo ao Beco para vermos meu vestido de noiva?

Sorriu. Era a distração perfeita.

* * *

Ela já estava lá por quase uma hora, de pé olhando para a placa com o nome "Lucius Malfoy". Draco nem podia começar imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. Será que estava pensando no que teria acontecido se tivesse feito outras escolhas? Culpando outros pelos erros que ele cometera? Havia deixado claro que ainda acreditava que seu pai fizera o certo, que não havia outra escolha, mas o quanto daquilo era verdade? 

Finalmente sua mãe se levantou, tocou os lábios de leve com os dedos e então os colocou na placa, despedindo-se. Passou por Draco sem nenhuma palavra, seus olhos secos de lágrimas. Sua reação foi melhor que o esperado, porém, talvez fosse apenas que já tivesse chorado o bastante sozinha.

Voltaram para a mansão em silêncio, por um breve momento pareceu que haviam voltado no tempo, para uma época mais simples quando passava as férias ouvindo-a tocar piano enquanto treinava Quadribol no jardim, determinado a ganhar de Potter no ano que viria. Seu pai o observaria uma vez ou outra pela janela de seu escritório, às vezes orgulhoso, às vezes descontente, pronto para corrigir alguma falha que vira em seu vôo. Talvez lembrando dias parecidos, sua mãe sorriu ao seu lado, olhando para o céu como se fosse algo especial.

Para andar sem cair, ela se apoiava em um bastão similar ao que seu pai gostava de levar à eventos e festas, com uma cobra prateada na ponta. Recusara a ajuda dele para se locomover, preferindo usar suas próprias forças. Estava mais pálida que ele, muito mais magra do que lembrava. Informaria o Ministério do tratamento péssimo de St. Mungos, e com sorte algumas enfermeiras incompetentes seriam despedidas no processo.

Decidiram tomar chá da tarde na varanda, a mesma que algum tempo atrás Draco discutiu com Gina e Blaise durante o baile, pois sua mãe desejava ficar ao ar livre. Estava tudo perfeitamente calmo e tranqüilo, quando Groger apareceu anunciando uma visita. Por uma fração de segundo teve a esperança que se tratava de Gina, mas imediatamente concluiu que tal fato seria absurdo. Infelizmente a visitante era outra, uma menos interessante e bem mais Sonserina. Pansy.

Antes mesmo que pudesse mandar o elfo dispensar a mulher sua mãe, voltando rapidamente ao seu papel de dona da casa e esposa da sociedade, disse que a trouxesse até eles. Foi um erro extremamente infeliz, principalmente para ele, que conhecia bem a língua venenosa e solta de Pansy. Havia grandes chances de que falasse sobre tópicos que gostaria que jamais fossem ditos na frente de sua mãe.

Quando Pansy apareceu à sua frente estava consideravelmente mais bronzeada, conseqüência de suas férias, pagas pelo ex-marido, claro, na França. A primeira coisa que fez foi correr até onde sua mãe estava sentada e abraçá-la fortemente, o que fez Draco se levantar subitamente, temendo que privasse sua mãe de oxigênio.

- Quando fiquei sabendo que estava melhor a primeira coisa que fiz foi voltar para a Inglaterra! – disse em sua voz esganiçada para forçar doçura que jamais teria. – Estou tão feliz que está bem Sra. Malfoy!

Chocada e escandalizada pelo comportamento da mulher, sua mãe conseguiu manter sua compostura perante o escândalo, e surpreendeu Draco ao retornar fracamente o abraço de Pansy.

- Obrigada...

- Pansy! Sou a Pansy! Namorada do seu filho em Hogwarts lembra? A escola – sorriu, agindo como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa debilitada mentalmente.

Como se fosse sua culpa pelo ridículo que passava, Narcissa olhou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas para cima, talvez pedindo alguma explicação.

- Não me lembro de Draco ter mencionado uma namorada...

Infelizmente Pansy não ouviu, ou decidiu ignorar, e continuou agindo como se fosse bem-vinda ali.

- Visitei você todos os dias, por Draco entende? Ele não podia ir porque estava fora do país. Eu levava sempre rosas para dar um pouco de cor àquele lugar horrível.

Apesar de ainda incomodada, sua mãe pareceu ficar tocada com aquela informação, mesmo Pansy falando como se Draco estivesse em férias no Havaí. Viu-se revirando os olhos, sabia que a razão da visita de Pansy não era preocupação pelo bem estar de sua mãe, havia sempre segundas intenções no que aquela mulher fazia. Com certeza queria ganhar pontos com quem acreditava ser sua futura sogra.

"Gina deveria estar fazendo isso...", pegou-se pensando de repente, e quando percebeu quase engasgou com o chá que tomava. Sugerir que sua mãe seria _sogra _de Gina queria dizer que pretendia _casar-se _com a ruiva, o que _certamente _não fazia sentido.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Como vê, estou bem agora.

- Mas ainda em _recuperação._ Pode, portanto, soltar minha mãe agora?

- Ah! Me desculpe! – riu Pansy, finalmente terminando o abraço.

Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio, Draco encarando Pansy, Pansy sorrindo para sua mãe e por fim, Narcissa olhando para o filho com uma expressão de impaciência no rosto. Apenas Pansy parecia confortável naquele lugar. Sua mãe tomava lentamente uma xícara de chá como desculpa para não iniciar nenhuma conversa, Draco fixava seu olhar na "visita", tentando fazê-la perceber que não era bem-vinda, enquanto aquela comia bolachas que não lhe foram oferecidas.

Não ficaria surpreso se trinta minutos tivessem se passado de tão incômoda que foi a cena. Mas o silêncio era melhor do que veio depois. Como previsto, Pansy falou mais do que a boca.

- É tão bom ver que a mansão continua linda como sempre, depois daquele acidente horrível! – disse observando ao se redor e mordendo sua décima bolacha.

- Acidente?

- É... Ele não te contou? Foi notícia por um tempo...

Antes que pudesse falar mais besteira sutilmente tirou sua varinha do bolso sem que nenhuma delas notasse e fez com que o bule de chá perto de Pansy tombasse na mesa, derramando todo o conteúdo em seu colo. Bruscamente ela se levantou, gritando de dor. Enquanto sorriu sentiu o olhar de sua mãe em sua direção antes de ela voltar suas atenções à "convidada", chamando Groger para ajudá-la.

- Que acidente terrível, minhas desculpas – falou, o tom cordial mal escondendo indiferença.

Groger rapidamente secou e limpou a mesa e a saia de Pansy, que parou de gritar assim que ouviu o comentário de Narcissa, passando a sorrir como se tivesse ganho uma jóia cara.

- Oh, não é nada. Mal tocou em mim.

- Imagine se tivesse, seus gritos iam chegar aos ouvidos de Londres – comentou Draco, revirando os olhos.

Pansy riu, fingindo achar que aquilo havia sido um elogio. Sua mãe levantou um das sobrancelhas, incrédula. Draco avaliou as chances de repetir o "acidente", só que mirando no rosto dela. Quando a comoção terminou e Pansy voltara a se sentar, sua mãe voltou ao assunto anterior, para seu horror.

- Você estava falando de um acidente?

- Sim, sim. Terrível. _Falaram _que foi um acidente, mas eu sei a verdade, não é mesmo Draquinho?

- Não tenho idéia do que você está falando.

- Sei – sorriu, mostrando finalmente seu lado mais sonserino, escondido por trás do papel de norinha perfeita. – Faz quanto tempo? Seis meses? Foi logo que Draco saiu de Azkaban.

- Azkaban! – sua mãe interrompeu, chocada. – Draco, você não me disse nada sobre ter sido preso! - Draco queria esganar Pansy. Mais: queria matá-la devagar e dolorosamente.

- Eu ia.

- Quando?

- Quando achasse que era melhor.

- O que mais não me contou?

Não respondeu, o que foi suficiente para deixar sua mãe mais indignada ainda. Pansy parecia estar se divertindo com a discussão, comia uma bolacha para disfarçar o sorriso.

- Draco? O que mais?

- _Depois_ – cortou rapidamente.

- Ah, não se preocupe comigo. Meus lábios estão selados – riu Pansy, colocado um dedo na boca.

- Você fica quieta. Veio aqui só para se vingar, não foi? – gritou, sua paciência chegando ao fim.

- Vingar? Por Merlin, Draco, não tenho idéia do que está falando – disse em falso tom de inocência.

- Está convidada a se retirar, Parkinson – respondeu, apontando a saída.

- Draco! Não trate uma visita de forma tão rude! Explique-se!

- Essa mulher está inventando mentiras porque não quero mais saber dela. Simples assim. É só uma atirada em desespero - Pansy se levantou e ajeitou a roupa, sua encenação terminando.

- Passar bem, Sra. Malfoy. Espero que se recupere plenamente e assim possa dar uma lição no seu filho mal educado. Ele está escondendo _muita _coisa da senhora, cuidado.

Terminado seu discursinho patético, Pansy foi finalmente embora. No entanto, o estrago já havia sido feito.

- Explique-se – mandou sua mãe, claramente sem paciência para mais mentiras.

- Ela é louca.

- Não é sobre isso que estou falando - bufou, enquanto tentava ganhar alguns minutos para poder inventar uma história convincente que tivesse o máximo de verdade, o possível sem que ela enfartasse. - Eu não sou uma enferma no leito de morte, filho. E você não é mais uma criança que necessita temer uma bronca. Conte a verdade. Ou descobrirei de outra forma.

Talvez fosse a forma serena, porém, firme que falara, mas de algum jeito lhe trouxe segurança. Quem sabe não fosse algo tão ruim contar a verdade.

- A Ordem da Fênix me capturou no Egito e fui levado para Azkaban. Eu ia contar isso no hospital, mas fomos interrompidos. Passei um mês lá.

A informação a deixou consideravelmente menos irritada, tocou o ombro dele numa tentativa de lhe trazer conforto. Mas a verdade era que por mais enlouquecedor que fosse ficar em uma cela daquela prisão, sua estadia trouxe Gina em sua vida e, portanto... Não foi tão ruim assim.

- Como conseguiu sair de lá?

Ficou quieto por um tempo, decidindo se não era melhor contar logo a verdade, acabar com as dúvidas e ficar livre de culpa. Porém, lembrou de como ela defendera seu pai em St. Mungos. Não podia contar que falara para todo o mundo mágico que ela fora _obrigada _por Lucius a fazer algo, insinuando que não se amavam e, pior, que ele não ligava para sua família. Independente da visão de Draco sobre seu pai, ela ainda o amava demais.

- Fiz um acordo com o Ministro e o ex-marido de Pansy, diretor de Azkaban na época. Eu acusava a Ordem de ter sido torturado por eles e o Ministério perdoava meus crimes.

- Por que estavam atrás da Ordem da Fênix?

- Theodore Higgs era Ministro, odiava Potter tanto quanto nós. Tinha medo de que Potter ficasse muito popular e o tirasse do cargo.

- Compreensível. Mas ele acabou perdendo o cargo de qualquer forma, ao que parece.

- Sim – quase acrescentou "graças a mim" mas resolveu não apressar as coisas. – Acusações de corrupção. Felizmente já tinha cortado ligações com ele.

- Isso tudo em tão pouco tempo.

- Política pode ser bem volúvel – sorriu. Uma pena que não poderia contar seu golpe genial, sua mãe com certeza se orgulharia.

- E quanto ao "acidente" que aquela moça citou? Aliás, quem é ela? Não me lembro de você ter um namorada em Hogwarts... Muito menos uma tão...

- Burra?

- Eu ia dizer estranha. Mas concordo - sorriram.

- Ela estava fazendo tipo, é um pouco mais inteligente que aquilo, quando quer. Filha única dos Parkinson.

- Ah sim. Me recordo de conversar muito com a mãe dela, agora entendo por que a mulher aparecia tanto em casa. Provavelmente acreditava que era uma mera questão de tempo até que vocês se cassassem.

- Bem... Tecnicamente... Pansy _era _a escolha mais lógica - sua mãe levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa por Draco ter pensando em casamento naquela época - Família tradicional, rica, influente... Ela era a melhor garota da Sonserina na época – estava ficando um pouco incomodado de conversar aquilo na frente da sua mãe, não era um assunto que tocaria normalmente. – Pelo menos ele aprovou.

Sim, seu pai achava que Pansy não era de tão mal. E por mais imperfeita que fosse, Pansy havia sido _sua _propriedade em Hogwarts, o que foi suficiente por um bom tempo. Felizmente, as coisas mudaram, para _bem _melhor.

- Entendo. Uma pena que não me consultou sobre o assunto, teria feito seu pai repensar a "escolha". Se fossem esses os critérios ideais para procurar um par, _ele _não teria tido chances comigo em nossa época – sorriu, um pouco tristeza escondida por trás.

- Os Malfoy...

- Eram uma ótima família, porém, havia melhores. Receio que nesse aspecto Bella teve o melhor casamento.

- E deu no que deu – deixou escapar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada.

Obviamente que não foi convencida pela resposta, mas mais uma vez deixou passar o comentário.

- Sua história ainda não terminou, não é mesmo?

- O tal "acidente" foi a razão de eu ter reformado alguns cômodos da casa. Armadilhas foram colocadas na mansão. Quando voltei para cá, elas explodiram.

Sua mãe arregalou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos na boca, chocada.

- Quem poderia ter feito algo tão horrível?

Desviou o rosto rapidamente, mas depois voltou à olhá-la antes que notasse algo de estranho.

- Comensais.

- Não faz sentido.

Draco deu de os ombros, parecendo não saber realmente o que se passara.

- Foi o que o Ministério deduziu. Fiquei no hospital alguns dias me recuperando, mas não foi nada de grave. Depois que saí de lá, me dediquei a reformar a casa e curá-la.

- E conseguiu ambas – sorriu, colocando sua mão direta na bochecha dele. – Obrigada. Passou por tantas dificuldades e eu não pude ajudar em nada... – suspirou. – Mas o que importa é que está tudo bem novamente. Agora podemos nos concentrar em achar uma noiva _realmente _adequada pra você, que tal?

Quase engasgou com o chá que tomava. Sua expressão de horror fez sua mãe rir abertamente, apenas entendendo metade sua aflição.

- Está bem, sem pressa. Um passo por vez. Primeiro, minhas roupas estão em péssimo estado, preciso de novas. Estou pensando em ir visitar o Beco hoje, me acompanha?

* * *

Hermione Granger conseguiu se provar a noiva mais neurótica que já andou na Terra em apenas uma tarde. Além de ter comprado dezenas de livros velhos e empoeirados sobre união matrimonial através dos séculos, estilos de cerimônias e vestidos antigos, também comprou terríveis livros de auto-ajuda sobre casamento de autores que provavelmente tinham o mesmo nível de qualidade que Lockhart. Para piorar, os lia enquanto andava com Gina pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. 

O que deveria ter sido simplesmente uma prova do vestido de noiva se tornou um tour pelo mundo do casamento. Sem contar as pessoas que paravam as duas na rua para cumprimentar Hermione sobre a união, às vezes andar com gente famosa era péssimo.

Quando Gina já não estava mais sentindo seus pés de tanto andar de loja em loja finalmente Hermione resolveu entrar na Madame Malkin para ver seu vestido. Prometera à Gina que seria a última parada e depois as duas iriam comer algo n'O Caldeirão Furado.

Foram atendidas pela própria Malkin, que já conhecia Hermione, mas ainda não vira Gina, a madrinha. O que primeiramente causou alvoroço, a dona da loja queria que Gina experimentasse dezenas de modelos para usar no casamento mas, graças à Merlin, foi cortada por Hermione, que pediu para ver seu vestido.

Era um modelo realmente bonito, um pouco clássico demais para o gosto de Gina. Imaginava seu próprio mais simples e decote mais generoso. Porém, entendia que Hermione estava longe de ter seus gostos e que um vestido mais tradicional combinava melhor com a cunhada. Fez seu papel de madrinha muito bem, fazendo comentários quando achava realmente necessário e elogiando o que gostava.

No fim das contas o objetivo de esquecer Draco foi atingindo com pleno sucesso. Até ele resolver estragar tudo parando na frente da loja com sua _mãe _ao lado. Olhavam a vitrine e se não fosse o tamanho avantajado da Madame Malkin _e _o vestido bufante de Hermione teriam visto Gina lá dentro.

Para piorar a situação, Narcissa resolveu _entrar _na loja! Pensando rápido, levantou da cadeira em que sentava e se escondeu nos provadores nos fundos.

- Gina! Onde está indo? – chamou Hermione, confusa mas incapaz de se mexer com Malkin lhe tirando as medidas.

- Sssh! – pediu, entrando num provador e fechando a porta bruscamente.

No minuto que se fechou perguntou a razão de estar se escondendo. Concluiu que definitivamente não queria ver Draco. Se ele quisesse que fosse atrás dela. Em segundo, também não estava ansiosa para encarar Narcissa Malfoy. Tinha medo de não se controlar na frente deles e acabar brigando com Draco. Por mais que quisesse que as coisas se resolvessem, _precisava _que a iniciativa fosse de Draco. Não apenas era uma questão de orgulho, mas também necessidade de certeza do que sentia por ela.

Concentrou-se em ouvir o que se passava dentro da loja, temendo que tivesse deixado Hermione à mercê das cobras. Se Draco a atacasse de _qualquer _forma, ou deixasse que sua mãe o fizesse sairia e lhe estuporaria até a China.

- Será que pode me atender? Estou com pressa – reconheceu como a voz de Narcissa.

- Me desculpe Sra. Malfoy, mas a Srta. Granger tem hora marcada.

- Entendo. Esse vestido realmente precisa de toda ajuda que conseguir.

"Cobra venenosa", pensou Gina, já se preparando para o pior.

- Mãe vamos para Gladrags – disse Draco, seu tom forçadamente despreocupado. – Para que perder tempo aqui?

Será que estava com medo que Hermione contasse para Narcissa sobre Gina? Ou estava querendo evitar á insultá-la?

- Está bem, vamos.

Escutou passos e o sino da loja tocando e por fim a porta fechando. Estava prestes a respirar aliviada, quando ouviu Hermione:

- Quer dizer que devo tirar você da lista de convidados para o casamento, Malfoy? – disse em plena voz alta, que só podia estar se dirigindo à Draco, ainda dentro da loja.

- Se um dia eu estive nela, Granger, o erro foi seu.

- O erro foi da minha madrinha, na verdade. Devo avisá-la?

Houve um pausa.

- Não seja precipitada, Granger.

Gina sentiu sua esperança voltar rapidamente e quase abriu um sorriso de alívio. Mas ainda faltava muito para aquilo ser uma confissão de amor eterno. Nisso ouviu o sino tocar novamente, Narcissa entrando outra vez.

- O que houve Draco? – Narcissa perguntou em tom impaciente.

- Nada, só relembrando velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ouviu outra vez a porta se fechar, daquela vez os dois indo embora. Esperou mais alguns minutos apenas para ter certeza que não voltariam, só depois saiu do provador.

* * *

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas a vida real é a fogo. Principalmente agora que estou estagiando e passando por um semestre muito complicado na faculdade, sorry. Nem nos finais de semana estou tendo paz (aliás agora mesmo enquanto escrevo isso estou fazendo um trabalho, sem exageros hahha). Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, a fic está acabado! E dessa vez sem continuação, risos. 

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Thanks pela review! Eu acabei fazendo os dois lados da coisa muito complicados né? Hahaha.

**miaka: **O Harry nem bebeu coitado haha, de tão deprê que tava! Hahha. Pois é, veremos o que ele fará para conquistar Gina de volta... hauahua. Thanks pela review!

**Gynny: **Thanks, drama às vezes é bom, o que seria doce sem o azedo né? hauahau Thanks pela review!

**Diana: **Vixi, infelizmente não ajudaram hahaha. Sorry! Brigada pela review!

**nicolle weasley malfoy: **Hahaha, mas será que eles vão ficar juntos no final? Mhauahau, eu só má. Hahah Thanks pela review!

**Amanda: **Nem me fale de inspiração, quem me dera esse fosse meu problema agora hauahua. Maldita faculdade! hahaha Narcissa é uma criatura complicada de escrever, ainda bem que ela está saindo legal :D Se eu fosse Gina teria também ido procurar abrigo em outro lugar, orgulho ferido é dose...Thanks pela review! Assim que tiver tempo deixo uma pra Como eu Vejo :D

**Mel: **Sniff, eu quero ler fics boas também... Férias cadê vocês? Draco vai ter outro momentinho mini emotivo em breve, se eu tiver tempo de escrever hauahua! Eu maltrato o Harry, mas, meu, é culpa da JK que colocou ele com a Gina! hahaha. Narcissa não é de todo mal, assim, well... hahaha. Brigada pela review.

**Annie: **Ei, muito obrigada:D Que bom que gostou das três! Eu tenho medo de sogras como a Narcissa, felizmente não tenho uma hahaha. Não, não está nos meus planos fazer outra continuação, acho que a trilogia já explorou tudo que tinha que explorar dos personagens, agora é abrir espaço para novas tramas :D Thanks pela review!

**Maaya: **Hahaha, thanks pela review! Sempre achei que o Draco é mais filhinho da mamãe do que o papai, ela é o ponto fraco dele. :P Pois é, ameaça do Harry talvez não dê em nada. Provavelmente vai terminar mal pra ele, como sempre haha coitado.

**Rebeca Malfoy: **Thanks! A música se chama "Bran Bal, The Souless Village" de Nobou Uematsu, do jogo Final Fantasy 9, tem na internet a partitura dela se não me engano. Você pode pegar ela no site das minhas fics (o link está no meu profile). Thanks pela review!

**Lara: **Puxa, muito obrigada! Você leu em tão pouco tempo? Nossa haha! Que bom que gostou, brigada mesmo por ler e deixar review:D Thanks pela review, espero que continue gostando da fic :D

**Karen: **Que isso, obrigada você pela review:D Não pretendo demorar muito na resolução do Draco em relação à contar ou não o segredo, no worries :D Brigada again!

**miaka: **Sorry mesmo, mas a vida tá complicada ultimamente :(

**Dark-bride: **Brigadão:D

**Driste: **Tem que levar em conta que em FH e LP a Gina era única pessoa dele no mundo, agora que a mãe apareceu, as coisas complicaram. Thanks pela review!


	7. Os Weasley e Harry

**Capítulo 7 – Os Weasley e Harry**

* * *

Havia dois dias desde que encontrara Granger no Beco Diagonal e sua situação não tinha melhorado de maneira alguma. Sua mãe pelo menos parecia não suspeitar de que ele escondia algo mais dela. Mas Gina também não falou com ele, nem mesmo uma mísera carta. Não estava disposto a ser o primeiro a ceder, principalmente quando aquilo significava enfrentar sua mãe ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, apesar da visita de Pansy ter sido irritante, teve sua serventia, Draco concluiu depois. Não contou a verdade completa para sua mãe, mas o que havia contado lhe trouxe mais confiança para tentar. Incrivelmente, o empurrão final para que Draco tomasse a iniciativa que Gina tanto queria, veio de uma criatura totalmente inesperada, e não muito bem-vinda.

- Potter.

Sim. A pessoa mais irritante da vida de Draco, o imbecil com maior número de xingamentos e apelidos ofensivos inventados por ele. Harry Maldito Potter estava na porta de sua casa e, mais incrivelmente ainda, sem uma varinha ou um esquadrão do Ministério atrás dele. Draco não sabia se deveria bater a porta na cara dele, chamar o Ministério ou o St. Mungos. Infelizmente, antes que pudesse se aproveitar da situação para humilhá-lo, Potter já tinha entrado em sua casa. Graças à incompetência de Groger.

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Tchau, Potter.

- Ainda não vou embora.

- Pena.

- Será que posso me sentar?

Estavam no escritório de Draco, era o local mais seguro para que sua mãe, dormindo em seu quarto no outro andar, não acordasse, já que ele previa que as coisas não terminariam bem. Se Potter já tinha tendências violentas antes, agora com Draco envolvido com Gina com certeza não mais eram apenas _tendências_.

- Não.

Obviamente que não. _Draco _estava sentado, o que o colocava em uma posição de superioridade em relação a Potter. Não perderia essa vantagem só para ser "educado". E afinal, desde quando era educado com aquele cabeça de abóbora estragada? Porém foi em vão, foi ignorado e Potter sentou do mesmo jeito.

- Posso perguntar o que você _pensa _que está fazendo na minha casa?

- Na verdade, estou surpreso de conseguir _entrar_. E mais ainda, de _ainda _estar aqui. Está ficando sentimental, Malfoy?

- Continue assim e vai ficar aqui para o resto da sua vida infeliz como uma _cabeça empalhada na minha parede_.

Potter revirou os olhos. Draco também.

- Suponho que você tenha vindo aqui para recuperar a honra perdida? A donzela roubada pelo dragão cruel e desalmado?

- Não. Não estou aqui para falar sobre a Gina – apesar das palavras, seu tom de voz indicava raiva. – Quero falar sobre você.

Draco soltou uma risada sarcástica que durou tempo suficiente para seu inimigo de óculos velhos ficar irritado.

- E o que, por _Merlin_, você... Potter o Salvador do Mundo... O deus na Terra, herói da nação, _acha _que pode falar sobre mim? Quer saber minha cor predileta? Meu signo? Qual meu animal favorito? Ver se eu me arrependo de minha vida cheia de pecados?

- Acho que se você falasse menos e escutasse mais seria benéfico para nós dois. Assim eu poderia ir embora rápido.

- Como se escutar você pudesse me ajudar de alguma forma, Potter.

- Você deveria estar contente por eu não te estuporar.

- Posso dizer o mesmo para você.

Foi inevitável que chegassem ao momento de trocas de olhares furiosos em silêncio. Uma conversa entre os dois era algo impossível. O fato triste era que Potter parecia determinado em ser ouvido.

- Olha, eu sei que você e Gina, ainda bem, estão brigados agora.

- Ah é? E quem disse isso pra você, ouso-me a perguntar?

- Hermione.

Seu sangue ferveu instantaneamente. Granger estava se tornando mais que uma pedra no sapato dele. Quem era ela para sair fofocando da vida alheia?

- Você quer, então, que eu graciosamente termine de vez com ela para poder fazer o papel de amigo consolador e assim tomá-la de mim?

- Gina não é um objeto para ser _tomada_!

- Sério? Porque você a tratava como fosse.

Potter fechou os olhos, provavelmente tentando se controlar.

- Desde que Gina contou sobre vocês dois, eu tinha certeza que algo estava errado. Que você a estava usando para me atingir de alguma maneira. Então resolvi investigar. Gina falou que você nos ajudou a sair de Azkaban... Mas para mim isso parecia loucura. Por que Draco Malfoy faria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não faria... E nem fiz. Não tenho idéia do que está falando – mentiu, irritado que Gina contou algo que o enfraquecesse na frente de Potter.

O salvador do universo abriu um sorriso irritante.

- Eu sou um Inominável, Malfoy.

- Se fica falando isso para toda pessoa que aparece na sua frente, você é um Inominável _ruim_, Potter. O objetivo desse cargo ridículo não é ser secreto?

- Quer dizer que Gina não tinha te contado? Não confiam muito um no outro então.

- É mais egocêntrico do que _eu _pensava, se isso é possível, se acha que ela ia perder o tempo dela _comigo_ falando de _você_. Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Além do que ela parou de ser sua tiete há muito tempo. Você não afeta mais a vida dela.

A surra tinha sido boa, mas a frase final fechou com chave de ouro. Draco observou Potter ir de confiança à raiva e depois para derrota em poucos segundos. Foi maravilhoso.

- Suponho que não. Mas eu ainda me preocupo com ela e isso não vai mudar – fez uma pausa ajustando os óculos no rosto. – O que me leva de novo a minha história, que talvez eu possa chegar ao fim se você não interromper de novo.

Draco resolveu deixá-lo continuar, se significasse o fim daquela conversa.

- Minha investigação na verdade não foi muito demorada. Bastou conversar com um colega meu. Acho que você o conhece. Davis Croaker? – Draco não o dignificou com uma resposta. – Surpreendente como ele fala muito sob a influência do dinheiro. Contou que você foi generoso com ele para que favorecesse a Ordem no julgamento. Só que o que você não contava era que ele resolveu ficar de olho em você, para garantir que não ia se dar mal. Descobriu como você manipulou o júri. Tudo para ajudar a Ordem. E para minha surpresa, Nott também tinha muito a falar sobre você. Coisas não muito boas, mas alguém fala bem de você?

- Mas falam de mim.

- Ele disse que você armou a saída de Higgs. Eu ainda acho difícil de acreditar, mas não sou homem de política.

- Requer pensar.

- Requer mentir, enganar e ser vil.

- Tudo a mesma coisa.

- Higgs pode ter sido por vingança, mas ajudar a Ordem?

- Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando.

- Estou mais inclinado a acreditar na palavra de outros do que na sua.

- Está certo. Digamos que _talvez _eu tenha ajudado a Ordem da Porcaria da Fênix, o que pretende fazer sobre isso? Me agradecer? Se for isso, pode mudar de idéia. Porque eu não _fiz _isso pela sua ideologia imbecil.

- Eu sei. Você fez pela Gina e essa é a única razão porque eu ainda não te matei.

Draco não saiba exatamente o que responder.

- Vim aqui para agradecer o que você fez por ela – Potter se levantou. – E ir embora depois.

A possibilidade de um raio atingir Draco, naquele instante, dentro de sua casa era maior do que a chance de ouvir tais palavras saindo da boca de Potter. A impossibilidade daquele cenário provavelmente foi o motivo pelo qual ele não conseguiu forjar nenhuma resposta inteligente ou ao menos ofensiva. Antes que pudesse se recuperar Potter estendeu sua mão, esperando que o outro retribuísse o gesto.

Draco levantou e se dirigiu a seu rival, desconfiança e confusão em seu rosto. Porém, após alguns instantes breves apertou a mão de Potter, o mais forte que podia com a intenção de reconquistar a vantagem e infligir alguma dor no idiota. O outro retribuiu com igual força e por alguns segundos ficaram naquela batalha infantil, sem que nenhum admitisse derrota.

- Obrigado Malfoy – agradeceu, porém entre dentes.

- De nada Potter – rosnou.

Finalmente o aperto de mão terminou e Draco baixou a guarda. Aproveitando-se do fato, Potter preparou seu punho e lhe acertou com violência no rosto, o soco apenas o fez andar um centímetro para trás, mas a dor maior foi em seu orgulho.

- Seu imbecil! – gritou colocando uma mão no lábio agora cortado e a outra no bolso das vestes em busca de sua varinha.

Potter abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Agora eu posso ir embora. Tenha um bom dia – foi para porta do escritório. – Ah, e não esqueça de colocar gelo nesse ferimento.

Após apagar o roxo do machucado com sua varinha e xingar até os ancestrais de Potter, Draco se viu pensando no que o idiota tinha falado. Ou, na verdade, lembrou de todas as coisas que havia feito por Gina, que jamais teria feito sem ela. Quando Bellatrix atacou, quase morreu por ela (certo, não admitiu na época que fizera para salvá-la, e sim para "prová-la errada", mas agora era inútil continuar fingindo) e depois salvou a Ordem. E a conclusão foi que só faria todas aquelas coisas para apenas outras duas pessoas: seus pais. Gina havia se tornado tão importante quanto eles e estava na hora de admitir isso. Se continuasse com receio, a perderia como Potter perdeu.

E Draco não estava disposto a cometer erros que Potter também havia cometido.

* * *

Gina estava de volta ao seu quarto, felizmente daquela vez seu humor estava bem melhor. Não perfeito, mas melhor. Ajudar Hermione com os últimos preparativos para o casamento certamente teve o efeito esperado e estava pesando menos sobre a situação com Draco. Estava menos triste e mais pronta para brigar com ele, caso fosse necessário.

A Toca estava calma, apesar de abrigar naquele dia todos os irmãos Weasley, suas respectivas esposas e no caso de Gui, filho. Mas, previsivelmente, foi uma calma que durou pouco tempo e algum tempo depois de subir para seu quarto Gina ouviu barulhos vindo do andar de baixo.

Conhecendo sua família e acostumada com os gêmeos, ignorou. As chances de ser alguma peça deles ou um jogo de quadribol dentro de casa eram altas e não via razão para entrar na confusão. Pegou uma revista qualquer e se concentrou em lê-la ao invés de prestar atenção nos barulhos.

Mas seu esforço foi em vão e começou a ficar realmente irritada com a falta de silêncio. Não se importava com um pouco de confusão n'A Toca, era algo a se esperar com tantos Weasley reunidos no mesmo lugar, porém, podia jurar que sentiu a casa tremer e há limites para tudo.

Resolveu que era melhor descer para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não passou por sua mente que havia apenas uma coisa pior do que os Weasley reunidos em um só lugar... Todos os Weasley reunidos e um Malfoy.

* * *

O plano era simples: ir até Gina. Falar com Gina, explicar sua intenção e depois voltar com Gina para a mansão. Não era para ser complicado, e se não fossem os malditos ruivos que infestavam a casa dela, teria sido.

Aparatou na frente do casebre caindo aos pedaços, se perguntando como algo tão horrível e de mau gosto poderia ser permitido existir. Ser pobre não era desculpa para desafiar todas as leis de construção e bom senso. Era tão diferente da mansão que morava que a diferença entre ele e todos os Weasley foi imediatamente explicada (mais ainda). Ficou claro que crescer naquele lugar era uma experiência radicalmente distante do que a que ele teve.

Ajeitando suas vestes e evitando pisar em algo repugnante, Draco se dirigiu a porta da frente, que não passava de um pedaço de madeira preso precariamente com dois pregos no batente. Havia duas janelas ao lado e ele arriscou olhar por uma delas, torcendo para que ninguém além de Gina estivesse dentro.

Felizmente não viu ninguém, o que lhe incentivou a continuar. Bateu na porta algumas vezes até ouvir passos apressados em sua direção. Uma mulher gorda e baixa atendeu a porta e após um instante se encarando, ambos se reconheceram. Era a mãe de Gina, que vira há alguns meses em St. Mungos.

- Draco Malfoy? Por Merlin, isso é realmente inesperado – falou para depois olhar para dentro da casa. – Não acho que seja o melhor momento para você aparecer aqui, menino.

Não era exatamente uma recepção calorosa, mas ele também não esperava uma. Ao menos ela não tinha batido a porta em sua cara.

- Quero falar com a Gina.

Mas a mulher estava mais preocupada em olhar para trás e Draco ouviu uma voz vinda de dentro se aproximando.

- Quem é, Molly?

- Não é ninguém, Arthur! – respondeu, virando após para Draco. – Eu aviso Gina que passou aqui, mas agora é melhor você ir.

- Olha, eu quero falar com ela _agora_. Será que dá para chamá-la?

No mesmo instante, o pai de Gina apareceu na porta, sua reação menos calorosa ainda ao vê-lo.

- Ninguém? É o filho de Lúcio Malfoy! – gritou o homem quase careca.

- Shh! Arthur, por favor, mais baixo!

Draco começava a suspeitar que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo dentro daquela casa. Estava tentando se manter calmo e não queria perder a paciência com aquela gente, mas do que jeito que andavam as coisas seus esforços seriam em vão.

- Escutem, é bem simples na verdade. Eu. Quero. Falar. Com. Gina. Está certo? Onde ela está?

Foi ignorado outra vez.

- Eu queria mesmo ter uma conversa com você sobre minha filha – o tom que o homem usou indicou que não seria apenas uma conversa amigável.

Não teve tempo de responder porque mais um Weasley resolveu aparecer. Dessa vez era o já familiar e irritante Ronald.

- Mãe onde é que está aquela vassoura de brinquedo para... – parou assim que fitou os três parados na porta. -...Malfoy?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ele veio falar com Gina – informou o pai.

- É muita cara de pau mesmo! Depois de tudo que você fez ela passar!

- Ron! Fique calmo! – a mãe tentou sem sucesso.

Draco deu dois passos para trás, mas de pouco adiantou pois Weasley empurrou os pais para o lado e veio para cima dele, o pegando pelo colarinho. Odiava quando faziam aquilo com ele.

- Me largue, Weasel.

- Não antes de você levar uma surra minha!

- Largue ele, Rony!

- É, _Ronyzinho_, obedeça sua mamãe.

O comentário lhe rendeu uma cabeçada e depois foi jogado no chão. Irritado, já estava de varinha na mão e lançou uma azaração no sardento que lhe jogou para trás e criou bolhas em seu rosto. Não contente com sua derrota, Weasel levantou e revidou com outra azaração, que Draco não teve tempo para reagir.

Sentiu suas pernas tremerem sem parar e antes que pudesse levantar do chão já tinha caído outra vez. Para completar, Weasel pulou em cima dele e lhe deu outro soco. Draco chutou sua barriga e tentou sair correndo mas as pernas ainda tremiam, o derrubando outra vez. Weasley o segurou pelo pé, mas Draco virou o corpo e jogou outra azaração, acertando a mão que o impedia e a fazendo inchar até parecer uma luva de boxe.

Ocupados com a briga, não perceberam que tinham chamado a atenção da casa inteira. Todos os Weasley e agregados (com a notável exceção de Gina) estavam olhando a confusão sem intenção alguma de pará-los. Tirando a mãe deles, os Weasley queriam ver Draco sofrer muito.

Ao escapar da mão inchada de Weasel, Draco meio que engatinhou para longe dele e finalmente conseguiu se levantar, certo de que tinha ganhado o duelo. Estava até mesmo pronto para se vangloriar e insultá-lo quando, como um touro enlouquecido, Weasley veio em sua direção e o acertou na barriga, empurrando Draco com toda sua força até que os dois caíssem em um pequeno lago lamacento, com direito a sapos pulando em cima deles.

Urros de incentivo e aplausos vieram da platéia ruiva, mas Draco não estava pronto para jogar a toalha. Mais irritado e raivoso do que nunca, levantou da posição humilhante. Estava encharcado e sujo, mas pronto para continuar até acabar os sorrisos daqueles imbecis.

Abriu a boca para lançar a azaração mais incômoda e humilhante que conhecia quando outra vez foi pego, agora pelas costas. Forçado a virar para o restante dos ruivos, viu que sua situação era realmente de desvantagem. Quem o segurava era o mais velho, aquele que lhe socou em um passado infelizmente não tão distante no Egito, reconheceu pelo cabelo e roupas ridículos. Dos dois lados dele estavam os gêmeos demoníacos e outro ruivo de óculos com cara de pepino amassado. Obviamente atrás dele estava Weasley número 1.

Cinco contra um. Talvez ele valesse por dois, mas do mesmo modo era ridículo.

- Nós sabemos o que você fez com nossa irmã. E não estamos muito felizes – informou o do cabelo longo.

- Ela é a nossa irmã caçula. E não gostamos quando nojentinhos que nem você chegam perto dela – um dos gêmeos.

- Mas gostamos de castigá-los – completou o outro.

- Você não vai falar com ela, até que passe por nós – disse o de óculos.

- O que não vai acontecer – terminou Weasley 1, chegando perto dos outros.

Tentou manter sua expressão de desafio durante todas aquelas ameaças, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava uma maneira de sair daquela situação potencialmente dolorosa.

- Arthur, faça-os parar! O rapaz vai acabar em St. Mungos desse jeito!

- Nada que ele não mereça.

- Arthur!

Os irmãos ruivos do inferno sorriram quase ao mesmo tempo. O do cabelo longo o jogou no chão e formaram um círculo em volta dele, evitando que escapasse.

- Isso só prova como vocês são covardes. Era o que faltava para completar a lista! Pobres, feios e covardes. Que patético – cuspiu, já que estava caído, pelo menos podia tentar irritá-los o máximo.

- Do nosso ponto de vista, o patético aqui é você.

- Pronto. Pobres, feios, covardes _e cegos_.

As cinco varinhas se ergueram contra ele, Draco fechou involuntariamente os dois olhos, se obrigando a abrir ao menos um e reter um pouco de orgulho.

Todos jurariam depois que sentiram a terra tremer quando cinco azarações diferentes mas igualmente criativas atingiram Draco. Quando o desastre foi concluído e poeira baixou, ele tinha um chifre saindo da testa (com direito a uma única margarida na ponta), pele azul com bolinhas amarelas, um nariz de fuinha, unhas das mãos e pés gigantes e começou rapidamente a cuspir lesmas.

Para aumentar ainda mais sua humilhação, todos os ruivos malditos gargalhavam sem parar.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que toda essa barulheira?

Draco nunca em toda sua vida estivera tão contente em ouvir a voz de Gina. Os irmãos assassinos se viraram para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo bloquearam sua visão do que tinha restado de Draco.

- Hmm, nada não, irmãzinha – respondeu um em falso tom de inocência.

- É mesmo? Então por que o Rony está com lama por toda a roupa e com uma mão do tamanho de uma melancia. Sem falar nas bolhas no rosto?

- Do que está falando? Ele sempre foi assim – cortou um dos gêmeos.

- É, Gina! Coitado, não precisa ficar apontando assim a feiúra dele.

- EI!

Felizmente, a mãe gorda e a culpada por aquelas criaturas maléficas existirem, interrompeu a loucura e explicou para Gina a barbárie que havia acontecido.

* * *

- Será que pode parar de rir um pouco? – pediu irritado antes de cuspir sua centésima lesma. – Malditos!

Divertindo-se imensamente com a tragédia dele, Gina continuava a rir. Mas quem poderia culpá-la? Ele parecia um cruzamento infeliz entre uma família de rinocerontes e uma loja de brinquedos. Seus irmãos podiam ser idiotas e superprotetores, mas ao menos sabiam lançar azarações muito boas.

- Você devia estar do meu lado!

- Eu estou. Mas isso não significa que a sua cara não esteja hilária – riu.

A enfermeira que cuidava dele também não conseguiu conter uma risada. A ida para St. Mungos não pôde ser evitada, a situação de Draco era de calamidade pública.

- Me atacaram sem razão alguma! Cinco contra um!

- Ah, pare de bancar o bebê. Eles foram idiotas sim, e vão pagar por isso. Mas você está longe de ser inocente.

Combinando com sua irritação, Draco cuspiu mais lesmas. Pelo menos estavam diminuindo de tamanho.

- Para falar a verdade, eu nem devia estar falando com você. Ainda não cumpriu sua promessa.

As bolas amarelas em seu rosto ficaram avermelhadas e a margarida na ponta do chifre murchou. Tentou não rir com muita dificuldade, mas era para ser uma situação séria.

- Eu tentei falar com você sobre isso, antes de ser atacado por aqueles macacos!

Era bom que fosse uma boa notícia, se não adicionaria uma ou duas azarações à coleção dele. Se tivesse vindo para A Toca com o único objetivo de informá-la que _ainda _não contara para a mãe dele, podia muito bem voltar para a mansão dele e ficar lá dentro para sempre.

- Você falou para sua mãe?

- Não.

Cruzou os braços, levantou uma das sobrancelhas e preparou sua varinha.

- Não _exatamente_ – completou rapidamente.

- Me dê um motivo para não te azarar.

- Eu tenho um plano. Pode esperar eu terminar antes de fazer chilique?

- Você não está indo muito bem na sua explicação, Draco – avisou perigosamente.

- Falei para ela que ia levar minha namorada para jantar hoje.

- E por acaso avisou que essa namorada seria _eu_?

- Posso ter dito seu nome.

- Sobrenome?

Ele ficou quieto, preferindo cuspir uma lesma.

- Draco? E meu sobrenome?

- Uma coisa de cada vez, por Merlin! – gritou, mudando a cor da sua pele para roxo. – Primeiro, deixe–a conhecer você. Depois contamos o pequeno detalhe do sobrenome. Assim você consegue o que quer e eu não mato minha própria mãe de desgosto.

Não estava muito convencida, mas era melhor do que nada. O resultado seria que não haveria mais segredo, independente de outras conseqüências agregadas. Também havia o fato de que a possibilidade de um jantar com Narcissa Malfoy era um tanto assustadora.

- Está bem. Vamos seguir seu plano.

Ele sorriu, soluçando mas pelo menos não cuspindo uma lesma. Sinal que pelo menos aquela azaração estava perdendo o efeito.

- Você tem o que vestir, não? – perguntou, chegando perto de levar um feitiço na testa.

- Olha quem fala! Está com um chifre no meio da testa! – retrucou. – E sim, tenho o que vestir, seu idiota!

- Foi só uma pergunta! – defendeu-se precariamente. – Queria saber porque quero comprar um vestido pra você.

A informação a acalmou instantaneamente.

- Sério?

- Por que não? Seu aniversário está chegando.

- Draco, meu aniversário é só em agosto.

- Está certo. Não quer ganhar um presente, então tudo bem.

- Não é isso! Se quer me dar...

- Agora já não quero mais.

Revirou os olhos. Mas depois abriu um sorriso, era obrigada a admitir: sentiu saudades daquele loiro convencido. Teria lhe dado um beijo, não fosse o nariz de fuinha impedindo o caminho.

* * *

N/A: Acho que se eu pedir desculpas pela demora mais uma vez, meu nariz vai cair ou qualquer coisa assim, hahaa. Mas enfim, sorry! Já era a época dourada em que eu sentava no computador e escrevia, escrevia e escrevia. As boas novas é que a fic está terminando, dois capítulos para acabar (ou 1 capítulo mais epilogo, ainda não decidi). Estava cansada do clima pesado e dramático, o que fez surgir esse capítulo relativamente mais light, espero que tenham gostado. Está pelo menos em concordância com os livros, Draco leva surra e perde sempre do trio maravilha (dessa vez foi de todos os Weasley haha). Mas em compensação, ele estava "ganhando" em termos de magia do Rony, que estava mais preocupado em usar as próprias mãos.

Preview do próximo capítulo: (sujeito a mudanças, claro)

"Talvez o plano funcionasse. Quem sabe se sua mãe conhecesse Gina antes de saber a verdade, poderia até mesmo gostar dela e não expulsá-la da casa imediatamente. Até então, tudo parecia ir bem. As duas estavam sendo civilizadas, sua mãe estava genuinamente curiosa em saber o que Draco fez naqueles três anos em que ficara no hospital e, principalmente, ouvir como os dois se conheceram e acabaram juntos."


	8. Narcissa

**Capítulo 8 – Narcissa  
**

* * *

Gina tinha participado de um bom número de jantares silenciosos, porém, aquele estava entrando para a história. Não estava longe de pensar que até mesmo a prataria se recusava a fazer um barulho. Não enquanto Narcissa Malfoy estivesse no mesmo cômodo.

A primeira coisa que a mulher falou ao ver a namorada do filho, foi comentar no bom gosto _dele_ em escolher vestidos. A segunda foi questionar por que_ ela _precisava da assistência de Draco. Gina tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas a suposta sogra simplesmente lhe deu as costas e anunciou que o jantar estava servido.

Desde então, só Draco tinha ousado abrir a boca, e apenas para fazer comentários irrelevantes. Suas tentativas não foram ignoradas por Gina, no entanto, toda vez que tentava contribuir para o início de alguma conversa o olhar fixo de Narcissa a parava.

O clima não era exatamente de hostilidade. A verdade era que Draco não tinha certeza do que queria, Gina não sabia exatamente o que deveria falar ou não e Narcissa sabia que havia algo de errado com a menina, mas ainda achava cedo comentar.

- Ah bem, por mais que o silêncio me agrade, acredito que o objetivo desse jantar é para que eu conheça a jovem que conquistou meu filho.

Gina, que estava bebendo vinho, tossiu um pouco ao ouvir a voz repentina de Narcissa, mas se recompôs.

- O que você gostaria de saber?

Narcissa deu uma risada curta, o som não era muito agradável, porém talvez fosse o nervosismo influenciando sua opinião.

- Para começar, acho que seu nome completo! Draco foi tão misterioso, não me disse nada. Mas agora, vendo você pessoalmente, _eu _sei que seu rosto é familiar. Posso até conhecer sua mãe e não saber!

Não foi preciso olhá-lo para saber que Draco estava prendendo a respiração. Ela mesma teve que colocar um pedaço de bife na boca para ter uma desculpa e não responder. Narcissa infelizmente esperou pacientemente até que ela terminasse com um sorriso.

- Ah, duvido que a senhora conheça minha mãe. Ela não é muito de encontros sociais, sabe. Muito caseira. Aliás, é até engraçado, mas Draco também só a conheceu hoje.

- Verdade? Pelo menos não me sinto tão excluída. Não fui a última a saber.

- Definitivamente não. Para ser sincera não faz muito tempo que Draco e eu também não tínhamos idéia.

O comentário definitivamente deixou Narcissa curiosa. Gina não tinha ilusões, no entanto, a mulher com certeza não tinha falhado em notar o desvio de assunto. Alguma hora seria obrigada a revelar seu sobrenome Weasley. Parte dela ansiava para que o momento chegasse logo e a agonia terminasse, mas também havia aquela porção que preferia que Narcissa esquecesse da pergunta.

Enquanto o momento definitivo não chegava, Gina tentou entreter sua "sogra" com o máximo possível de verdades e uma considerável quantidade de omissões. Draco, vez ou outra, se aventurava a completar alguma informação, claramente preferindo deixar as duas "se conhecerem" e evitando se comprometer. Afinal, Gina sabia que ele não queria atrapalhar sua relação com nenhuma delas.

- Agora, na verdade, estou me concentrando em voltar para a Academia de Aurores.

- Olhando seu rosto de menina e com esse vestido, é difícil imaginá-la como uma auror. Tem certeza que uma moça como você quer um emprego como esse?

Gina riu um pouco, tentando ser educada. Difícil era explicar para aquela esposa troféu que boa parte da sua adolescência e juventude foram dedicadas a ações bem não femininas e delicadas.

- Acho que é a influência de ter tantos irmãos. Não consigo me imaginar fazendo outra coisa.

- Suponho que os tempos sejam outros.

A resposta foi bem melhor do que esperava. Quem sabe ainda havia esperança para uma transição pacifica de "namorada do meu filho" para "Ginevra Weasley". Nem tudo precisava ser dramático e cansativo. Algumas pessoas eram razoáveis e inteligentes o suficiente para deixar o passado de lado, certo?

* * *

Talvez o plano funcionasse. Quem sabe, se sua mãe conhecesse Gina antes de saber a verdade, poderia até mesmo gostar dela e não expulsá-la da casa imediatamente. Até então, tudo parecia ir bem. As duas estavam sendo civilizadas; sua mãe estava genuinamente curiosa em saber o que Draco fez naqueles três anos em que ficou no hospital e, principalmente, ouvir como os dois se conheceram e acabaram juntos.

Verdade que havia pouca coisa que podia ser dita sem criar problemas. Não poderiam falar que Gina capturou Draco, que ela havia se escondido na mansão, ou que Bellatrix fora responsável em parte pela aproximação dos dois. Aquele tipo de informação só traria perguntas incomodas. Mas Draco estava seguro que o pior havia passado.

Afinal, haviam escapado da terrível questão do sobrenome de Gina, graças ao pensamento rápido dela. Poderia ter pulado e lhe dado um beijo de tão aliviado que ficou quando o assunto foi desviado com sucesso. Eventualmente chegaria a hora tão temida, mas por enquanto preferia acreditar que sua mãe estava gostando de Gina.

Poderia ser ridiculamente impossível, mas até que as duas eram parecidas. Ferozmente leais a suas famílias, independentes, mas sem a necessidade de provar tal fato. Muito boas em mentir, mas não tão boas em tolerar mentiras. Ambas se apaixonaram por homens Malfoy.

Foi obrigado a parar com as comparações ao ouvir sua mãe lhe chamar.

- Estamos na sobremesa e você mal abriu a boca Draco. Acho que já passamos pelo nervosismo inicial, participe da conversa.

"Sobremesa, graças a Merlin! Está acabando." Nem tinha notado a mudança de pratos em sua frente.

- Achei que vocês estavam se divertindo bem sem mim.

Sua mãe se voltou para Gina, sorrindo.

- Devo confessar que estou surpresa com o quanto estou gostando da conversa – virou para o Draco. – Quando você me falou que tinha uma namorada, estava tão nervoso e relutante que tive a impressão de que se trataria de uma nova Pansy. Ou pior.

- Impressões não são muito confiáveis. Eu também imaginava uma Narcissa Malfoy bem diferente – confessou Gina.

- Realmente, estou contente em conhecê-la. Assim ambos vão concordar comigo.

- Concordar? Com quê? – Draco perguntou, largando a colher e seu pedaço pudim.

Gina não era capaz de notar os sinais, mas ele viu. Sua mãe terminou sua sobremesa e limpou os cantos da boca com o guardanapo de linho, cuidadosamente o dobrando ao lado de seu prato. Movimentos que poderiam tão bem ser os de um lutador colocando suas luvas de boxe.

- Chega de charadas, por favor. Não sou uma tola qualquer e muito menos uma velha senil. Acha que me escapou o pequeno detalhe do sobrenome dela?

- O que meu sobrenome importa, afinal? A senhora não acabou de falar que gostou de mim?

Draco não precisava de mais nenhuma evidência para concluir que seu plano falhara terrivelmente. Infelizmente, Gina ainda insistiria não conhecendo sua mãe como ele. As portas do caos acabavam de se abrir.

Sua mãe permaneceu impassível, tom de voz amigável sem realmente ter um pingo de genuinidade.

- A partir do momento em que vocês se esforçaram tanto em não citá-lo logicamente pode-se concluir que ele importa. Ou então não o teriam escondido em primeiro lugar. E, querida, está interpretando minhas palavras erroneamente. Em nenhum momento afirmei que gostei de você. Está confundido o dever de uma boa anfitriã com amizade. O que é perfeitamente esperado de alguém como você.

Se pudesse, já teria se escondido embaixo da mesa. Draco não precisava interpretar folhas de chá para prever o desastre. Sim, as duas possuíam suas semelhanças, mas era em suas diferenças em que jazia o perigo.

- Como assim alguém como _eu_? – foi a vez de Gina colocar seu guardanapo em cima da mesa, praticamente o jogando contra a prataria. Sua revolta era palpável.

- Não é necessário leglimência para notar as diferenças gritantes de classe. Para começar, sua mãe não lhe educou como uma moça da alta sociedade, pois ela mesma não participa desta. Suas palavras, aliás. Como eu sei isso? Em primeiro lugar, você olhou boa parte do jantar para meu filho, em busca de auxílio na utilização dos talhares para passar uma boa impressão. Segundo: foi ele quem escolheu seu vestido, pois não tinha confiança no _seu _gosto.

O olhar fulminante que Gina deu em sua direção foi o bastante para que ele considerasse seriamente a possibilidade de utilizar sua varinha em defesa própria. Outra questão preocupante era se seria vitima apenas de Gina.

- E temos é claro, o fato de você possuir vários irmãos. Preciso dizer mais? Por alguma razão existem famílias, uma em particular, que insistem em ter mais filhos do que são capazes de manter. É uma questão de estatística simples que vocês não parecem entender. O que liga inevitavelmente a sua vontade de buscar um emprego. Quem vai mantê-la se não você mesma? É obrigada a trabalhar. A influência masculina que sua mãe permitiu em sua formação fez parecer normal para você o cargo de auror, que francamente, não serve para uma esposa, ou mesmo, namorada de um Malfoy.

Silêncio. Draco engoliu seco.

- Eu... Eu não acredito nisso – murmurou Gina.

- Não há nada de errado em ser pobre, Ginevra – anunciou sua mãe em um tom aveludado. – A questão é você não serve para o nosso estilo de vida. Pense bem. Seria capaz de jogar fora sua carreira _promissora_ como _auror _para se casar com meu filho? E eu sei que vocês são jovens demais para pensar em casamento. Mas, sejamos razoáveis, para que então se envolverem se não para casarem algum dia? A menos que você também não tenha sido educada nas leis de moral e ética e esteja contente apenas com alguns presentes caros.

Nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que teria horror dos argumentos de sua mãe. Sim, uma vez ou outra não concordara com ela, mas jamais imaginou que teria vontade de fazê-la parar de falar com uma azaração. E tudo aquilo porque o rosto de Gina não conseguia esconder seu sentimento de humilhação. Ela estava no limite de sua raiva, porém, também era inegável que tinha sido ferida.

- Você é uma moça inteligente, a principio pode parecer cruel da minha parte, mas no fim concordará comigo. Tenho certeza de que seus pais, se não forem pessoas interesseiras, têm a mesma opinião. São mundos diferentes. Só de pensar no absurdo que seria você trabalhar o dia inteiro em lugares impróprios, atrás de criminosos, enquanto seu marido vai para festas da sociedade ou faz viagens para França... É ridículo. E mesmo se fosse outro emprego! Os comentários seriam intermináveis.

- Você só concordou com esse jantar para me humilhar não é? – disse Gina entre dentes. – Desde o momento que eu entrei aqui já tinha sua opinião formada. Então, por que esperou tanto?

- Isso não é verdade. Precisava confirmar minha dedução. E considere minhas palavras como quiser, mas em realidade estou poupando você de um futuro infeliz.

- Fala por experiência? Deve ter sido bem doloroso ver seu marido destruir a própria família _e _ainda por cima não se importar.

Sua mãe sorriu seu sorriso mais furioso, um que só parecia quando a ofensa tinha sido grande.

- Não fale do que não sabe.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você. Sua opinião sobre a minha vida é tão irrelevante que sinto por seu tempo desperdiçado. A única coisa que importa é Draco e eu. Só nós dois sabemos o que é melhor para nossas vidas. E para ele, nada disso que você falou faz diferença. Não é Draco?

As duas olharam para ele e toda a cor de seu rosto se esvaiu. Sua boca abriu, mas nenhum som saiu. Não tinha planejado assim! Não era para nada daquilo acontecer! Como podia escolher? Qualquer que fosse sua resposta, significaria perder uma delas. Gostaria de ter a certeza de que nada do que sua mãe falara fazia sentido, mas não tinha. Seus argumentos contra os fatos dela eram praticamente água contra rocha. E, no entanto, Gina lhe oferecia uma versão tão mais simples e tentadora: só os dois e mais nada. Jogar tudo para o alto, e apostar neles. Mas onde estava sua coragem para apostar em algo que nem ele tinha certeza que podia funcionar? Estava em uma contínua guerra contra ele mesmo, brigando com Gina e depois correndo atrás do prejuízo. Por quanto tempo mais os dois iam agüentar aquilo?

Era fácil quando os obstáculos eram apenas antigos preconceitos. Agora os dois se conheciam e as desculpas estavam acabando. Faltava algo. A peça final. O empurrão necessário para que ele se envolvesse por completo. Mas Draco não sabia como dar o último passo sem perder o equilíbrio.

- Não é Draco? – repetiu a pergunta Gina, sem a certeza anterior. – Ou estou aqui apenas bancando a idiota?

Desviou o olhar. Gina deu uma risada fraca, que não escondeu bem a tristeza.

- E você nem precisou saber qual é o meu sobrenome, Narcissa. Aplausos, sua reputação de cobra insensível foi bem merecida! – levantou da sua cadeira. – Eu sei onde é a saída.

Antes de sair, porém, se aproximou lentamente de Draco. Seus rostos estavam tão perto um do outro que foi dominado por sua presença e se viu forçado a encará-la. Nunca em sua vida se odiou tanto. Gina tinha dado o passo final e ele a tinha abandonado na hora em que mais precisava.

- Você _é_ um covarde. E eu sou uma idiota por ter pensado o contrário.

As palavras não foram necessárias, seu olhar já o tinha destruído. E por um momento não conseguiu respirar nem se mover, como se tivesse parado no tempo revivendo eternamente o momento do seu maior erro. Foram os segundos necessários para que Gina saísse da sala de jantar e provavelmente de sua vida.

Só saiu de seu estado de paralisia quando sentiu a mão de sua mãe em seu ombro.

- Você fez a coisa certa. O melhor a fazer em uma situação como essa é cortar o mal pela raiz. Antes que ela tivesse ilusões de grandeza. Ou, Merlin, antes que você se envolvesse demais.

- Tarde demais – murmurou.

- Que disse querido?

- Tarde demais.

Sentiu a mão em seu ombro o segurar com mais força.

- Draco, não seja ridículo. Não há futuro para vocês dois. É simplesmente impossível. Foi uma falha, admita, corrija-a e siga em frente. É o que ela vai fazer.

- Preciso dela...

- Ora, por favor, alguns meses juntos e você já lhe está dando crédito demais para essazinha.

- O nome dela é Ginevra Weasley. E você não sabe de nada, mãe. Não sabe, porque eu estava preocupado demais em fazer papel de filho perfeito. Mas chega.

- Não ouviu nada do que disse para ela? Da mesma forma que ela não serve para você, você também não serve para ela. Agora ou daqui alguns meses, vale a pena prolongar o inevitável? Não sei nada do que aconteceu entre vocês, mas não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que passaram mais tempo _tentando _ficar juntos do que realmente passaram juntos.

- Não importa, se eu não tentar vou me arrepender.

Sua mãe suspirou, genuinamente cansada.

- Por quê? Qual a razão dessa insistência?

Sentiu sua garganta presa por uma força invisível e uma pressão forte no peito avisando-o que aquela pergunta era decisiva e não só para explicar-se para a mãe. Era mais do que aquilo, era o que estava faltando desde o começo. Seu último passo. Esteve lá todo o tempo, mas nunca teve a coragem de admitir em pensamento e muito menos falar em voz alta. Mas estava lá à espreita, esperando seu momento para se libertar. A resposta para sua pergunta anterior esteve à sua frente todo o tempo: não importava quantas vezes brigava com Gina, corria atrás do prejuízo porque tinha certeza que podia funcionar. Que os dois tinham chances de dar certo. Portanto, insistiria mais uma vez e quantas vezes fossem necessárias. E aquela certeza vinha de um único fato, imutável e inegável.

- Eu amo Gina.

Notou o olhar incisivo de sua mãe fixo em seu rosto, analisando cada uma das três palavras ditas e buscando verdade nelas. Draco permaneceu firme e não se esquivou, acreditava no que dissera. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, ela balançou a cabeça decepcionada e nada tocada pela declaração.

- Você se conhece tão pouco assim? Está apenas com medo das conseqüências de deixá-la. Isso não é amor. É dependência. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não depender dos outros, meu filho?

- Por que não? Por que é errado confiar e depender de alguém nem que for um pouco? – quase suplicou.

A principio ela não respondeu, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos por um pequeno instante antes de voltar a encarar Draco. Quando falou afinal, sua voz trazia uma dor que raramente ele podia presenciar vinda dela. Pegou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos para que não deixasse de ver sua aflição ou escapasse de sua lição.

- Porque no fim... Só resta solidão.

Antes que pudesse recolher coragem para perguntar a ela a razão de sua amargura, sua mãe tirou sua mão do ombro de Draco e foi embora. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr atrás de Gina, mais uma vez buscando reconciliação, pronto para levar quantas azarações fossem necessárias, dela e de seus irmãos. Mas a gravidade do que tinha acontecido durante o jantar o impediu. Tinha quase certeza que daquela vez tinha ido longe demais e esgotado suas chances. Não tinha esperanças, mas _precisava _tentar de qualquer jeito, só não sabia se estava pronto para enfrentar a realidade.

O que poderia fazer para redimir seu erro? Se existisse um modo de fazê-lo.

* * *

Gina estava sem lágrimas. Chegou em casa, mas parou antes de entrar e resolveu caminhar pelo campo, em direção ao vilarejo, esquecendo-se que estava dentro de um vestido caro que estaria além de recuperação pela manhã. Ainda era noite alta quando atravessou a grama descalça, segurando seus sapatos na mão. Se virou, quando já estava bem longe d'A Toca, e viu curiosamente uma a uma das luzes da casa acenderem. Estranhou mas continuou sua caminhada, sua mente distante demais para se importar.

Então era isso. Era assim que terminava seu curto, porém marcante, romance com Draco Malfoy. Tentou e tentou mais um pouco, contra a vontade de todos, insistindo, quase como uma birra de criança, para no fim ele os destruir. Riu sozinha, percebendo um soluço se unindo ao som. Tal final era o equivalente de morrer escorregando em uma casca de banana. Mais que tristeza, estava com raiva dele. Queria lançar uma azaração para deixá-lo incapaz de sentar por séculos.

Maldito loiro insensível.

Não ligava para os insultos de Narcissa Malfoy. Não ligava para maldições que os ancestrais de Draco jogariam contra ela. Para alguém que enfrentou sua vida inteira, aquele tipo de coisa era simples de descartar. Era _ele_ o culpado de tudo. Em nenhum momento tinha ligado para o sobrenome dela ou as pilhas de galeões que _não _possuía. Mas na primeira oportunidade, no primeiro real obstáculo, não teve coragem.

Odiava ele por sua covardia. Mas, Merlin, sentiria sua falta.

De repente um raio cortou céu ao horizonte, iluminando seu caminho. Ao som do trovão gotas e mais gotas de água caíram, a molhando até os ossos. A tempestade aumentava sua intensidade rapidamente, não se importou.

Só realmente sentiu a chuva quando um _pop _fez surgir ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy à sua frente. Pensou que era uma miragem, mas miragens não costumam acontecer durante tempestades. Talvez uma assombração, mas também não se lembrava te ter matado ele... Não ainda, pelo menos.

Concluindo, irritada, de que se tratava do verdadeiro, se abraçou de repente sentindo cada gota de água que caia sob ela.

- Está maluca, correndo pelo mato nessa chuva? – ele gritou, tentando ganhar do som de um trovão.

- Que raios você está fazendo aqui? – ela retrucou também alto, mas só porque estava com vontade de gritar.

Ele se aproximou, mas Gina deu dois passos para trás.

- Me deixe em paz! Estou cansada de você!

Draco não desistiu, avançou e jogou sua capa nos ombros dela. Tentou resistir ao gesto, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Eu fui até sua casa, mas sua mãe disse que você não tinha voltado – explicou sem que ela tivesse perguntado.

- Como me encontrou?

Draco abriu um sorriso e mostrou um relógio em seu pulso. Os ponteiros marcavam não horas, mas palavras. No momento o maior estava em "Arredores d'A Toca", ficou claro a função do relógio ao olhar o restante das "horas". Em particular "Te traindo" e "Dormindo, ou seja, sonhando com você".

- Você fez isso para me vigiar? – perguntou indignada.

- Pode crer. Porque é isso que eu faço. Consigo estragar tudo.

Gina suspirou, estariam condenados a machucar um ao outro?

- O que você quer, Draco?

Se ela estava com uma aparência terrível, ele não ficava para trás. Cabelo loiro pesado sobre seu rosto, roupas grudadas no corpo pela água, sapatos caros enterrados na lama. Seu olhar era perdido e em outra situação nada lhe daria mais satisfação do que abraçá-lo, mas no momento não conseguia sentir nada mais do que rancor.

E então ele ficou um joelho na lama e se abaixou.

- Ginevra Weasley... Gina. Eu amo você.

Olhou para ele, triste. Só isso que ia falar? Tirou a capa dele de seus ombros e lhe devolveu.

- Seria bom se você tivesse me amado há algumas horas atrás, quando eu precisava. Agora é meio tarde para sentimentalismo.

- Eu fui um idiota, Merlin, mas não pode me perdoar?

- Quantas vezes terei que fazer isso? Não dá mais, Draco. Parece que desde que começamos só fui eu que me esforcei para fazer isso funcionar!

- Ficar de joelhos na lama e pedir desculpas não é esforço suficiente para você? – gritou abrindo os braços em frustração.

Tão cansada... Estava tão cansada de brigar e tentar...

- Vá embora. Sua mamãe deve estar preocupada.

Sabia que parecia covardia, mas lhe deu as costas e começou a correr na direção oposta, para dentro da escuridão. As nuvens de chuva tinham escondido a lua, tornando muito mais difícil enxergar a sua frente. A escuridão deu mais força para as distantes janelas d'A Toca, agindo como um farol para ela.

Saiba que ele tinha ido embora, porque ouviu mais uma vez um _pop_.

Acelerou mais ainda o passo no final do caminho, cobrindo a cabeça com os dois braços e se perguntando por que as luzes continuavam acesas. Entrou direito na cozinha mais preocupada em ficar perto da lareira acessa do que olhar ao seu redor. Sentou o mais próximo do fogo e não saiu do lugar por horas a fio.

Estava tão magoada com ele que não conseguia raciocinar direito.

A chuva parou devagar e o dia começou a amanhecer. Ouviu sinais de que a casa acordava, mas não ligou. Estava esquentando suas mãos quando sua mãe entrou na cozinha e depois de um momento de incerteza, se pronunciou, lhe dando um susto.

- Gina... Temos visita – ela disse incerta, apontando para a porta aberta que dava para a sala.

Ao se virar e ver de quem se tratava, teve que olhar sua mãe e confirmar que não se tratava de um engano.

- Ela está esperando você.

Talvez mais por confusão do que qualquer outra coisa, levantou e foi até o outro cômodo. Narcissa estava sentada no melhor sofá da sala, seu nariz alto, expressão séria e as mãos juntas em seu colo. Seu corpo estava mais rígido que na mansão Malfoy e revelava seu incômodo. Em seu rosto estava estampado o quanto Sra. Malfoy não desejava estar naquele lugar. O sentimento era mútuo. Era o segundo membro Malfoy que resolvia importuná-la, não sabia se agüentaria dois no mesmo dia.

- Gostaria de conversar com você – era mais uma ordem do que um pedido. – Às sós.

Gina cruzou os braços, fazendo um grande esforço para ignorar o estado de seu vestido e sua aparência ensopada. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a tolerar aquela mulher.

- Já conversamos o bastante.

Pelos sons abafados do andar de cima, sua mãe não era única a presenciar a conversa. Não seria surpresa se toda sua família estivesse acordada e só não enchiam a sala graças às ordens de sua mãe.

- É sobre Draco.

- Não me interessa.

Para sua surpresa Narcissa levantou calmamente, Gina imediatamente relaxou acreditando que ela estava indo embora. Infelizmente, a mulher parou em sua frente e sem sinais de desistir.

- Se eu pudesse falar às sós com sua filha, Sra. Weasley, agradeceria – não tirou os olhos de Gina ao falar, e concluiu mais alto para que todos ouvissem. – O pedido se estende ao resto da casa.

Antes que sua mãe respondesse, Gina a parou com a mão e indicou a porta para Narcissa.

- Já disse que não quero conversar. Já tomou o meu tempo demais, retire-se, por favor.

A frase era educada, mas o tom estava longe de ser agradável. Não queria deixar dúvidas que ela não era bem-vinda.

- Ele me contou seu sobrenome – retrucou, firme como estivesse dizendo algo extraordinário que justificaria tudo.

- Tarde demais.

Podia sentir a irritação de Narcissa crescer, mas Gina também começava a perder a paciência.

- Ouça o que tenho a dizer, não levará mais que dez minutos. Depois me expulse dessa casa. Mas antes escute.

- Por que eu deveria?

Narcissa inexplicavelmente soltou um suspirou e de repente parecia muito cansada.

- Muito bem. Terá que ser assim – estava se esforçando tanto para falar o que viria a seguir, que parecia estar fisicamente doendo. – Eu peço desculpas pelo jantar.

Algo no andar de cima caiu, mas fora o acidente, a casa estava em total silêncio. Não era todo dia que alguém da família Malfoy entrava n'A Toca, muito menos pedia desculpas a um Weasley (ou quem quer que fosse). Segurou a vontade de olhar a janela e se certificar que o mundo não estava acabando lá fora.

O que mais lhe espantou foi que a desculpa parecia sincera.

- Está bem. Estou ouvindo – anunciou Gina, entendendo que acabara de presenciar a mulher mais orgulhosa e centrada que já conhecera fazer algo muito difícil. – Mãe pode nos dar licença?

Pôde ouvir a indignação do andar de cima, mas sua mãe assentiu e subiu as escadas, as ordens de que todos fossem dormir alto o bastante para as duas ouvirem. Narcissa só voltou a falar quando teve certeza não havia mais ninguém escutando.

- Quando minha irmã Andrômeda fez a escolha de se casar com um trouxa, nossa família a expulsou. Na verdade, nem deveria chamá-la de "irmã". A desgraça foi tão grande e minha mãe sofreu tanto, que jurei odiar Andrômeda pelo resto de minha vida. Ela sempre foi mais... Carinhosa comigo do que Bellatrix, e éramos inseparáveis quando menores. Bella gostava de arrancar as cabeças de minhas bonecas, mas Andrômeda sempre as consertava para mim. Besteiras de crianças, eu podia ter quantas novas quisesse, mas o gesto era o que contava. Sua traição me feriu mais do que gosto de admitir.

Gina nem saberia por onde começar, se quisesse comentar, então só ouviu Narcissa.

- Ver você de braço dado com o meu filho me levou ao dia em que ela ousou pisar na casa de minha mãe com Ted Tonks. Os resultados, já esclareço, foram bem mais catastróficos do que nossa simples discussão. Não havia espaço para compreensão, muito menos tolerância. Foi o mundo em que cresci e foi o mundo em que criei Draco. Perder ele para _você _foi pior do que Andrômeda. Não espero que entenda, mas o que ela fez foi o mesmo que cuspir em nossas caras e, para mim em particular, foi rejeição. _Ele _era mais importante do que nossa família, nosso nome.

Narcissa parou um momento, criando um silêncio incômodo. Gina não tinha simpatia alguma por aquela mulher e, no entanto, lá estava ela um pouco sensibilizada.

- Draco nunca conheceu Andrômeda, provavelmente nunca a considerou como sua tia. E agora que minha família se foi, eu me pergunto se nosso ódio valeu a pena. Valeu a pena perder minha irmã por algo que acabou nos destruindo? Não quero isso para Draco. Não quero perdê-lo. Minha primeira reação foi automática, programada. Quando em perigo, ataque. Mas então, eu vi os olhos do meu filho e entendi finalmente que é hora de colocar meu orgulho de lado.

- Não muda o fato que ele simplesmente deixou que você me insultasse e na hora mais importante, me abandonou!

- Você não parecia necessitar de ajuda e além do mais, pode sinceramente dizer que nunca teve dúvidas? Que quando contou para sua família não teve um momento, mesmo que breve, em que não soube o que era certo? Ele estava tão dividido que não conseguiu tomar uma decisão na hora. Mas isso não diminuiu o que ele sente por você. Os dois são tão jovens... Impulsivos. Esquecem que nem tudo na vida é decidido no momento presente. Minutos depois, ele confessou que precisava de você e então correu para pedir desculpas.

- É só o que ele faz. Pedir desculpas. Vai ser assim sempre? – murmurou Gina, de repente se sentindo apenas uma adolescente.

Narcissa sorriu.

- Seis meses que se conhecem e já acham que está tudo determinado e impossível de mudar. Em relacionamentos é necessário tempo para achar as falhas e corrigi-las, a diferença é que alguns tentam arrumar, outros desistem. Isso é o que separa relacionamentos sérios de romances tolos. A escolha é sua. Draco já fez a dele, está disposto a pedir desculpas sempre que for necessário.

Gina tinha muito que pensar e, Narcissa percebendo resolveu que era o momento de ir embora.

- Acredito que meus dez minutos terminaram.

Estava se encaminhando para a porta quando Gina, mais surpresa consigo mesma, a parou antes.

- Obrigada.

Ela simplesmente assentiu em retorno.

* * *

**N/A: **Não... Eu não morri. Por um momento, é, eu achei que tinha! Haha. Mas estou viva e escrevendo. E vou acabar essa fic antes do sétimo livro, é uma promessa de vida! Risos. Sério mesmo, o próximo capítulo vai chegar tipo, em duas semanas ou menos, porque vou escrever até meus dedos ficarem adormecidos! haha Alguém ainda está ai, lendo? Se estiver, brigada. Capítulo 9 é o último. See you there!


	9. Buquê

**Capítulo 9 – Buquê**

* * *

É um momento um tanto embaraçoso quando se chega à conclusão de que tudo o que havia dito e pensando com tanta raiva e firmeza, já não faz tanto sentido. É uma sensação semelhante a quando se é pego tentando roubar biscoitos antes do jantar, ou quando se acorda de uma noite de bebedeira descontrolada ao lado de alguém que sua mãe definitivamente não aprovaria, justamente na casa da citada mãe. Em resumo, aqueles momentos que você se sente como uma idiota.

Era como Gina se sentia naquele instante. Estivera tão certa que não conseguiria perdoar Draco jamais! Mas, incrível, tinha acabado de fazê-lo novamente. Daquele jeito estava no caminho para virar uma santa.

A boa notícia era que Draco tinha falado "eu te amo", o que a fez sorrir mesmo que horas e horas depois da confissão. A má notícia era que Narcissa Malfoy tinha conseguido o que queria, seja lá o que fosse. Porque Gina estava disposta a perdoá-lo sempre que fosse necessário, já que ele estava disposto a sempre pedir desculpas.

Talvez não fosse o que Narcissa Malfoy quisesse de verdade, mas de qualquer forma, tinha cedido aos argumentos dela.

Estava frustrada com o dia anterior, onde tudo que podia dar errado tinha dado. Mas como o universo gostava de equilíbrio (ocasionalmente), quem sabe aquele não seria o dia em que tudo daria _certo_.

Respirou fundo e aparatou para a mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Draco não tinha pregado os olhos na noite anterior, ou no que restara dela. Preferiu lembrar do Egito e sentiu saudades. Não do país, obviamente. Nem do deserto, nem do calor infernal. Mas de como as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Ele tinha raiva, frustração, ódio, tristeza. Achava que sua vida estava perdida, verdade. Mas tinha um objetivo: sobreviver a qualquer custo e cuidar de ter vingança. Eram tempos mais simples.

Principalmente porque quando _ela _apareceu na equação, Draco não gostava dela. E uma pena que não tivesse idéia do quanto deveria ter apreciado tal fato. Quando tinha sido o exato momento em que seu ódio se transformou em apenas irritação e finalmente tolerância mal-humorada? Se localizasse tal instante, bastaria um Vira-Tempo para livrá-lo do sofrimento do momento atual.

Não sabia o nome direito, nem sabia que existia até horas atrás. Mas sabia que era a pior sensação que já tinha passado. Equivalente, talvez, a alguém enfiando com incrível força pedaços de bambu debaixo de cada unha da mão dele.

Queria causar a mesma dor em alguém. Quase chamou Groger com a intenção de jogar uma azaração, mas mudou de idéia. Não seria nem de perto suficiente.

Definitivamente teria que ser um Vira-Tempo. Voltaria para o passado e daria um conselho para o tolo fugitivo vestido de marinheiro trouxa. _Corra para o mais longe que puder dessa ruiva._

Depois acrescentaria: _Ou não. Na verdade, valeu a pena. Esquece o que eu falei. Você nunca me viu aqui. _

É. Cachorros tinham mais orgulho que ele no momento. _Lufos _tinham mais!

Egito. Sentia falta. Era um bom lugar, um tanto diferente, gostava de irritá-lo, era melhor no Quadribol, tinha dezessete sardas em cada bochecha, um belo par de pernas, dois deli... É, sentia falta do Egito.Não se faz mais países como o Egito. Ele provavelmente perdera de vez suas chances com ela... Quer dizer, Egito.

Tudo a sua volta mais ou menos lembrava o Egito. Precisava sair de lá. Pena que não tina muita vontade de se levantar no momento. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada em particular. Ocasionalmente, queria massacrar um pequeno país, mas mudava de idéia. E então voltava para seu plano do Vira-Tempo.

Eventualmente as questões sobre linhas do tempo vieram à tona. Se ele tivesse voltado no tempo, com certeza _ele _saberia. Afinal, já teria se visto. Então não teria cometido o erro que o faria voltar no tempo para corrigi-lo, o que tornaria impossível se envolver com Gina em primeiro lugar, afinal esse seria o erro que nunca teria cometido... Sua existência atual então não faria sentindo, aquele que tivesse vivenciado o erro não estaria agora exatamente pensando como voltaria no tempo!

O que estava pensando mesmo?

Ah. Egito.

Suspirou. Ele era um idiota.

Groger apareceu em seu quarto e anunciou a chegada de uma visita _ruiva_. Talvez, quem sabe, um Draco de uma outra linha temporal não tivesse dado uma mãozinha para que aquilo acontecesse?

* * *

Desde o momento em que ela apareceu no portão da mansão não trocaram uma palavra. Sentaram em um dos bancos do jardim e assim que estavam frente a frente, a primeira frase que falaram juntos foi a mesma.

- Eu fui idiota.

A segunda, também ao mesmo tempo, foi:

- Foi mesmo.

Gina sorriu, mas Draco ainda não sabia se deveria, então apenas passou a mão no cabelo. No fim, se deixou ter a esperança de que ela não estava lá para matá-lo.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Nós gostamos um do outro e ponto. Não adianta o quanto brigamos e xingamos.

- Bizarramente.

- Não é saudável, não é bonito, não é perfeito. Muitas vezes é um saco.

- Concordo.

- Você é tão ruim nisso que chega a não ter graça. E eu sou tão instável emocionalmente, que até Rony poderia se sair melhor nesse relacionamento.

- Duvido muito, ele não tem peitos para começar. _Eu _gosto de mulheres, não de caras feios, muito obrigado.

- Se Rony fosse uma mulher, então.

- Ele seria uma mulher feia. Não gosto delas também.

- _Emocionalmente _falando, Draco.

- Ainda assim... Seria uma baranga.

- Que seja. Voltando! – pigarreou. – É possível que você acabe no St. Mungos uma vez ou outra. E eu voltando correndo pr'A Toca chorando.

- Pergunta: o resultado dessa lista é para ser favorável?

- Estou chegando lá.

Sorriram.

- Eu achava que tinha algo de errado no jeito que você sempre erra e eu sempre fico magoada. Mas... A diferença é que você tenta corrigir. E eu tento perdoar.

- E ambos precisam de terapia.

- A boa notícia é que nossas famílias já sabem de tudo isso – ele a olhou com dúvida, mas ela sorriu. – Sim, até sua mãe. Ironicamente, graças a uma visita dela é que estou aqui. Então só restamos nós.

- Tem certeza?

- Olha, mais certeza que isso impossível. E você, tem certeza?

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Toda sua família sabe? Não tem mais nenhum primo de três metros de altura?

- Sem promessas – riu. – Afinal, minha família _é _grande. Mas eu te protejo.

- Como da outra vez? Só me lembro de você rindo da minha cara.

- Ah, mas eles pararam, não? Se eu não tivesse chegado lá, você estaria com um rabo de macaco e cara de camelo até hoje.

- Eu estava ganhando, na verdade. Eles trapacearam.

Gina revirou os olhos. Draco não resistiu, estava contente demais para perder a oportunidade de qualquer forma. Pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou. Em instantes ela relaxou e retornou o beijo. Sentiu uma das mãos dela se afundar em seu cabelo e em retorno a puxou para mais perto.

- Acho que isso resume muito bem a nossa conversa - Gina finalizou, quando se separaram.

Ficaram quietos por um tempo, absorvendo tudo que havia se passado e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Ainda era difícil acreditar, mas também não estavam dispostos a questionar, que estavam juntos outra vez.

Finalmente Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- O que você quis dizer com "uma visita" da minha mãe?

Ela riu e começou a contar.

* * *

Narcissa bateu de leve na porta do quarto, apenas por costume, pretendia entrar sem permissão. Abriu devagar, o cômodo estava banhado em escuridão apesar do sol já alto. Soltou um suspiro, em muitos aspectos Draco continuava uma criança. Era inegável o quanto havia amadurecido, percebeu a mudança logo em que o viu em St. Mungos, mas ele ainda revelava algumas atitudes adolescentes. E ela estava agradecida por aquilo, poucos são aqueles que conseguem a proeza de não perder a juventude após passar por tempos de guerra.

Porém, agradecida ou não, Narcissa queria resolver logo aquela situação desagradável. Entrou no quarto e de imediato balançou sua varinha, abrindo as cortinas e deixando os raios de sol iluminarem cada canto do cômodo. A luz revelou, para sua surpresa, que Draco não estava lá. Seu coração acelerou contra sua vontade, lembrando de imediato da ameaça que ele tinha feito ao voltar, molhado dos pés à cabeça, da tentativa falha com a menina Weasley.

_- Estou indo embora._

_- Acabou de chegar! Para onde pretender ir agora? E ainda nesse estado!_

_- França, talvez... Ou então Egito, pelas memórias – riu amargo. – Preciso... Espairecer. _

_- Talvez uma mudança de cenário _seja _uma boa idéia – refletiu, ainda que um pouco desconfiada da atitude dele. – Há muito tempo que nós não viajamos. _

_- Nós não. _Eu_. Estou feliz que você tenha melhorado mãe. Mas... – sua voz enfraqueceu. – Quero ficar sozinho._

Sabia que era mais do que um momento passageiro. Mais do que algumas semanas em outro país. Era a mesma expressão de desgosto e dúvida que viu quando Severus o trouxe, tremendo e pálido, em uma noite distante. Naquela vez, bastou abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, mas agora sabia que parte daqueles sentimentos negativos estavam relacionados a ela e suas palavras de conforto lhe pareceriam vazias.

Tentou de qualquer forma, mas Draco não ouviu. Incapaz de persuadi-lo em mudar de idéia, ela havia entrado em pânico silenciosamente, a noção de perdê-lo que sentiu durante o jantar voltando. Não agüentaria novamente. Tentava manter-se forte e calma, mas sabia que no momento em que ele a deixasse sozinha, entraria em desespero.

Algumas semanas na França se tornariam meses e depois anos. E no fim, o perderia de qualquer forma.

O que lhe restaria então? Sem Draco, o pouco sentindo que sua vida ainda possuía se perderia. Seus parentes, primos, amigos, sua família, suas irmãs... Seu marido. Podia agüentar a dor de perder até mesmo Lucius, se Draco estivesse com ela. Seu filho querido, o qual lutou tanto para proteger.

Tomou, então, sua decisão assim que ele subiu para o quarto, com a desculpa de que pretendia dormir. Se para não perdê-lo era necessário sacrificar seu orgulho e associar-se com uma família tão baixa, então era o que faria. A quem restava afinal, manter aparências? Quem poderia queimá-lo da tapeçaria da família? Só ela restava. Mesmo Bella, tão forte e determinada, tinha sucumbido. Sobravam alguns primos distantes, talvez. Mas não importava, qualquer um com alguma noção já tinha cortado relações com o nome Malfoy e Black.

Lucius, se vivo, teria uma solução para reverter a desgraça da família. Ou não. Até ela começava a duvidar. Tudo o que era certo para eles agora tinha virado pó e desaparecido com o vento.

Não existia nada mais doloroso do que sobreviver e estar no lado que perdeu, porque começamos a questionar se tudo aquilo perdido e feito valeu a pena. Draco provavelmente havia passado muito mais tempo que ela se perguntando, o que talvez explicasse porque estivesse envolvido com Weasley e se preocupasse tanto com ela.

Em voz alta não havia dado importância para a confissão dos sentimentos dele, mas começava a acreditar que, ao menos por enquanto, Draco realmente estava apaixonado.

Seu único conforto, ao entrar na casa dos Weasley, foi que havia uma chance de que os dois cansassem um do outro com o tempo. Aceitar netos com sardas seria uma tarefa árdua. Não podia ter certeza, claro, de que Weasley perdoaria Draco, mas pelo rosto dela ao final de seu discurso, sabia que as chances eram grandes.

A última tarefa que restava era conversar com Draco. O que voltava ao fato de que ele não estava em seu quarto. Rapidamente se acalmou, ainda era cedo para temer o pior. Abriu o armário dele e encontrou suas roupas ainda penduradas. Finalmente pôde relaxar.

Provavelmente ele estava tomando café da manhã na cozinha ou sala de jantar. Uma explicação muito mais razoável. Bem mais calma com sua própria conclusão, Narcissa resolveu abrir uma das janelas e deixar ar entrar naquele quarto tão sério. Ao se aproximar, viu Ginevra e Draco sentados em um dos bancos do jardim, conversando.

"Menina rápida, essa" pensou não sabendo se era algo bom ou ruim. Tinha a mesma dúvida sobre a situação toda, mas concluiu que quanto mais tentasse impedir, mais problemas traria.

Algum tempo depois, estava sentada na sala de estar quando ouviu Draco entrar na mansão. Quando o achou, felizmente sozinho, parecia que havia ganhado a Copa Mundial, de tão feliz que estava. Tentou esconder ao vê-la, mas foi inútil.

- Vejo que se entenderam.

- Mãe... – começou evidentemente acreditando que ela iria criticá-lo outra vez, mas Narcissa o interrompeu.

- Estou contente por você, querido. Mesmo que não concorde com a razão.

O alívio em sua face fez valer a pena o sacrifício de se rebaixar na frente dos Weasley.

- Ainda vai viajar para algum lugar distante?

- Não. Pretendo ficar por aqui por muito tempo.

Foi a vez dela de sentir alívio.

* * *

Engraçado que, ignorante de todas as suas perturbações emocionais, o mundo tinha seguido o seu rumo. Esteve por tanto tempo preocupada com sua vida romântica que quase esqueceu que, sim, as pessoas tinham vidas próprias e não estavam só esperando n'A Toca para consolá-la. Estava ciente que podia ser bem egocêntrica às vezes.

Seu emprego, esquecido e jogado de lado, foi mantido graças à bondade milenar de Quim. O homem era bom demais com ela, ou gostava muito de seu pai. Ajudava também que conseguiu argumentar licença médica, afinal, esteve meio maluca mesmo.

Gui tinha colocado outro brinco na orelha, para o desgosto de sua mãe e a felicidade bizarra de sua esposa, Fleur. Os gêmeos preparavam a primeira franquia de sua loja no Japão e China. Percy, assustadoramente, tinha acordado com uma tatuagem no braço escrito "Eu coração minha mãe", e nem ele mesmo sabia se era uma peça dos gêmeos ou se fora outra coisa. Alguns duendes tinham feito greve em Gringotes. Os Canhões tinham perdido pela enésima vez.

Harry tinha combatido o mal em algum país distante e salvado a humanidade. Duas vezes. (Ok, aquela parte era mentira, na verdade, uma vez e meia. Luna era responsável pela outra metade). Além de ter experimentado sua primeira enxaqueca devido ao álcool. Ou melhor, segundo Rony, devido a apenas um copo de álcool.

Sua mãe brigou com Fleur por causa do vestido de dama de honra que ela pretendia usar no casamento. E o resultado da discussão foi Hermione decidindo pelas duas as roupas que iriam usar.

Rony teve uma crise de pânico ao perceber que estava prestes a se casar. Durou quinze minutos. Bastou Harry lembrá-lo de que ele e Hermione sempre agiram como um casal casado, então não teria muita diferença. Rony se acalmou, mas depois cometeu o erro de questionar em voz alta, e na frente de Hermione, pra quê casar se já agiam casados.

Soube também que Pansy tinha se casado, tido um caso e logo após se divorciado com um gigante tailandês de dois metros de altura. Não estava claro se ele era o caso ou o ex-marido.

Hermione também teve sua crise de pânico. Durou uma tarde. Foi quando percebeu que sua lua-de-mel atrasaria todos seus trabalhos e pesquisas. Decidiu que faria um pouquinho de trabalho lá. Estava preparando uma mala cheia de penas e papéis, livros e documentos, quando Rony pegou a mala e jogou pela janela. Hermione tinha tentando protestar, mas ele a convenceu que valia a pena atrasar um pouco suas tarefas. Como conseguiu? Bem, pelo vermelho do rosto dela quando contou a história para Gina, podia-se concluir que não era da conta de ninguém.

Todas aquelas novidades do mundo exterior ao "Mundo Gina", ela ficou sabendo durante a festa do casamento. A cerimônia não poderia ter sido mais bonita, os recém-casados estavam radiantes e ninguém duvidava de que sempre tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Sua mãe chorou, seu pai estava orgulhosíssimo, Harry abraçou os dois e ria como há muito tempo ela não via e o resto da família Weasley festejando como nunca. E sim, até os Granger perderam um pouco do medo dos bruxos e se divertiram.

Gina participou animadamente de tudo, feliz de que o mundo tenha continuado sem ela. Talvez, por tal razão se sentisse um pouco _fora _daquele mundo. Não era uma distância triste, de modo algum. Apenas existia.

Hermione e Rony (bem, na verdade mais Hermione), entendendo que Gina tinha tomado sua decisão final, convidaram Draco meio a contragosto para o casamento. Ele deu risada do convite e falou que não iria nem se o amarrassem e arrastassem. Gina deu uma cotovelada em seu estomago e então ele disse que agradecia o convite do mesmo jeito, mas tinha outros compromissos (acrescentou em voz baixa, como olhar tinta secar na parede). Hermione respirou aliviada e Rony em voz baixa disse que algum dia ainda quebraria cada osso de Draco, e logo, se ele ousasse ir ao casamento.

Concluindo: Draco não estava com ela. Seu par no altar havia sido Neville, Harry ficando com Luna. Mas sua ausência não a incomodava, era melhor assim, pelo menos por enquanto. Já bastavam as emoções dos dias anteriores, agora os dois queriam um pouco de paz e distância de parentes. De forma que ela tinha seu tempo com os Weasley e Draco com sua mãe.

Narcissa, na única vez que a viu depois do ocorrido, manteve sua distância de Gina e se absteve de mais comentários. O que era muito bom e o melhor que podia se esperar de uma sogra.

Quando a festa estava acabando, só os convidados mais próximos restando, Gina se afastou das mesas e luzes. Andou um pouco até finalmente encontrar o que procurava. Ele estava a esperando encostado em uma árvore, bem longe do jardim d'A Toca e da festa, tinha os braços cruzados e expressão de tédio. Sorriu e foi até Draco.

- Até que enfim. Achei que Longbottom não ia te largar nunca.

Tinha dançado com Neville antes de ir atrás dele, sendo que o amigo estava um pouco alto demais.

- Ciúmes?

- Do gordinho bêbado? Pft.

- Ele dança muito bem, sabe.

- Pra mim, ele parecia estar rolando na pista.

Revirou os olhos; inútil discutirem.

- Desculpe a demora – sorriu e lhe deu um beijo leve.

Deu os ombros.

- Tudo bem. Está aqui agora.

- Alguém está de bom humor!

Ele não respondeu ao invés lhe ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou. Caminharam lentamente em direção oposta a festa, longe o bastante para saírem das barreiras anti-trouxas e conseguirem aparatar.

- Já pensou no que vai fazer no nosso aniversário? – ela perguntou, de repente.

- Que? Que aniversário?

- De namoro.

- Nós temos um?

- Claro que temos! Estamos namorando não estamos?

- Merlin...

- Merlin? Que resposta é essa? – levantou uma sobrancelha perigosamente.

- Sim, sim, estamos namorando! – corrigiu rapidamente.

- Então temos um aniversário.

- Quando?

- Daqui duas semanas!

- Essa data... Você tirou da onde? Está contando exatamente a partir de que momento?

- Como assim?

- Você está considerando o momento em que eu beijei você pela primeira vez? Ou quando nos encontramos no dia do julgamento da Ordem? Ou quando finalmente chutou Potter? Ou quando voltamos agora? Ou então, dá para argumentar que eu já tinha conquistado você quando veio pedir para se esconder na minha casa.

- Está se dando muito crédito! Só éramos amigos.

- É? Quem disse?

- Nós.

- Mas não pode negar a tensão sexual.

- _Que_ tensão sexual?

- Queria me agarrar desde o Egito!

- Ah claro, porque peruca rosa é tão sexy!

- Admita Weasel, nunca fomos amigos muito bons. E nunca conseguimos por causa da – deu uma pausa dramática. –...Tensão sexual!

- Está delirando.

- Será? _Será_?

Inútil continuar a discutir com ele. Que seu ego Malfoy pensasse o que quisesse. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, continuando a caminhada, Draco finalmente notou algo.

- O que é isso que você está segurando?

Gina sorriu marotamente. Era o momento que estava esperando, desde que havia saído da festa.

- Ah, isso daqui? Não é nada de importante – fez uma pausa para apreciar o momento mais um pouco. – É só o buquê da Hermione.

- Ela pediu para você guardar pra ela ou coisa parecida?

- Não.

- Esqueceu e você vai devolver logo?

- Não.

- Deu alergias doloridas no Weasel e teve que jogar fora? Espero que sim.

- Também não. Você é familiar com as tradições de casamentos? – perguntou um pouco irritada de que ele ainda não tenha captado a mensagem.

Deu os ombros.

- Em todo o casamento a noiva joga o buquê para as solteiras da festa, e quem pegar significa que vai se casar logo, ok?

- E?

Bufou. Ele estava fazendo de propósito, só podia ser.

- E... Que eu o peguei. Eu.

Draco parou de andar. Olhou para o buquê e depois para ela. Alguns segundos depois, voltou a se mexer, aparentemente calmo, mas bem pálido.

Dias depois o buquê tinha desaparecido e Gina tinha a leve suspeita de que Draco estava envolvido na história. Ou então Narcissa. Mas não importava, cedo ou tarde ela sabia que teria o seu próprio buquê.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Acabou! Há! Uhu! Foi-se! Pufft! Eu sei que não foi lá essas coisas esses dois últimos capítulos, mas o fato é que era agora ou nunca. Ou eu terminava essa fic, mesmo que mediocremente, ou ficava incompleta até o fim dos tempos (ou do A verdade é que não estou num momento legal, aliás, faz muito tempo isso. E ai fica difícil escrever algo decente quando não se está legal e inspirada. Terapia please! Haha. Bem, tirando isso, espero que tenham gostado. Tentei fazer o meu melhor, apesar de achar que poderia ter sido melhor, haha. Muito obrigado quem leu, quem lê e quem lerá! 'Brigada Lucy pelo apoio até o fim, e a todo mundo no mundo inteiro que mandou reviews ou leu FH, LP e GE! Quem tiver logado, vou responder suas reviews.

Enfim. Estás completa, ó Trilogia Draco/Falsos Heróis.

Sem mais continuações! Sorry quem quer, pule de alegria quem não quer. Mas não se preocupem, existem outras fanfics para serem lidas (de preferência minhas há!). E pretendo terminar a outra DG minha, Dragões e Gatinhos, em um futuro próximo (não antes do 7º, porque sei que não vai dar) e uma nova fanfic focada no Draco, com DG também, e possivelmente AU apocalíptica (Voldemort ganhou! Oh my! Harry morreu! Oba! Etc etc). Fiquem de olho então, porque sumir, eu não vou. Demorar, talvez.

* * *

**N/A: **Eis, então, uma NA mais longa e que recomendo pularem se não têm interesse em minhas análises sobre os personagens e as razões pelas quais eu fiz as coisas acontecerem do modo que aconteceram nessa fic. Não é pra justificar ou explicar a fic, espero que o texto tenha feito isso sozinho! Hahah. Mas enfim, é porque eu gosto de tagalerar e fico pensando muito na hora de planejar as fics e sei lá, é a ultima oportunidade para expressar o "por trás".

Questão número uno: Afinal, Merlin e Jesus, Draco e Gina são pirados da batatinha? Quero dizer, o relacionamento deles é saudável? Muitas vezes eu parei pra pensar sobre isso, durante LP e muito mais no final de GE. Eu quero eles juntos, duh, sou DG, mas sinto que tenho a obrigação de me questionar antes, para que os leitores não questionem depois! Aha. Sendo realista, eu não agüentaria um cara como o Draco. Ele não dá segurança nenhuma, não passa nenhum tipo de afeto real. Desde o começo ele só faz merda! E até o ultimo momento também, não é como se estivesse evoluindo! Haha. Eu certamente teria já escolhido o Harry (ai meu deusss, o horror!), e acho que muita menina na vida real mas aí que tá, né. A Gina, ao contrário de mim, é uma moça muito segura de si, muito confiante, meio arrogante e apaixonada! Haha. Draco não demonstrar "carinho" ou segurança, não a incomodou porque ela não precisava de demonstrações. Deve ser bom não precisar de nhe nhe nhe toda hora.

Questão número two: NARCISSA. Acho que essa é a coisa mais importante dessa fic. Por que? Porque ela e o relacionamento dela com Draco são os fatores que decidiram o final (feliz? Quem diria!) da fic. E agora entraremos em território perigoso... Porque minha interpretação de Narcissa pode muito bem não fazer sentindo algum. Tudo se culminando na escolha final dela no capítulo anterior. Agora, vou ser sincera, o capítulo anterior foi corrido e desesperado, digamos assim. Eu queria o máximo de drama e o máximo de "andação" da trama, ou seja, escolhi não mostrar a cena que coloquei nesse capítulo, das ruminações de Narcissa. E sinto que isso deixou muito "do nada" o discurso dela para Gina, mas era agora ou nunca, sabem. Eu queria resolver a questão DG para poder deixar o capítulo 9 como o último. Enfim. Narcissa é uma personagem ainda misteriosa nos livros. Quem iria pensar que ela choraria que nem maluca na frente do Snape suplicando por ajuda? Sério, meu. Eu definitivamente não! Nunca duvidei de que ela gostava e amava o filho (é! Eu sempre achei que o Draco não era fruto de uma família fria e malvada, mas sim de muita mimação e bajulação, que nem o Duda). Mas chorar e não QUERER que Draco se envolvesse com Voldemort? Opa! JK coloca dimensão nos Malfoy! (E ainda fica surpresa porque pessoas gostam do Draco, tsk tsk!). E para deixar as coisas mais complicadas, Narcissa é uma vaca com o trio no Beco Diagonal (capítulo O Desvio de Draco, não é preciso dizer que amo esse título). Fria, vaca e que nem o Lucius! Uhu! Quem é essa mulher de multi-facetas?

Em Falsos Heróis (lembrando que eu comecei essa fic antes do 6º livro) escrevi algumas cenas do Draco com a mãe. No começo da fic ela era uma mulher fria, mas ainda assim demonstrava preocupação pelo filho e alguma emoção. Fico pensando se escreveria essas cenas diferentemente agora. E conclui que faria algumas modificações nas falas dela, mas acho que no fim não mudaria a _essência _dela na fic. No final de Falsos Heróis, a coisa mudou, Narcissa e Lucius têm uma cena em que agem mais ou menos que nem Draco e Gina, mais esnobes. Hahaha. Narcissa bem mais preocupada que nem uma mãe "normal" (suas roupas vão se sujar, Draco! Escove os dentes, Draco! Cuidado ao atravessar a rua, blá blá).

E aí temos LP, com ela sendo uma forte presença e fonte de preocupação do Draco. Ela tinha uma música para ele no piano, ele se culpava por ter fugido e não ficado com ela. Adivinhem quem já sabia que ela ia acordar nessa época? Eu! Haha. Era importante que a ligação dos dois fosse forte, porque senão fica sem sentido ele mandar a Gina catar coquinho quando ela acordasse.

E enfim, chegamos a Narcissa atual de GE. E o acúmulo de tudo que eu refleti sobre ela depois do sexto livro. A verdade é que JK me deu abertura para considerar que, talvez, Narcissa estivesse disposta a fazer algumas coisas "não-Malfoy" para cuidar do Draco. Chego a ponto de até pensar que, talvez, só talvez, se Dumbledore estivesse vivo, seria possível ela aceitar que ele a escondesse com Draco de Voldemort! Imaginem então depois da guerra, depois de Lucius ter morrido, depois de Voldemort ter tirado a família dela (bem, pelo contexto da minha fic, pode muito bem que pelo livro, ela culpe a Ordem). Será que Narcissa não ia questionar nem um pouco as decisões que tomou? Eu acho que sim. Admitir erro, tudo bem, mais difícil, mas ter suas convicções abaladas é inevitável.

Pensando em experiências próprias, eu concluí que família muitas vezes aceita coisas que não acha certo e não gosta, porque ama a pessoa. O mundo não é tão 8 ou 80 como a gente pensa, ou os filmes fazem parecer. Faz muito mais sentido a adaptação que atitudes extremistas. Ah, mas os Black não explodiram meio mundo da tapeçaria? Sim. Mas no contexto da minha fic, Narcissa está cansada e mais preocupada em ter o filho por perto. Se o Lucius estivesse vivo? Não sei. Acho que o Lucius convenceria Draco de se livrar da Gina e com sucesso, mas talvez Narcissa teria a mesma opinião que agora. Falando a verdade, com Lucius vivo, as chances de Draco se envolverem com Gina seriam zero. Porque a cadeia de eventos de FH não teriam ocorrido.

Agora, a história da Andrômeda. Me deu um clique sabe, que Andrômeda era um paralelo a ser feito com Draco e Gina. Acho muito difícil irmãs se odiarem desde o inicio, sei lá, é impossível não gostar do próprio irmão. Eles enchem o saco, ou são malas, mas no fim do dia, são irmãos. Então, é, acho que Narcissa gostava de Andrômeda, e sejamos sinceros, Bella tem "criança demônio" escrito na testa. Aposto que ela era certinha na frente da mãe, e um demônio com as irmãs. E Narcissa devia ser aquelas loirinhas frescas, chorando por tudo. Não que ela não gostasse da Bella, ela parece gostar muito da irmã e bizarramente Bella gosta dela também! Meu, JK, 7º livro focando no Harry? Boring! Quero livro sobre seus vilões! Voltando... Naturalmente que Narcissa deve ter odiado Andrômeda se casando com trouxa, mas será que seria só por causa do preconceito? Come on! Cadê a dimensão que JK criou? Ela deve ter levado na pessoal. E aí, depois que a raiva da rejeição passou, vai me dizer que não sentiu nem um pouco saudades da irmã, tipo, só um pouquinho? Ou pelo menos não restou ALGUM senso de família?

Enfim, monstros também amam! Mas continuam monstros! Ela foi malvada com Gina! Não explica ainda porque ela de repente resolveu confessar que tinha dúvidas se valeu a pena tudo de mal que fez!

Minha explicação: Faria menos sentindo ela só falar o discurso sobre relacionamentos depois de ter acabado com Gina no jantar. E Gina mostrou que não estava com paciência pra falar sobre Draco, então Narcissa viu que o único jeito era "amolecê-la". Ela falou com sinceridade sobre Andrômeda, mas também não quer dizer que falou toda a verdade, ou não deixou as coisas mais simpáticas para Gina "engolir".

Pronto.

Quem leu até aqui: PESSOA MALUCA! Mas brigada.

E essa, senhoras e senhores, é a moral de hoje.

((cai em cima do teclado devido a exaustão))


End file.
